CardCaptor Sakura: Trouble in High School!
by Lucky Jinxe
Summary: Mark II . Sakura is now in 8th grade. Nothing much has happened since the Clow Card 'The Hope' was sealed. Li Shaoran returned to Hong Kong after the event but has now returned to join Sakura in High School. But things won't be so easy for the couple.
1. Prologue

**Note: **This is the remake of the original (which is still active at the moment) since I wanted to start it afresh. I have used a few of the original Japanese words in this because as I wrote it, the English just didn't sound right. I can't claim to be an expert on these things, having not studied it formally but here's a little explanation, if I get anything wrong I'd be grateful if someone pointed it out to me:

-san suffix: A more respectful suffix. Think of it as 'Miss' in English.

-chan: Usually for gals, for more familiar people. It indicates closeness.

-kun: Usually for chaps, again for more familiar people.

Forename/Surname: The use of a Surname is more formal. Use of the forename is more informal (no matter the suffix, the suffixes do still show the status of relationship between people though).

Otou-san: Father.

Okaa-san: Mother.

Onii-chan: Brother (Big Brother in this case).

Itadakimasu: Some translate this as "I'll have some" but I prefer to think of it as when you say grace before eating a meal.

**P**rologue

"Sakura-san, breakfast is ready!"

The gentle call drifted up the stairs, down the corridor and under a door into a girl's bedroom. There was a rustle as the duvet moved, an extraordinarily cute girl with brown hair sitting up, her eyes lidded with sleep. The girl rubs her eyes and looks around the room dreamily, then the call seems to register in her sleepy mind.

"Okay!" She yells back, swinging her legs off the side of the bed and sliding her bare feet into a pair of white bunny slippers. Out of the bottom drawer of her desk a creature resembling a plush toy pokes its head out.

"Good morning, Sakura." The creature murmured, rubbing a paw across its eyes, still dozy having just awoken.

"Morning, Kero-chan." Sakura mumbled back, stifling a yawn and changing out of her pyjamas into her school clothes.

"Come to think of it, you're in 8th grade now, right?" Keroberos asked. Sakura ran over to the mirror, picking a brush up from beside it and using it on her hair.

"Yeah. And we're in a new school now. It's just over the fence from the old one but it's going to be so confusing!" Sakura replied, putting the brush down and fitting two hair bands over her hair, one on either side. She checked her hair in the mirror before jumping over to her desk, opening the top drawer of the desk and taking a few things out of it before sliding it closed and putting the items into her bag.

"Ah, it's been two years since anythin' happened!" Keroberos sounded frustrated and bored. Sakura glanced down at him, frowning a little.

"Isn't that good? It means everything's the way it should be. Ahhh, I'm going to be late! See you later, Kero-chan!" The door slammed as Sakura rushed out the door, closing it behind her. The Guardian of the Seal floated over to the TV and turned it on, sighing as he descended down to the controller.

"I'm so bored." He sighed.

"Good morning!" Sakura exclaimed as she sped into the kitchen-dining room. A tall boy, older than her with brown hair looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Ah, the monster still wakes up late." He taunted, grinning.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura yelled, frustrated at her brother, Toya.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Sakura looked up to see her father walk out from the kitchen area of the room carrying plates.

"Good morning, Otou-san!"

"Here you go." He said, putting the plates down on the table. Sakura rushed around the table, passing by a portrait of her deceased mother.

"Good morning, Okaa-san." She said before sitting down, picking up the knife and fork on either side of her plate.

"Itadakimasu!" The family said before digging into their breakfasts. Toya stood up to go, grabbing his bag and walking towards the doorway.

"I'm off now." He said over his shoulder, walking through the doorway into the hall. After half a minute, his head poked around the doorway again, looking at Sakura.

"You're not going to hurry after me?" He inquired. Sakura looked up from her food, shaking her head.

"I'm going to school with Shaoran today." She replied, a spark of irritation flew across Toya's face, disappearing as soon as it appeared.

"Oh, that brat?" He said, smirking at Sakura who stood up, banging her hands on the table.

"He's not a brat! He's Shaoran!" She yelled. Toya laughed, his head disappearing around the corner leaving Sakura to fume at the empty doorway.

After finishing her food Sakura made her way to the front door, picking her bag up and slipping on her shoes. As she walked out of the door her father smiled at her.

"You're not skating today?" He asked. Sakura shook her head, smiling back.

"No, I'm walking to school with Shaoran today." Her father nodded, his smile never faltering.

"Have a safe trip then." He said, opening the gate. Sakura walked down the steps, turning and waving to her father as she walked away.

"See you later, Otou-san." She called.

Shaoran Li leaned against the wall, watching the sparse clouds drift across the blue sky. He had returned to Japan having finished school in Hong Kong and rather than transferring to an entirely new High School he had persuaded his mother to allow him to come to Tomoeda High. He had expected her to rebuke his request; but she had been impressed by his resoluteness and had sent him to Tomoeda with her blessing.

"Have you been waiting long?" A voice said, Shaoran was dragged from his thoughts, glancing towards the sound. He smiled as he saw Sakura walking down the street towards him. She was smiling back, her cheeks a little red.

"Not really." He replied, pushing away from the wall. Sakura stood less than a metre away from him, smiling shyly. They stood there for a while, then she walked into his arms, wrapping hers around him.

"I missed you." She whispered, snuggling against his chest.

"Me too." He said, closing his eyes, happy he had been able to come back.

On the opposite side of the road and with a wall separating it from the street there was a park. Near the wall a tall tree stood, the leaves still turning orange and falling from the branches. Amidst the foliage sat two children, a boy and a girl.

"They look happy." The boy said to the girl.

"Yeah, it'll be fun taking that away from them." The girl said, grinning wickedly.

"Yes, yes it will be."


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: **Decided that I'd try and keep updates frequent and will avoid submitting half finished chapters - instead I'll keep chapters a little shorter than I would normally, more cliff-hangers which y'all love.

**C**hapter 1

The school bell chimed, the tolls ringing across the school grounds slowly. Students still filed in through the gates, among them were Shaoran and Sakura. Sakura looked around in wonder at her new school. She had been here several times since her elder brother came to school here but she had never fully explored the place.

"Sakura-chan! Li-kun!" The two looked up to see a girl with long, black hair running towards them from inside the school. Sakura's smile widened when she saw the girl.

"Tomoyo-chan!" She exclaimed, running forwards. Shaoran followed more slowly as the two girls chatted away for a few moments. Then Tomoyo turned to Shaoran.

"Good morning, Li-kun. It's good to see you again." She said, smiling, her ever formal tone still the same as he remembered.

"Good morning." He said, smiling back. He and Tomoyo had become quite good friends from when before Shaoran confessed to Sakura, Tomoyo advising and helping him. The bell chimed again and the trio looked towards the main school building.

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry." Sakura exclaimed but Tomoyo shook her head.

"We're meant to wait here for the teachers since we don't know what classes we are in yet." She said, Sakura sighed in relief. The crowds filtered out as the older students walked into the main school building and much of the trio's old classmates were revealed to them along with a few new ones.

Sakura ran over to a group of three girls and a boy talking not far away from them and chatted animatedly to them. Tomoyo followed and Shaoran was about to when a boy and a girl passed in front of him, temporarily blocking his path. The girl glanced at him, grinning at him, the expression sent shivers down his spine.

"Don't worry; soon she won't distract you anymore." She said, Shaoran's eyes widening in surprise; but then the two were gone, walking away and leaving him to contemplate her words. Another boy walked past him, he too stopped in front of Shaoran and smiled comfortingly.

"Ignore them… they can't do anything." He said in a tone of assurance, also walking away. Shaoran stood watching him go, wondering what the meaning of it all was.

"Shaoran! Over here!" Shaoran awoke from his dazed state and looked up. Sakura was waving at him, calling him over. He walked over to the group, the friends from back when they were all in the school across the fence.

"It seems we all came here then." One of the girls, Rika, said.

"Yeah isn't that great. But the teachers will be different… I'll miss Terada-sensei." Another of girls, Chiharu, said.

"Yeah. Ah, looks like those teachers are coming here." The boy, Yamazaki, said, pointing at a group of teachers making there way from the main school building towards the assembled students.

"Okay, quiet please, quiet!" One of the teachers called, clapping his hands together. A hush descended across the students as they turned to listen to the teachers.

"Welcome to Tomoeda High. Before we send you off to your rooms with your homeroom teachers we'll sort out the groups you're in."

The teachers separated in front of the crowd and started to call out names for students to go and line up behind them.

"Kinomoto." Sakura jumped in surprise then walked over to behind the teacher, no one she recognised was there yet, she watched the group of friends who were still standing together in the midst of the crowed, and Shaoran was looking back at her.

"It'd be great if we were in the same class…." Sakura murmured to herself.

"But then there'd be problems between us." A boy beside Sakura said. She jumped, having not noticed him.

"Eh?" She blinked, confused. The boy grinned maliciously at her and suddenly she was afraid, taking a couple of steps away from the boy, holding her hands up against her chest.

"Oh don't worry; I won't hurt you unless you and him are stubborn." The boy's grin widened. Sakura wanted to scream, indeed she felt like she was about to but then someone stepped between her and the boy, interrupting that fearful smile.

"Is there a problem?" The person demanded. There was a feral growl from the other side of the person; but then Sakura saw the boy stalking away to join a girl somewhere in the crowd who had assembled behind the same teacher as her, they spoke in hushed whispers, both glaring up at the person who had saved Sakura from that grin. She noticed that the two looked almost identical… twins.

"Are you alright?" The person asked, Sakura looked up to see her saviour. It was a boy, taller than her, the same height as Shaoran. His hair was blonde and his eyes blue, he was smiling comfortingly, the smile reaching his eyes. Sakura nodded, lost for words for a moment.

"Y-yes… thank you." She managed to mumble. The boy nodded.

"Excellent. Those two are trouble… try and steer clear of them." He said, his expression turning a little more serious; but the smile soon returned. Sakura nodded understanding and the boy turned around to chat with some of the people behind him, leaving Sakura alone to her thoughts.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Sakura looked up; Shaoran had appeared next to her, his expression worried. She forced a smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's nothing, really." She replied, then: "Are we in the same class?" She asked, Shaoran nodded, Sakura's smile widened. "That's great!" She exclaimed.

"It seems like we're all in the same class, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo's voice came from behind Shaoran and he turned around, the group of girls and Yamazaki making their way over to them. "They wanted to keep friends together, I think." She said, smiling. Sakura nodded her head.

"I'm so glad. I was getting worried I might have been alone."

"_Don't worry; I won't let you be alone my love._"

The voice sounded in her head, it was familiar, the grin that had scared her so emerged in her mind and she shuddered, closing her eyes and trying to shut out the image. She felt hands on her shoulders and the vision disappeared instantly with what seemed like a cut off cry of frustration.

"You're not alright at all." She heard Shaoran whisper so that the others couldn't hear; she looked up into his worried face and felt her eyes become wet. She blinked, refusing to let the tears fall at that moment.

"I'll tell you later." She promised, Shaoran's worry didn't fade but he nodded reluctantly, letting her go before the others noticed. Sakura noticed that the boy from earlier who had stepped in was glancing out of the corner of his eye. He smiled, turning away.

"Okay, listen up!" The teacher in front of them called, the students hushed again, looking to their new homeroom teacher. He was a short and round man with a jolly face. "My name is Tschumi Hiro. Now, if you follow me, I'll show you all to our homeroom for the year." The teacher waddled off in the direction of the main building; the other classes seemed to be staying in the yard until they had gone to prevent anyone getting lost.

"Here are your lockers, just change your shoes and come to me to get your locker number." The teacher said, standing at the end of the row of lockers. After they had put their out-of-doors shoes in the lockers, the teacher waddled off again with the class following. The man ascended one flight of stairs and then took a left down the corridor, stopping one room from the end. He motioned to the open door.

"Come come, in you go." He said, gesturing with his arms to the door still. The class filed inside and the teacher followed, waving his hand at the room.

"Choose your seats, for today at least. If there are any problems we'll sort it out then but I'm sure you're all grown up enough to get along." He made his way to the front of the classroom, pulling the chair out from under the desk and sitting on it with a sigh, motioning for the students to do the same.

"Now, this'll be our homeroom for the rest of the school year. Do you all remember where it is?"

"Yes." The chorus came back in unison. The man nodded, smiling.

"Well, there's quite a bit to go over now. Just let me get the papers…." He muttered, leaning to the side and rustling around in one of the drawers of the desk. As he did so, the boy and girl who had harassed Sakura and Shaoran turned their heads to stare individually at the two.

"_You're mine._"

Sakura cringed, slipping down in her seat a little, holding her head in her hands, wanting to never hear the voice again. Shaoran reached forwards and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, we'll figure it out later, okay?" He whispered, she turned around, surprised.

"You can hear it too, Shaoran?" She asked, her voice trembling. Shaoran nodded.

"Don't worry about it, just ignore it." He whispered.

"Aha! I've found it!" The teacher exclaimed, immediately the voices disappeared from Sakura's and Shaoran's heads as the class' attention turned to the front again. The man had laid a huge file on the desk in front of him and had opened it, taking out various smaller plastic slips and taking the paper out of them.

"Right, here's a map of the school… and here are your timetables… make sure to write them down in your school diaries when you get them." He said, standing up and making his rounds, handing out the paper to each person before waddling back up to his desk.

"Remember, if you have any problems just ask a teacher or another student." He said, sitting down again. The school bell rang as he finished and the man smiled. "Ah, we finished right on time. Go to your lessons as said on that sheet… ah your first two are P.E. Well for today that means you've got some free time." He said, the class exploded into cheers immediately followed by incessant chattering. Yamazaki stood up, they had all sat close together; and turned around to them.

"Let's go outside then." He said, the group agreed, Chiharu stood up too.

"Let's go explore the grounds! We'll need somewhere to eat." She said, the others agreed and the group filed out of the room.

The boy and girl from earlier leaned against the windows, watching the group file out of the building, looking around, pointing, smiling and laughing.

"_When will we get a chance?" _The girl's voice sounded in the boy's head.

"_Follow them after school… perhaps we can find an opportunity then."_ The boy responded, the girl grinned.

"_Good idea. Don't hold anything back, they won't know what hit them until they're ours."_

The blonde boy with the kind eyes watched the twins, thinking to himself. He nodded after a moment and hurried out of the classroom. It seemed that he would need to tag along with Sakura and Shaoran more than he had first though, the twins had already become aggressive.


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: **Thanks for all the reviews so far, they've been very encouraging! And also in response to "hookedonanime"'s review: That's what I've been aiming for so I'm glad I managed to get it a little right! And "xxSakuraBlossomsxx": Hope this chapter answers the question ;)

**C**hapter 2

"That looks like a good spot, over there." Chiharu pointed over at a few park benches facing each other under a row of trees. The group walked over to the benches and sat down, chatting away. Sakura remained silent, staring into her lap. Shaoran glanced at her then tugged on her jumper, getting her attention. He motioned for them to leave and stood up.

"We're going to go have a look around, see you later." Shaoran said, waving, the others chorused a farewell and Shaoran led the numb Sakura away from the others.

"Sakura-chan looks really down." Rika commented when they had gone out of earshot. The others nodded.

"Yeah, she looked like she had a headache in homeroom." Naoko said. Tomoyo sighed, watching the two walk off.

"I hope she's alright." She murmured and the others muttered there agreement.

* * *

"What did they say to you?" Shaoran asked. He had led Sakura to the fence separating the High School from the other; on the opposite side they could see the athletics track where they had had physical education lessons so often in the past.

"'You're mine.'" Sakura replied, tears came to her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Shaoran reached forwards, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her. "He talked to me when the teachers were calling us into classes… he smiled at me. It scared me; it felt like he wanted to hurt me." Sakura sobbed harder and Shaoran's eyes narrowed in anger. He gently stroked her hair.

"It'll be fine; he won't do anything to you. I promise." Shaoran said, Sakura's sobbing slowed but didn't stop and they stood like that for several minutes as she rid herself of all her pent up fear.

"You seem to be having some trouble." Shaoran looked up, caught completely unaware. A fair haired boy with blue eyes stood a few metres away from them, smiling kindly.

"It's nothing." Shaoran replied, trying to dissuade the boy from interrupting; but he stood where he was, saying nothing for a few seconds, his eyes closed in apparent thought, then they opened and he looked up.

"Those twins will cause you a lot of trouble in the near future… I'd like you to think of me as a friend who can help." Shaoran's eyes widened a little in surprise, the boy knew more than he was saying and had caught him unawares. Sakura moved in Shaoran's embrace, lifting her head to look at the boy, sniffing and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How did you-" She started, the boy just smiled.

"Don't worry about how I know… but I'll be close by at all times. After all," He turned to go, "Eriol-san asked this favour of me, I can't let him down, can I?" And then he walked away, leaving the two to stare after his receding back.

"Who is he?" Sakura finally said, breaking the silence. Shaoran reached into a pocket and found a handkerchief and gave it to her, letting her wipe her eyes. Still sniffing she handed it back to him and he slipped into his pocket.

"I don't know… but he knows more than he's telling us." Shaoran replied.

"But… he said Eriol-kun asked him to do something, right? That means we can trust him doesn't it?" She asked, Shaoran looked down into her eyes, she was a very fragile girl and at the moment she was very unstable, close to tears again. Rather than throw more doubt into her world, he nodded.

"Yeah." He said, Sakura relaxed a little, settling into his embrace, closing her eyes and smiling contently.

"I'm glad. Everything'll be alright, I know it." She murmured. Shaoran didn't say anything, his thoughts elsewhere.

* * *

"Would it have been better if I had explained it better?" The fair haired boy muttered to himself, mulling over the situation. He hadn't wanted to intrude on the private moment and had lingered behind the cover of a pole holding up one of the roofs that covered a walkway between two buildings. After a while he had put aside the reluctance to interrupt and had walked forwards in an attempt to provide the two some solace; but he was worried he hadn't done much or had just confused them further.

He bumped into someone and his mind returned to reality.

"Oops, I'm so sorry." He said, helping the person to their feet.

"Not it was my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going at all." The person replied. Tomoyo smiled at the fair hared boy and he smiled back.

"Have you seen anyone else over there? Two of my friends walked off and I'm a little worried about them." She inquired, the boy thought for a few moments, deciding what to say to her.

"Well, yes, I saw Kinomoto-san and Li-san over there; but I don't think they want to be intruded upon, I'm sure you can understand Daidouji-san." The fair haired boy smiled and Tomoyo tilted her head slightly.

"My, you do have a good memory, to remember everyone's names." She commented, making the fair haired boy smile.

"Why, thank you but I was told your names before I came here." He said, surprise covered Tomoyo's face.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to explain," He smiled, "But first, I shall introduce myself, I'm being terribly rude. My name is Julius Ragnar, I come from a noble family in England. I met Eriol Hiiragizawa-san in England and he asked a favour of me. He had foreseen some trouble here in Japan and he felt his powers were not enough to help this time. You see, Kinomoto-san and Li-san have been targeted by a pair of twins… they specialise in finding close couples who possess some magical power and capture them separately before taking the powers for their own… Eriol-san asked me this favour because I am the only one to have survived an encounter with the twins." Tomoyo tilted her head again.

"I'm not sure I understand… Hiiragizawa-san asked you to come here because Sakura-chan and Li-kun are in danger?" She asked, summing up Julius' words, he nodded.

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, please do your best to protect them. I would be so sad if anything happened to either of them." Tomoyo said, closing her eyes and shuddering. Julius put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; the twins won't get away with anything with me around."

"Is that so?" Then-"

"-we'll have to remove you."

The voices sounded in unison. Julius wrapped an arm around Tomoyo's stomach and leapt sideways as a blast of wind ripped through the air where they had been standing, tearing a shallow gouge in the ground and ripping the fence separating the two schools into shreds.

"You are troublesome, just-"

"-like your parents"

The twins stood, smiling at Julius and Tomoyo, the grins were malicious and an aura of deadly intent radiated from the two. A sword formed in the hands of the boy, a spiked staff in the hands of the girl.

"This is hardly the time and place." Julius growled but the two ignored his warning and leapt forwards. Julius somersaulted back, still holding onto Tomoyo who wailed as the sword blade whooshed past her face, missing by centimetres, the girl slammed the butt of the staff into the ground and the ground rose up in spikes in front of her in a line heading towards to Julius. He twisted to the side as the spike shot up at him and flipped backwards as more followed, he retreated further from the twins, wanting to put as much of a gap in between them as possible.

"Hm, you're tough."

"As to be expected as one from-"

"-The Ragnar family. But-"

"-No matter, we'll come for-"

"-You when you're not prepared."

With that, the twins disappeared, leaving Julius and Tomoyo alone once again. Julius let go of Tomoyo, sighing with relief.

"I'm sorry, I put you in danger. I didn't expect them to try and remove me so quickly…." He apologised. "You're not hurt, are you?" He asked, Tomoyo shook her head, smiling and brushing her hair back, it had fallen out of place with Julius' quick movements.

"No, I'm fine thank you. Will Sakura-chan and Li-kun be alright?" She asked, concerned. Julius smiled.

"Of course. Just don't tell them anything about this just yet… I'd prefer it if they could remain happy for a little longer before they get drawn back into trouble." Tomoyo nodded her agreement.

"Yes, they're finally happy together. It'd be a shame to spoil that." She said.

* * *

The bell for the end of school rang and the teacher closed the book he was reading from.

"That's all for today. Have a safe trip home and goodbye." He said, the class responded in chorus as he left the room and they followed, chattering amongst themselves. Shaoran picked his bag up and walked around his desk to Sakura's.

"I'll walk you home." He said, Sakura smiled.

"Thank you for worrying about me." She said, smiling. Confusion covered Shaoran's face. "You're worried about what he might do, right?" She asked. Shaoran nodded, turning away.

"Come on, it gets dark earlier at the moment." He said, walking towards the door.

"Tomoyo-chan said she had to see the music teacher about the choir and told me to go ahead without her." Sakura said, picking her bag up and slipping her arms through the straps.

"Be careful." The two looked sideways to see the blonde haired boy from earlier smiling at them, then he too left the room. Sakura and Shaoran looked at each other.

"What does he mean?" Sakura asked, suddenly worried. Shaoran took her hand in his and smiled reassuringly, his cheeks a little red.

"It'll be fine. Now let's go, it'll all be better once you're safe at home." She smiled, blushing at the hand contact.

Outside the school, the twins sat in a tree watching the gates of the school. They saw Sakura and Shaoran walking out, hand in hand and turned to walk down the street and then cross the road into the park. The two grinned from their vantage point.

* * *

"_Perfect, now they're alone."_

"_What if Ragnar interferes?"_

"_It'll be over before he gets a chance."_

"_And then we can take care of him when he does arrive."_

"_Exactly."_

With the telepathic conversation over, the twins disappeared, reappearing in the park, watching the path from a new hiding place.

"_Let's play."_

"_Yes, let's." _


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: **I can envisage some readers hating me for this chapter... you'll see why. Just so people know: The story will not all be like this at all; but there will be a continuous thread of 'evil' in this story which didn't quite enter in the animé or manga.

**C**hapter 3

"Shaoran, are you doing anything later?" Sakura asked, Shaoran was surprised by the sudden question.

"Well, no… I don't think so." He said, Sakura nodded, still not her cheerful self.

"Can we stay in the park for a while then?" She asked, Shaoran glanced at her and saw her face was downcast. He nodded.

"Of course." He said. Sakura looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

* * *

"_Well, here they are."_

"_Yes. Now how shall we do it?"_

"_We'll separate them and then do the usual, illusions, mind bending and all that."_

"_Care for any specifics?"_

"_No, not really."_

"_Tch, fine, let's do this then."_

"_Yes, let's."_

_

* * *

  
_

Sakura sat down on the swing, holding onto the chains that hung the seat in the air.

"Shaoran… what's going on?" She whispered, Shaoran looked up. The fear on her face was plain, the twins had scared her.

"I don't know… but there's no use worrying about it when we can't do anything about it." He said. Sakura shook her head, standing up. Tears rolled down her cheeks, Shaoran was taken aback.

"I can't stop worrying about it! I can't get that grin out of my head." She crossed her arms across her chest, hugging herself. Her body shook as she sobbed. "It scares me… there's something else. They're not right, they're monsters!" Sakura fell to her knees, bending over, her body wracked with grief. Shaoran rushed forwards and knelt by her, putting hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura! Oi! Sakura! Get a hold of yourself! They can't do anything to you, okay?" He said, shaking her but she didn't respond, he doubted she had even heard him. There was a whooshing of wind and a strong magical presence made Shaoran's head jerked up but there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Sakura, we need to leave." Shaoran said, the strength of the presence unnerved him, it was everywhere, suffocating him and he couldn't trace it. The girl in front of him didn't respond and he shook her by the shoulder. "Sakura! Hey!"

* * *

"_Where am I?" Sakura spoke out loud. She was no longer in the park but was now in a hexagonal room with mirrors on each wall section._

"_This is a vision, you summoned me with your sub consciousness thanks to your powerful feelings of anxiety." A voice echoed around the room, it seemed familiar but she couldn't place it._

"_A vision?" _

"_That's right. These mirrors will show you the present, the future and the truths in the souls of people around you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Just step up to a mirror and see, your innermost wishes will speak for themselves."_

_Sakura walked up to a mirror as bidden and stared into it. At first all she could see was her reflection. Then she could see Shaoran behind her, she twisted around but he was not there; but he was in the reflection. As she watched Shaoran wrapped his arms around her and she saw herself relax. Shaoran's arms moved upwards, then they were around her neck, pulling hard, suffocating her. An expression of twisted hatred covered Shaoran's face and Sakura took a step away from the mirror, she wanted to scream but no air came into her lungs._

_A crack came from the mirror and the Sakura reflection's neck twisted at a horrible angle before the corpse dropped to the floor, the image faded away and Sakura saw a reflection of herself again. Her hands drifted to her neck but nothing was out of place, tears rolled down her face, dripping onto the floor, she fell to her knees, clutching her hands to her chest._

"_Why… why Shaoran…?" She whispered._

"_These mirrors show you the truths of the world, the hidden emotions in a person's soul. What you saw is what is most prominent in a person's mind… or it could be the future."_

"_No… no! That can't be right!" Sakura cried, her voice rebounded off the walls of the room, echoing around her tauntingly._

"_Look into another mirror… it will show you more." The voice said, devoid of emotion._

"_I… I don't want to see anything like that." Sakura sobbed. The voice remained silent and eventually Sakura brought herself to look into another mirror. Again, all she could see was herself, kneeling on the floor; but then the mirror swirled and displayed a new image._

_Sakura saw herself walking down the hallway of her home. Her father and elder brother were in the kitchen, preparing dinner. She entered._

"_Is there anything I can help with?" She asked, her brother turned around._

"_No, Sakura. You'll just ruin the food and break things." He said coldly, Sakura took a step back._

"_Hoe?" She said, confused. Her father turned around, he looked angry, she had never seen that before, ever. It scared her._

"_That's right, Sakura-san. You're always breaking things and causing us trouble… we'd be better off without you." He said, Sakura turned and ran from the room, crying. She shot out the front door and ran down the steps, bumping into someone._

"_Sakura?" She looked up to see Shaoran._

"_Shaoran!" She cried, stepping forwards. Then Shaoran pulled out the beads and summoned his sword, then plunged it through her chest._

_Sakura watched the image playing out in the mirror, her eyes were wide, her body felt numb and she collapsed sideways onto the cold floor, all turned to black. _

_

* * *

  
_

"_So you used an illusion on the girl…."_

"_Yes, her mind broke easily enough." _

Sakura rolled sideways onto her back and Shaoran fell backwards, stifling a scream. Sakura's hands were fixed in position as if claws, her eyes were wide open and shocked, her whole body seemed as if it was frozen, unmoving. Shaoran slowly reached forwards and touched her cheek with the back of his hand, she was cold.

"For the new owner of the Clow Cards, she had a very weak mind." Shaoran looked up, tears stung his eyes and through a blur he saw the girl from earlier, the one who had spoken to him through his thoughts. He jumped to his face, grabbing at the beads that commanded his sword which were in his pocket. The girl held a hand up with the index finger outstretched, shaking it from side to side, tutting.

"Now now, let's not do anything stupid." She said, grinning maliciously. A sudden pain ripped through Shaoran's shoulder and his arm fell limp by his side. He turned sideways and saw the longsword that had pierced his shoulder, red drips falling from the blade and onto the ground by his foot. He cried in pain, falling to his knees and clutching his wounded shoulder with his working hand.

"W-Why…?!" He gasped. The girl put her hands on her hips.

"Why? We want your powers so we'll be taking them from you. As for why we're doing this in such an elaborate way…," her grinned widened, "Well, we like to watch our victims squirm and scream before they die." Shaoran glared up at her.

"Don't you touch her!" He yelled, then pain erupted in the back of his head, he saw stars and his vision went black as he toppled forwards. The boy behind him took the pommel of his hilt away, inspecting it.

"Hm, a little dent. He was tougher than I thought." He muttered. The girl smiled.

"Not tough enough, apparently."

"Yeah, that's true." The boy grinned back, then they both looked sideways as a sudden gush of wind blew past them, fallen leaves flying with it.

On the ground, Shaoran's eyes twitched open and closed. He heard shouts, felt a rumble in the ground, saw earth rising up and door, flashes of light; and then a pair of shoes. Then his vision returned to black.


	5. Chapter 4

**Note: **This chapter is clearing things up from the last one so it's a bit narrative and afraid it's not the happy chapter to counter the previous one; but I've got ideas stored up for one so just wait ;).

**C**hapter 4

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, she could see a ceiling above her and recognised it as that of the one in her bedroom. A big yellow head loomed into her vision, a worried expression on its face.

"Sakura! Oi Sakura! Are you alright?" It asked. Sakura's mind was still numb and she looked at the head, not understanding. It sighed, the head disappearing from sight. Sakura sat up, looking around the room, not comprehending anything.

"What was I…?" She murmured. Keroberos flew up to in front of her.

"That's what I want to know! Some blonde guy brought you here, you had passed out and you looked like you'd died! Your father and brother were so worried but the boy said he had found you like that in the park. Hey, Sakura! Are you listening?" Keroberos frowned in frustration. Sakura's eyes had widened in shock and she screamed, holding her head. There was the sound of pounding footsteps and Keroberos flew down to the sill at the head of the bed, becoming motionless.

Toya and Sakura's father burst into the room, one after the other.

"Sakura! What's wrong?!" Toya demanded but Sakura didn't respond. She shook, holding her head, tears falling onto the duvet. Her father walked to her side and knelt down, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura-san." He said, smiling kindly. Sakura slowly lifted her head to look through blurry eyes at him.

"Otou-san…." She muttered. Her eyes were glazed, almost soulless. Her father's expression wavered for a moment, his eyes opening to show worry.

"Stay here and rest. We can talk about it when you're better." He said, gently pushing Sakura down back onto the pillow and pulling the duvet up to her neck. Sakura closed her eyes, her head falling to one side as she drifted into sleep.

"Shaoran…." She murmured. Her father stood up and motioned for he and Toya to leave the room, which they did, turning the light off and closing the door behind them.

"I'll cut my lectures short so I can come and check on her." Sakura's father said, Toya nodded.

"I don't have practice today so I'll try and find out what's happened."

"Please do."

* * *

"It doesn't seem as if the wound is infected and the cut was quite clean. You should be able to use the arm properly in a week's time; but don't push yourself. Your movement with it will be limited for a couple of months but then all you'll have to remember it by is a scar." The doctor said, Shaoran nodded, trying not to move his arm to stimulate further pain.

"In any case, stay here for today and recuperate. If you feel up to it then go home and rest for another day before you continue school."

"Thank you." Shaoran said, the doctor nodded and walked away to another patient. Shaoran leaned back onto the stacked pillows behind him. He had found himself here in the hospital, Sakura had been nowhere in sight and none of the employees had seen her and none remembered who had brought him here.

"Sakura…."

* * *

"Sakura-chan and Li-kun are absent today?" Tomoyo said to herself, staring at the empty seats.

"They had some… trouble after school yesterday." Tomoyo turned to her right and saw Julius Ragnar sitting at the desk beside her.

"Trouble?" She repeated, tilting her head and touching her chin with one finger, he nodded gravely but then he smiled.

"Don't worry though, they're safe now. Although things might be a little difficult for them to start with."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo inquired, Julius held a finger to his lips.

"I'll explain it all to you later but right now, it might be an idea to focus on the lesson."

When the lesson ended, Julius stood up, stretching his back. Tomoyo glanced sideways and caught sight of a bandage sticking slightly out of his shirt at the back of his neck.

"What happened?" She asked, Julius stopped mid-stretch and looked down at her then realisation dawned and he rubbed the back of his head with one hand.

"Just a scratch but anyway, there are more important things to talk about… in private." He said, walking out of the room. Tomoyo packed her things away and followed him out of the building to a grass knoll near the school fence. He sat down, leaning back on a tree and she carefully sat next to him.

"What's happened to Sakura-chan and Li-kun?" She asked, Julius said nothing for several moments, looking up at the clouded sky.

"The twins… went after them. They obviously were frantic since I'd shown up and wanted to get it over and done with quickly. Kinomoto-san and Li-san were in the park yesterday and the twins attacked… Kinomoto-san's mind was broken by the girl, she specialises in mental torture and I'm not sure Kinomoto-san was able to cope. She'll be fine in a couple of days but it may be a while before the scars from that heal. As for Li-san, his injury was more simple. The male twin stabbed him through the shoulder. He severed one or two nerves but nothing permanent."

Tomoyo's hand flew to her mouth when Julius spoke of Sakura; but he ploughed on, ignoring her discomfort as it was something she had to hear, something she wanted to hear.

"But how do you know of this? Why did the twins not…." Tomoyo trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Julius nodded, acknowledging the bad subject.

"I sensed the problem when the female attacked Kinomoto-san's mind, I headed their immediately and was able to stop the twins completing what they came for; but I was too slow to protect those two completely. I took her home to her father and Li-san to a hospital. Kinomoto-san's injury is mental; it can't be helped to heal with any kind of medicine and if my guess as to what the twin used on her is right, then it may be hard to speed her recovery." Tomoyo's face was covered in confusion and Julius sighed, seeing the need to explain further.

"The twin probably showed her things she could never have imagined… and from her ramblings in her unconsciousness, I think it was to do with Li-san. I think I'm right in saying Li-san would be the one to help her through the hard time… but his presence will be a constant reminder to her." Julius looked away from the sky, turning to look Tomoyo right in the eyes. "This will be a trial unlike never before… the price of failure will be harsher than before."


	6. Chapter 5

**C**hapter 5

"What happened Li-kun?" Shaoran looked up, distracted from his thoughts. Yamazaki was standing in front of his desk. Rika, Chiharu and Naoko were arrayed behind him, all looking worried.

"There were some dangerous people in the park." Shaoran said. It was all he could think of short of 'I fell down the stairs' which was a plain lie. The girls held hands to their mouths, gasping.

"Are you alright?" Chiharu asked. Shaoran nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, forcing a smile. The girls sighed in relief, then Naoko stepped forward.

"Is that why Sakura-chan hasn't been at school?" She asked. Shaoran froze for a moment, a memory of Sakura's comatose position flashing into his mind. He shook his head to clear it. "I don't know why she's not here; I haven't talked to her since the first day." He lied.

"Maybe she's ill then?" Rika suggested, the idea was quickly accepted as it seemed the most realistic situation. Tomoyo entered the room and greeted them with a 'Good morning' then put her bag down on the desk. Yamazaki's group walked away, chatting, their troubled minds now at ease. Tomoyo leaned over to Shaoran.

"Are you alright?" She asked, Shaoran nodded.

"I am… but Sakura…." Shaoran's good hand clenched into a fist. "She wasn't answering her phone, have you seen her?" He demanded, Tomoyo leaned back from the fire in his eyes and shook her head.

"No… she hasn't come to school and I haven't been to her house. We could go today, after school?" Tomoyo suggested, Shaoran nodded.

"I'm worried about her." He murmured, Tomoyo smiled. A voice interrupted their conversation.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." The voice said, the two looked up to see Julius. Shaoran stood up, turning around.

"What do you mean?" He demanded, the blonde boy held his hands up in front of him, trying to calm Shaoran down.

"Now, now. Although I can tell you that Kinomoto-san is safe right now." He said, Shaoran relaxed for a moment, then stepped towards Julius.

"How do you know? You've been saying mysterious things ever since I first heard you talk. What do you know?" He took another step forward. Tomoyo stood in between the two, looking between them, worried. Julius continued smiling kindly.

"Do you not wonder why you're still here?" He asked. Shaoran stopped for a moment, the last moments before he lost consciousness coming back to him.

"You're saying you saved us? Who are you?" Shaoran was relaxing a little now, more cautious than aggressive.

"Julius Ragnar… I am descended from a long line of magic users in England. Eriol-san sent me here to do what I could for you and Kinomoto-san. I apologise for being too slow two days ago, I hadn't anticipated how quickly the twins would act. They prefer to play with their victims but they were obviously in a hurry this time." Julius slid into a seat, turning it around to face Shaoran, crossing one leg over the other's knee.

"You know about them? What happened to Sakura?!" Shaoran demanded, raising his voice and taking a step towards Julius. Some turned around and Julius waved at them, smiling. Shaoran glanced up and regained his composure.

"Is something the matter?" Chiharu asked. Shaoran shook his head violently so the group turned away.

"Kinomoto-san is safe, don't worry. She's at home, her father and elder brother are looking after her and I'm sure she's recovering." Julius looked at Shaoran, who had relaxed significantly at this news, curiously. "Do you know about the powers of the twins? Of what they did to her?" He asked. The image of Sakura's death-like state popped into Shaoran's memory again.

"No, I've never heard of them before. What they did to her… I don't know; but it worked on her." Shaoran said, the image strong in his mind.

"Those twins are magic eaters. They eat a person's magical energy to sustain themselves; but these two are picky. They will only eat the energy of a couple and as you can imagine, those aren't common. So when they find a couple who possess magical energy, they pursue them until they get what they want; and now they've got their targets set on you and Kinomoto-san." Julius pointed at Shaoran here.

"So what are we meant to do?" Shaoran demanded, Julius' smile dropped and his eyes narrowed.

"They don't give up on their pray, ever. I know… so there's only one way to get them off your backs." Julius held a hand up with the index finger held up. "Kill them."

"Kill? Sakura can't do that… she wouldn't want to hurt anyone. Isn't there any other way?" Shaoran demanded. Julius shook his head.

"They won't ever give up. They can't be captured, they can't be negotiated to, they can't be deterred in anyway. If you defeat them but let them live, they'll regain their strength and come after you again, more determined than before." Julius stood up.

"And as for why I said why it was a bad idea to see Kinomoto-san… you seeing her might trigger a second wave of trauma." Shaoran's eyes opened wide.

"W-what?" He managed to say.

"My guess is they used her love for you against her and broke her mind with that. In other words, seeing you will make her remember that." Julius turned to go.

"So what?! I'm meant to avoid her?" Shaoran demanded, Julius stopped.

"I didn't say that at all. I just said it would be a bad idea to see her right now. Let her work it out and look after her when you can."

"Why do you know so much? Who are you to tell people what to do?" Shaoran demanded. Julius froze by the doorway, his head looking down at the floor. He turned around, his eyes full of sadness.

"Those twins targeted my parents. I told you they don't give up on their prey, ever." Shaoran watched Julius leave, leaning back on a table. Tomoyo put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright." She murmured, Shaoran barely noticed her.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back?" Sakura's father asked, concerned. Sakura nodded.

"I'm alright now… and there are things I need to do at school." She said softly. Ever since she had woken up again she had been quiet, her normal cheerfulness had vanished and there was always a detached look in her eyes.

"If you're sure then. If you don't feel up to it at any time, just come right back, okay?" Her father said, Sakura just nodded and walked out the front door.

"Take care and have a good day." Her father said, the corners of Sakura's mouths twitched a little in a weak smile and then she was gone, leaving her father to stand by the gate.

It was during lunch break when Shaoran heard the exclamation and he shot to his feet, running as fast as he could towards the source of the sound. Tomoyo held a hand out, about to say something but decided against it and followed as quickly as she could.

"Sakura-chan!"

Shaoran ran into the athletics field, the gates just up ahead. Yamazaki's group were assembled in a ring around someone and he knew who it was. He didn't slow down as he ran towards the group, they noticed him coming and parted so that he could get through where he stood, panting, his hands on his knees.

"Sakura!" He gasped. Sakura's eyes were full of conflicting emotions; but the most prominent he saw was fear and Julius' words came back to him.

"_My guess is they used her love for you against her and broke her mind with that."_

"Shaoran…." She murmured, the others looked from one to the other, confused. An uneasy silence descended upon them, Sakura and Shaoran staring at one another, neither sure what to do. The moment was broken when Tomoyo arrived, huffing and puffing.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright? You were off school yesterday." She said, Sakura turned away from Shaoran and smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, I was ill so Otou-san made me stay home." She said, Shaoran stood to the side as Sakura walked to Tomoyo and they started to talk, walking towards the main building.

"Sakura-chan doesn't look so good…." Shaoran didn't hear the others talking as they walked away, leaving him alone to stare after Sakura and Tomoyo.

"You understand now, don't you?" Shaoran's head jerked up and he looked sideways to see Julius standing next to him. "The extent of what they did to her, she's not sure how to distinguish what was shown to her from reality." Shaoran turned to watch as Sakura and Tomoyo entered the main school building.

"Yeah."

"_This is a bad idea, Ragnar is here."_

"_Be quiet. He's over there, we can get this over and done with before he can do anything."_

"They're here. Come, she's in danger." Julius suddenly said, breaking the silence between them, sprinting towards the school. Shaoran responded a second later and although he was fast, he was no match for Julius who sped ahead of him.

"You don't look so well, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said quietly, looking with concern at her best friend.

"Tomoyo-chan… I'm… I'm scared of Shaoran." Sakura whispered.

"Why? Li-kun is-"

"I know! But I was shown things… I think it was in a dream and I saw Shaoran and he was hurting me… Tomoyo-chan, what if it was a foretelling dream? I love Shaoran but I'm scared of him too! If it was a foretelling dream then Shaoran might try and kill me… I don't want that." Sakura stopped, tears falling down her cheeks. Tomoyo turned around and held Sakura's hands up, making her look up into Tomoyo's gently smiling face.

"It couldn't have been a foretelling dream, Sakura-chan. Li-kun loves you very much too, he couldn't ever hurt you."

"But Tomo-" There was a crash at the far end of the hall and the wall of the corridor fell away, a boy and a girl flying in through the gap.

"Hello again, Sakura. I'll show you sweet dreams again."

Julius took the stairs two at a time, there was a crash upstairs, screams, a cloud of dust billowed down the hall.

"Hurry!" He yelled to Shaoran who stood at the bottom of the stairs. Shaoran gritted his teeth and leapt up one story, landed on the banister, then leapt up another story and followed Julius around the corner and into the hall. There they saw Tomoyo lying against a wall, shuddering.

"Daidouji-san!" Shaoran yelled, running forwards and keeling beside her.

"Sakura-chan… they took Sakura-chan, up there!" Tomoyo said, pointing to a hole in the ceiling. Julius had already jumped through the hole and Shaoran followed.

"**Time**!"

Shaoran heard Sakura's voice and it leant him new energy as the world around him was stopped by her magic.

"**Shield**!"

Her yell was followed by an explosion and a scream.

"Sakura!" Shaoran roared, leaping through the last hole and onto the rooftop. Sakura was crouching under the defence of her spell, glowing white around her. Shaoran ran forwards and knelt beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, Sakura glanced at Shaoran and he saw the fear in her eyes again.

"Whatever you saw, it was a trick they showed to you!" Shaoran said, a confused look came onto Sakura's face.

"Hoe?"

"Sakura, whatever you saw, when we were in the park, whatever you think you saw it wasn't real! They showed it to you!" Doubt covered Sakura's face.

"He's right, Kinomoto-san." The voice made them both look up, they saw Julius standing in front of them, facing the twins who stood on the far side of the rooftop. "These two attacked you yesterday, although you won't remember it. Whatever you were shown was to neutralise you as a threat and also to separate you from Li-san. Whatever it was, rest assured, it wasn't real and never will be." For some reason his calm words and kind expression wiped away Sakura's doubt and she turned to look again at Shaoran who smiled at her and nodded.

"Shaoran!" She cried, reaching forwards and hugging him.

"Ow! Hey Sakura, ow! That hurts." Shaoran exclaimed, Sakura released him and noticed the bandage around his shoulder and arm.

"Shaoran! What happened? Why are you hurt?"

"They did it." Shaoran said, pointing at the twins, Sakura stood up, what could only be described as 'Sakura rage' filling her.

"You!" She yelled, pulling a card out of her pocket and throwing it forwards, lifting her staff up, the card glowed as she called its name. "**Wood**!" Trees sprouted out of the rooftop and grew towards the twins but they just ran forwards, avoiding all the searching branches and vines with contemptible ease.

"You're going to have to try a bit harder than that." Julius muttered, leaping forwards and meeting the two. The male twin swung a sword at him and Julius ducked under the blade and then grabbed the boy's hands clutched around the hilt, stopping his movement. The girl cracked the butt of her staff on the ground and a spike rose from the rooftop at Julius' chest. He leapt to the side, flipping over the male twin's head as he did so and pulling the boy over his shoulder, slamming him onto his back. The boy gasped and the female twin howled in rage and pointed her staff at Julius.

"**Raitei Shourai**!" Shaoran's yell was followed by a thunderbolt blast that struck the girl in the side. She screamed as she was blasted several feet away before swiping the thunder away as if it were nothing with an enraged screech. The male twin swiped his sword at Julius but blonde boy rolled backwards away from the blade, the boy flipped into his feet and leapt back to join the girl again.

"_I told you it was a bad plan."_

"_Quiet. We can't beat all of them at once, let's leave them for now."_

The twins turned and ran off the rooftop, leaping the last step and disappearing. The trio sighed in relief.

Julius turned around and touched his hand to the rooftop, a blue glow emitted from his hand and the hole in the roof closed up, the holes on the other floors doing so as well. Sakura released the Time spell and the card moved back into her pocket. She swayed a little, her eyes half closed. She swayed too far and toppled over right into Shaoran's waiting arms.

"Shaoran…." She mumbled sleepily. Shaoran smiled as the effects of fatigue slowly lifted from Sakura and she shifted until she was sitting again. "I'm sorry Shaoran… I shouldn't have believed you would do those things." She cried, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Shaoran reached forwards and wiped them away from the corners of her eyes.

"It's not your fault, it's theirs." He said, standing and helping her to her feet. They both had released their weapons, returning to them their normal positions.

"But I should have known bet-" Shaoran silenced her, embracing her, bringing her to him and his mouth closed over hers. For a moment Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, then they closed contently and she wrapped her arms around him.

Julius turned away, giving the two some privacy and smiled to himself.

_Looks like things will be alright._

**Note: **Here y'all go, something to make it up to you ;).


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: **Well I'm glad you guys liked the chapter, hehe. I'm currently on study leave for my exams and don't have any exams until June so I'll try and update often. In any case: Enjoy another cliff hanger!

**C**hapter 6

"Sakura-chan, we're going to that juice bar. Want to come?" Chiharu called, waving from the door. Sakura glanced at Shaoran who was packing his things away into his school bag. He saw her questioning look and nodded.

"Yeah! Just wait for us." She called back, Chiharu grinned.

"Okay! We'll be waiting at the front gate!" And with that she slipped out the door and out of sight. Sakura picked her back pack up and slipped her arms through the straps and hefted it onto her back.

"Let's go then." She said, her smiling face beaming at Shaoran. Shaoran smiled back and they walked out of the room, saying farewell to various people. Outside in the corridor they met Tomoyo walking towards the gates.

"Tomoyo-chan! Why don't you come to the juice bar with us? Chiharu-chan and the others invited us." Sakura asked, rushing forwards. Tomoyo smiled.

"Rika-chan asked me a few moments ago. Shall we go then?" She said, Sakura's eyes brightened and she nodded.

"Yeah!"

They grouped by the gate, Yamazaki and his group were already there: Chiharu, Naoko, himself and Rika. However, there was one more who stood next to Yamazaki and smiled as Sakura, Shaoran and Tomoyo approached.

"Julius-san!" Tomoyo exclaimed, obviously pleased to see him.

"Ah, I'm glad I've been accepted into this circle of friends, haha." Julius said, rubbing the back of his head and grinning.

"Here we are!" Chiharu exclaimed, presenting the store to them. The turned around and leaned towards Julius, holding a hand out with the index finger held up, waving it from side to side. "This juice bar is the best one in town!" She confided in him.

"You know about juice bars, right? They were first made in Egypt!" Yamazaki proclaimed. Chiharu's eyes narrowed as she glared at the boy. Shaoran and Sakura listened intently, nodding their heads as Yamazaki spoke.

"The workers who made the pyramids got thirsty, right?" Yamazaki asked and the two nodded their heads, hooked on his tale. "So one day, one of the labourers found a pool where elephants were squishing lots of fruit! They drank from it since they were thirsty and then made a juice ba-" His tale was cut short when Chiharu grabbed his collar and dragged him inside.

"Enough of your lies, Yamazaki. Come on, let's get some juice." Sakura and Shaoran blinked.

"It was a lie?" Sakura asked, disappointed. Tomoyo chuckled.

"You never learn, Sakura-chan."

"Hoe?"

"You were right, Chiharu-san. This really is good." Julius said. Chiharu smiled in satisfaction.

"See?" She said, grinning. The group laughed.

Sakura and Shaoran sat next to Julius with Tomoyo sitting on to the other side of him, the others on the opposite side of the table. Chiharu was sitting next to Yamazaki next to window, Rika and Naoko sitting on the end.

"Say, you came from England, right?" Chiharu asked. Julius nodded.

"Yes, I live in a particularly nice part of the countryside in the south." He replied.

"Do you know Eriol Hiiragizawa-kun?" Rika asked. Julius thought for a moment, Shaoran glanced sideways, noticing it was faked. No one else seemed to realise.

"Ah yes I remember now. He's a boy our age with blue hair and glasses, right?"

"Yeah! That's definitely him." Chiharu exclaimed. Julius smiled.

"He and I were at the same school in England for a while but we were in different classes, I didn't see him much but I liked him. He was very friendly and kind."

The group chatted away while drinking their juice and the sun outside slowly sank behind the houses until the street lamps flickered into life. At last Sakura noticed the darkness outside.

"Ah! Father will be wondering where I am…" She exclaimed. The others glanced out the window, only now noticing the time.

"I didn't realise it had gotten this late. I need to go home or my mother will get anxious." Chiharu said. Yamazaki stood up as she did.

"I'll walk you home then." He said, Chiharu smiled and threaded her arm through his offered one.

"Thank you." She said and they left together. Rika and Naoko also excused themselves, leaving Julius, Tomoyo, Sakura and Shaoran alone in the juice bar. There was a ringing from Tomoyo's bag and she pulled out a mobile phone, answering the call.

"A car is coming to pick me up." She informed the others, having finished the call.

"I'll go home now. See you tomorrow." Sakura said, standing up. Shaoran stood up too.

"I'll walk you." He said, Sakura looked up, worried.

"But it's getting late; you need to go home too." She said but Shaoran shook his head.

"Wei will wait until I get back." He said, smiling. Sakura didn't argue further and let Shaoran take her hand and lead her out of the bar. Julius stood up, moving the glasses together neatly at the close end of the table.

"I'll wait with you until you're picked up, it can be dangerous at night." Julius offered, Tomoyo smiled.

"Don't you have a place to get home to as well?" She asked, Julius smiled back.

"I live alone so it doesn't matter when I go home." He said. They left the store, waiting outside on the pavement, looking for the tell tale headlights of a car.

"Then you're like Li-kun, he came to Japan alone. His family are still in China." Julius stared down at the floor, smiling sadly.

"I'm not like Li-san at all. I left no family behind." He said, Tomoyo held her hand in front of her mouth.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know…." She murmured, Julius shook his head.

"Don't apologise, there's no way you could have known. Besides, it's part of the reason I'm here now," Julius looked up at the starry sky, "My parents were killed by those twins two years ago. I vowed to protect any of their victims from that moment on, revenge you could say. Without people to feed on they'll whither away." Julius sighed, his face brightening, the sombre expression fading. "But never mind about all that. The past is the past and all we can do is concentrate on what's before us now. Don't you agree?" He said, smiling at Tomoyo who smiled back.

"Yes, I do." Light shone on the road in front of them as a limousine turned the corner, stopping right in front of them. The doors opened and tall women in black suits and black sunglasses stepped out and opened the back door for Tomoyo.

"Well then, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Tomoyo said, smiling. Julius nodded, bowing and then waving as the car drove off.

"Thank you for taking me home." Sakura said as they walked up the steps to Sakura's house, hand in hand. Shaoran smiled.

"I'm worried about you, you know. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." He said. Sakura blushed and they stood on the doorstep. "Well, I'll go now, sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow." Shaoran said, disentangling his fingers from hers. Sakura wrapped her arms around Shaoran and hugged him tightly. Shaoran returned the gesture and they stood there for several moments, enjoying the moment.

"Be careful, Shaoran." She murmured into his chest, Shaoran squeezed her a little then let go, she also stepped back.

"Don't worry about me." He said, smiling and turning to go. The door opened as he was about to go and Sakura's father stood there.

"Sakura-san! I was beginning to wonder where you were." Her father said, Sakura smiled apologetically.

"We went to the juice bar with some friends and lost track of the time." She said as ways of an excuse. Her father nodded, smiling.

"Well as long as everything's alright. Now come on in. Ah, hello there." He said, seeing Shaoran standing a couple of feet away. Shaoran bowed.

"Good evening." He replied.

"Thank you for bringing Sakura-san back."

"It was my pleasure. I must go now."

"Ah yes of course. Come by again sometime."

"Thank you."

Sakura waved goodbye to Shaoran and he raised his hand in farewell then turned away, walking down the steps. He heard the door close and the latch drop in place and closed the gate behind him, turning to walk home.

"_He's alone."_

"_Yes, now's the time to reduce their fighting strength."_

Shaoran walked past the school, glancing through the wrought iron gates, his mind distracted. A rustling made him look up and he saw the male twin standing a few metres in front of him. He crouched, ready to battle. Then there was a tap from his right and he twisted around.

The female twin stood there, the butt of her staff touching the ground.


	8. Chapter 7

**Note: **A short one; but I have a busy weekend and also just got Empire Total War so I have my hands full! Plus I just HAD to end it like this.

**C**hapter 7

"I'm going now!"

"Have a nice day!"

Sakura ran down the steps of her house, her father closed the gate behind her and waved as she disappeared down the street before returning to the house.

Sakura arrived at the designated meeting spot and looked around.

"Maybe he overslept…." She said to herself, leaning against the wall and staring up at the sky. Hearing footsteps she pushed away from the wall, ready to leap at Shaoran but stopped herself just in time.

"Good morning, Kinomoto-san."

"Good morning, Ragnar-san…." Sakura replied, disappointed. Julius caught the downcast look.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, smiling.

"No… it's nothing. I'm just waiting for Shaoran." Sakura said, Julius' smile vanished and his face became saddened.

"Kinomoto-san… I think you need to come with me." He said firmly.

"Hoe?"

"Li-san won't be coming here today… you'll see why when we get to school." With that Julius continued walking. Sakura was torn between waiting for Shaoran and following Julius; but his words resounded in his head and she followed him.

"What do you mean Shaoran won't be coming today?" Sakura asked, Julius didn't reply for a few moments.

"Kinomoto-san… did you notice anyone following you last night?" His question caught her off guard and Sakura had to think back to the previous night.

"No… what do you mean? Why would anyone be following us?" She asked. There was something other than confusion now, she could feel fear growing inside her and she couldn't trample the feeling down no matter how hard she tried. Julius remained silent again and they walked the length of a few more streets before he finally replied, they were now close to the school.

"Well, if you weren't followed last night, Li-san was after you separated." Sakura could hear gasps now from around the corner and hushed mutterings, a crowd of people. She could see rubble on the ground and the fear blossomed in her chest.

Julius watched Sakura sprint around the corner, looking up at the sky.

"So they're going to chisel away at us, huh?" He said to no one in particular.

* * *

Sakura rounded the corner and stopped, shocked. The wall on the opposite side of the school had been ripped apart, there was a small crevasse in the road and the school's fence had been torn apart.

But the most noticeable thing, the thing everyone was staring at, aghast, was the splatters of blood. Sakura saw Yamazaki and his group standing, talking, their faces pale. She ran towards them.

"Sakura-chan…." Rika murmured, looking worried.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, out of breath from her run. The others looked at each other, not sure what to say before Chiharu turned to Sakura. There was a great sadness in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan… Li-kun walked you home, right?" Chiharu asked. Sakura could only nod. "He walked past school on the way home, it's the fastest way to his from your house…." Chiharu didn't finish, looking to Yamazaki for some kind of comfort. Sakura knew what she Chiharu was getting at but it hadn't yet penetrated her thoughts; it lingered on the outside of her consciousness, not allowed in for fear of the implications.

Julius came around the corner. Sakura turned around to see him; he was looking at her sadly, as if in apology. Sakura ran forwards and her hands found the lapels of his shirt.

"What happened to Shaoran? Why wasn't he going to be there? What happened he-" Sakura's voice faltered as the dots begin to join together, her hands dropped from Julius' shirt as she slowly turned around, staring at the blood splatters on the wall.

Her scream could be heard three blocks away.

* * *

"Sakura-san… why aren't you at school?" Sakura's father asked, having opened the door. Sakura sniffed and stumbled forwards, hugging her father and crying into his apron. Fujitaka put comforting hands on her shoulders and looked up at Tomoyo and Julius who stood on the porch, both with sombre looks on their faces.

"Come in, I'll brew some tea." Her father said, leading Sakura gently inside and helping her take her shoes off. Sakura stumbled down the corridor in a daze and looked into the kitchen. A memory flew into her head and she cried, fleeing upstairs. The door to her room slammed shut and Fujitaka turned to Julius and Tomoyo who had taken their shoes off and followed him inside. His face was covered in concern.

"What has happened? I've never seen her like this before." Tomoyo looked away and Julius closed his eyes.

"Before we speak of this… would it be possible to have that tea? It's not an easy thing to discuss." Julius finally said, Fujitaka understood and nodded, gesturing to the living room.

"Please, sit down. I'll have it ready shortly." He disappeared into the kitchen so Tomoyo and Julius walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Ragnar-san… will they come for Sakura-chan soon?" Tomoyo finally said into the silence. The topic was still difficult; the horror fresh in their minds but it was a question she had to ask. Julius sighed.

"I'll be honest, Daidouji-san. Now is their best chance to finish it, so I would think so." Tomoyo shivered and Julius felt his hand reach out, closing over hers. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Fujitaka entered the room carrying a tray with mugs, sugar, milk and a tea pot on it. He laid it down on the table and poured them each a mug of tea before he sat down on the sofa opposite the two.

"Then, what is this all about?" He asked gently. Tomoyo shivered and leaned closer to Julius who put a comforting arm around her shoulders. He looked up, right into Fujitaka's eyes.

"The person closest to your daughter's heart is missing."


	9. Chapter 8

**Note: **I was thinking of submitting this tomorrow; but as I was up late tonight (the torrent for the first episode of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya S2 is a bit slow due to all the leechers) I managed to finish it off. Now, I gave you some happy news and some bad news; but I couldn't think of a better way to reveal to you a key part in the plot... the next key part will blow you all away!

**P.S: **Was too tired, forgot to put the breaks in before I posted it so here's the one with the breaks in.

**C**hapter 8

"Ah! You're back. How's Sakura-chan?" Chiharu asked, running up to Julius and Tomoyo as they walked through the gates.

"No good. She's locked herself away in her bedroom and won't respond to anyone." Julius replied, shaking his head. Chiharu sagged a little.

"I still can't believe it. How can you be so sure it was Li-kun though?" She asked Julius suspiciously. Julius smiled.

"I know a few people who work in the police here and they asked me to deliver a message to Tschumi-sensei." Julius lied smoothly. Chiharu accepted the lie without protest and walked away to join the others who were talking a few feet away.

"But how can you be so sure it was Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked as they put their bags down on their respective desks. Julius glanced around then lifted out something from his bag. It was a broken shard of a blade.

"Not many people in Tomoeda carry Chinese crafted blades." Julius whispered, concealing the blade in the depths of his bag again. "In any case, I've put wards up around Kinomoto-san's house and especially her room; but they'll only give me time to get there, they won't stop a determined attacker." Julius closed his bag and sat down, sighing and closing his eyes in thought.

"But will you be able to protect Sakura-chan, by yourself?" Tomoyo asked, concerned. Julius smiled weakly.

"I'm going to have to, aren't I?"

* * *

Shaoran's eyes cracked open and he groaned in pain, holding his side. He could feel bandages covering the wound on his side. He was in a dark room, it was an old building with rock flagstones and torches flickered in their brackets on the walls.

"Those are to keep you alive, nothing more. Don't move too much, it would be troublesome if you started bleeding again."

The grating voice of the male twin made the memories of the battle come back to Shaoran and he turned slowly to glare towards the source of the voice.

"Now now, don't give me that look. Just be glad we still need you otherwise you wouldn't be here now." A spark of pain shot through Shaoran's side and he collapsed onto his back, whimpering. A shadow rose up, blocking out the weak flame light and Shaoran looked up into hard, unyielding eyes.

"It'll be time to play your part soon."

* * *

The final school bell rang and Julius stood up, packing his belongings away into his school bag. He noticed someone standing next to him and glanced up at Tomoyo. Ever since she had heard about Shaoran's abduction she had looked strained and Sakura's condition had only increased that worry.

"I'm planning on going to Sakura-chan's house. I'm hoping she's a little more responsive now, that she's calmed down. Would you mind coming with me?" Julius caught the barely disguised tone in her voice and the pleading look in her eyes and nodded, smiling.

"It'd be my pleasure." He responded, hefting his back onto his shoulders and offering Tomoyo his arm. "Shall we go then?"

"Ragnar-san…"

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking… about how no one has found Li-kun yet. Surely that means they took him?" She asked. Julius nodded; he had been thinking the same thing.

"Yes. My thoughts are that they plan to use him against Kinomoto-san somehow… she'd surrender if they used him as a hostage." Tomoyo nodded, expecting his answer.

"Then, what about you?" She asked. For a moment Julius didn't fully understand her question.

"Me? Well… I'm not sure. Our best hope is that I can surprise them when they're least expecting it and take Li-san back from them." Tomoyo was silent, apparently satisfied with his answer.

Julius stopped suddenly, Tomoyo had to stop took, her arm hooking through his elbow.

"What is it?" She asked, worried. Julius' eyebrows were knitted together, frowning.

"They're here… up ahe- Kinomoto-san's house!" Julius leapt up onto a wall and disappeared, leaving Tomoyo to stand alone in the street.

* * *

"Oh Sakura… Sakura! We've brought someone to see you!" The voice drifted through Sakura's open window, jerking her awake. She knew the voice; it sent shivers down her spine. She released her staff and leapt to the window, looking outside. She could see the two twins, standing side by side a few metres away from the window, in mid air. Between them was a hunched figure, Sakura's heart skipped a few beats as she realised who it was; and her fears were confirmed when he looked up at her, his face pale and his eyes full of pain.

"S-Sakura… run! Go! Ge-" The male twin thumped over the back of the head with the butt of his sword, silencing him before turning to grin at Sakura.

"Now Sakura, if you come with us, without a fight, we won't harm him any further."

"But, if you choose to resist," The female twin started, motioning to the male twin who lifted his sword up to underneath Shaoran's chin, "Then he dies." Sakura glared at the two who grinned at her so menacingly. She knew what would happen if she gave in; but she couldn't bear to think of what might happen if she resisted.

Slowly, her staff fell to her side and her grip on it loosened, ready to drop it to the ground.

* * *

Tomoyo ran as fast as she could towards Sakura's house, she was out of breath but she forced herself on.

"Sakura-chan! Ragnar-san!" She was surprised to find her thoughts were not mostly concerning her old friend for the first time.

* * *

There was a rustling of wind and the two twins both turned around, too slowly. A figure darted out of nowhere and snatched Shaoran from the male twin's grasp but not before he swung his sword at the rescuer. Blood splattered the blade and flew through the air.

Julius landed on the roof heavily, holding Shaoran by the collar. He swung the boy in through Sakura's window, gasping in pain.

"Stay in there." He managed to say, standing tall and glaring at the two twins. He clapped his hands together and slowly dragged them apart, a glowing blue rod of light forming between the palms of his hands. He stretched his arms out to their full span and then held then out, palms up to the sky, the road turned around until it was pointing vertically up at the sky. The head of the staff began to grow, forming into a circle at the top. The main shaft of the staff also changed subtly and then Julius reached out with his right hand and took hold of the staff near the base, bringing his left hand to hold it at the middle.

The staff was his height, the main shaft was azure blue with the circle at the head being a mild yellow and golden engravings down the main pole, cleverly creating hand grips.

"So you're serious now."

"At last. Now it'll be worth-"

"-Killing you."

The twins flew forwards and Julius leapt forwards to meet them. The boy lunged forwards and Julius twisted to the side flicking his staff towards the sword, the blade sliding into the gap in the middle of the ring at the head of the staff.

The girl swung her staff at him, seeking the bludgeon his head. Julius ducked and when she began a follow up with the butt of the weapon he parried with the main shaft of his staff and then twirled away from the two, spinning the staff around in his hands and sending the boy's sword spiralling into the sky.

Julius swung his staff in a wide arc and a bolt of blue energy shot out from the head, hitting the male twin and sending him spiralling backwards. The female twin let out an enraged scream and swung her staff at Julius, the wind became much stronger. Roof tiles ripped off the house and flew at Julius but he smashed them all with his staff, the tiles below him becoming red and slippy as blood flowed from the deep gash down his right side.

The female twin ran across the roof top and jumped, bringing her staff down in a mighty vertical blow. Julius raised his staff up to deflect the blow across the centre of his weapon. A piercing blow erupted in his stomach and he glanced down, seeing the red blade protruding from his stomach. He growled and hefted forwards, pushing the girl back. He grabbed the boy's blade and yanked it forwards, making the twin stumbled forwards.

Julius twisted around, swinging his staff around at the same time and dealt the male twin and powerful blow across the jawbone with the head of his staff and releasing a blast of blue energy at the same time. The boy flew away from the house and out of sight. Julius fell to one knee as he turned to fight the remaining twin who scowled at him. Then she stepped back, lowering her weapon.

"We'll let you go for now. You'll probably die from those wounds anyway." She disappeared and reappeared behind him, her hand closing around the hilt of the sword. "And even if you don't, you'll be weak for months." She yanked the weapon out and Julius stifled a scream of pain, then the twin was gone, leaving him alone on the roof of the house.

Julius fell onto his hands and knees, gasping for breath as his life bled out on the tiles, turning them a dark, slippery red. His vision blurred and he toppled sideways, rolling towards the edge of the roof. Then he was falling through the air towards the hard flagstones down below.

Tomoyo rounded the corner and stood panting at the gate, seeing that nothing looked wrong with the building. Then movement caught her eye and she saw Julius rolling towards the edge of the building, then he fell off the edge and was plummeting towards the ground.

"Julius!" She screamed.

"**Fly**!" A voice sounded and Sakura flew out the window, the white wings sprouting from her back. She turned around and grabbed Julius' wrist but he had already picked up speed and she was yanked forwards, she fought against his momentum and managed to stop him falling to the ground at breakneck speed; but he still collapsed with a thump. Tomoyo pushed the gate open and stumbled up the steps, kneeling by the boy's side. Picking him up and resting his back on her knees. He was limp and going pale but his chest still rising and falling, if only a little.

"I'll get an ambulance!" Sakura said, running to the door and pushing it open.

* * *

Upstairs Shaoran lay on Sakura's floor, clutching at his side and gritting his teeth together. The wound had opened again when he had struggled free of the twins' grip when he had sensed Julius' approach and he could feel the red liquid seeping through the bandages.

* * *

Outside, rain began to pour down. The rain drops hit Julius' face and his eyes flickered open to see Tomoyo's face, she was cradling him in front of Sakura's house. He smiled weakly.

"What a mess I must be in." He managed to whisper. "It seems it's raining." He murmured before his head lolled back as unconsciousness took him again. Tomoyo's tears dropped onto his face.


	10. Chapter 9

**Note: **An interlude chapter for you while I figure out the details for the next stage.

**C**hapter 9

Julius' eyes flickered open, seeing the lights above him, glaring down onto his body. He could faintly hear the murmurings of voices around him, shadowy figures rose to either side of him.

He vaguely felt something being pressed over his mouth and then his eyes closed again, pain vanishing and he was left with a pleasant feeling before his dreams returned again. His last thought before the anaesthetic took him was the memory of when he had fallen off the roof. A voice resounded in his head, Tomoyo's scream.

_Isn't using someone's first name familiar in Japanese?_

"Ah, wait don't move. I'll carry your bag for you." Sakura said, reaching forwards.

"No I'm fine, really." Shaoran protested but Sakura wouldn't have any of it and eventually he relinquished his bag reluctantly, allowing Sakura to carry it. Shaoran slowly lifted himself out of his seat as Sakura watched concerned.

"Shaoran… you're still so hurt…." She murmured, Shaoran smiled.

"I'm fine. It's fine as long as you're safe." He said, Sakura smiled back, blushing a little.

"But now Ragnar-san is hurt… I wonder if he's okay." Shaoran put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. We owe him a lot, for what he's done for us. It's time we started taking things into our own hands." Sakura nodded, determination forming solid in her eyes.

"Yeah."

Julius' eyes opened again and he found himself lying down on a hospital bed, various machines around him. He glanced down, his neck stiff; and saw plastic wires entering his arm. He lay back, realising he had probably lost a huge amount of blood so he'd be needing some to keep him alive, which was what the wires were for.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Julius glanced towards the curtains which had been pulled apart slightly, a portly doctor entering into the little cubicle with a clipboard.

"How long have I been here?" Julius croaked, his throat suddenly felt dry.

"A couple of days. Here, let me pour you some water." The doctor poured a glass of water from a jug that was on the small table next to Julius' bed which he hadn't noticed. "Here." Julius accepted the drink gratefully and with great care managed to drink it without dropping the glass or pouring it down his front. The doctor took the glass from him and put it back on the table.

"Well, we sewed you back up and have pumped some blood back into you. You'll feel a bit faint for a week or so until you replenish all your blood supply. I expect you'll be here for that time though since you shouldn't be moving about with that injury for quite some time." Julius had to stifle a groan when he heard the doctor's instructions, he couldn't spend a week here! The twins would take off with Shaoran and Sakura in that time.

"In any case, I'll tell the young lady in reception you're awake now." The doctor said, turning to go.

"Lady?" Julius queried.

"Yes… she's your age with long black hair and a pretty face." The doctor left, pushing through the curtains. Julius lay back and tried to work out who it was.

"Sakura… I can feed myself." Shaoran said. Sakura looked at him and shook her head.

"No! The doctors said you shouldn't move around as much possible! And your shoulder's not fully healed yet either…." She trailed off, her head bowing forwards as she stared at the ground. "It's only you who got hurt… not me. You were always the one who had to suffer." She said in a quiet voice, her eyes becoming wet. Shaoran reached out and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Better me than you." He said, Sakura shook her head.

"No! It's not good that you keep getting hurt! When you went missing… I was so afraid. I thought they'd taken you off to….." She couldn't finish what she had started to say and broke down, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Come on, Sakura. Pull yourself together! I'm fine, alright? There was nothing you could do so don't worry yourself about it." Shaoran said, Sakura looked up, sniffing.

"You're right, I couldn't do anything… Ragnar-san was the only one who could fight them and now he's hurt and you're hurt I'll have to." Shaoran frowned, realising she was saying the truth. He was in no condition to fight and Julius wouldn't be for some time. Rather than let her worries consumer her, Shaoran pulled her closer to him.

"It'll be fine." He said, he felt otherwise.

"Daidouji-san!" Julius was surprised, he hadn't expected any visitors and he was pleased to see Tomoyo.

"Good day, Ragnar-san." Tomoyo said, sitting down on the chair next to the bed, folding her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry you have to see me in this state… I let myself get a bit beaten up." Julius said, smiling sheepishly. Tomoyo shook her head.

"No… I admire what you did to protect Sakura-chan and Li-kun." She said, smiling in return. They settled into a comfortable silence for several minutes, Julius staring up at the ceiling, thinking, Tomoyo also lost in her own thoughts.

"Say… there was one thing I was wondering about." Julius started; Tomoyo looked up, distracted from her thoughts.

"What is it?" She asked, Julius hesitated for a moment but then he jumped the barrier.

"When I fell off the roof… I heard someone call me by my forename. I thought it was you." Julius tore his gaze away from the ceiling and stared into Tomoyo's eyes and was surprised to find her cheeks had turned a little red from their customary paleness. Her eyes slid away for a moment before returning to look at him.

"Yes… I saw you falling off the roof and I was afraid…. I've been visiting here as often as I can to see if you had woken up or not. The doctors were afraid you had gone into a coma." Julius caught the tinge of emotion in her voice, odd concerning her usual formal tone of voice. He smiled a smile which actually had a deal of joy behind it for once.

"I'm happy you used my name like that though… it made me feel like we'd become close." Julius smiled. Tomoyo's cheeks reddened a little further and she reached forwards, taking Julius' hand in hers.

"Well, I hope you can extend the same familiarity to me, Julius." She said, smiling into his eyes.

"Of course, Tomoyo."


	11. Chapter 10

**Note: ***Gasp*! Never would've thought it, right? Want to know what? Read on! Also: As an advanced notice, I currently have plans for a CardCaptor Sakura/Shogu Chara! crossover. Of course, having not seen Shogu Chara! up to the latest episode and with this unfinished I won't start it; but it's so you can all expect something once this story is done and dusted ;). In any case, enjoy the new plot development!

**C**hapter 10

"**Shield**!"

"Sakura! Are you alright?"

"Yeah; but more importantly, they're here!"

Shaoran knelt by Sakura and reached into his pocket, procuring the beads from inside and releasing his sword. The two crouched under Sakura's magical shield and looked up at the twins who floated above them.

"Without Ragnar you can't do anything!" The female twin proclaimed, raising her staff and sending another bolt of lightning at the shield but it bounced harmlessly off. The male twin descended to the ground and sliced the shield open with his sword, grinning.

"Now you have nowhere to hide!" The female twin yelled, waving her staff once again. A strong gust of wind blew Shaoran and Sakura of their feet, lifting them into the air.

"**Fly**!" Sakura yelled, using the corresponding card. White wings sprouted out of her back and she caught Shaoran, flying down to the ground and landing safely. They stood ready against the two twins who scowled at them.

"You're as hard to crush as cockroaches!" The male twin roared, dashing forwards and swinging his sword in a wide arc. Shaoran parried and using all his upper body strength he pushed the twin back and knocked the weapon from his grasp. The male twin gasped, stumbling backwards but the female twin appeared beside him and slammed the butt of her staff on the ground. A wall of earth rose up and fell towards Shaoran like a huge wave.

"**Earthy**!" The wave stopped and then reversed down onto the twins who managed to dive out of the way at the last moment.

"Are you alright, Shaoran?" Sakura asked, running to his side. He nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." The twins growled at them from several metres away.

"Hm, we'll leave you for now. Don't expect to get off so easy next time!" The female twin called and the two disappeared. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're safe now." She exclaimed happily, Shaoran nodded.

"Yeah, now we know we can fight them and win!" Sakura nodded, smiling.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Eh, you got attacked by the twins on the way here?" Julius asked, sitting up then shivered in pain. Tomoyo stood up and gently pushed him back onto the pillows.

"You shouldn't work yourself up so much, you're still hurt Julius." She said and Julius nodded sadly.

"Yes… I'm still too weak to do anything." He murmured. Sakura shook her head.

"Not at all Ragnar-san! You protected us so now we can take care of ourselves! Don't worry, we'll be fine so you hurry and get better again!" Julius stared at her, stunned into silence. Tomoyo smothered a giggle and Shaoran burst out laughing.

"What?" Sakura demanded but Shaoran was laughing too much to hear and soon they were all infected with laughter. After they had calmed down they set into an amiable silence, each to their own thoughts.

"Kinomoto-san… where are your guardians?" Julius finally said, Sakura looked up as he asked the question but then looked down at the floor.

"Yukito-san is on a trip with onii-chan and Kero-chan hasn't woken up since the first time we were attacked…." Sakura trailed off and Julius nodded.

"As I thought, the twins have tried to disable your guardians. There's a good chance that once Yue returns he'll be caught in one of the seals they placed around this city." Julius sighed, crossing his arms and thinking. "I really don't like the thought of being stuck in this hospital while those two are running about freely." He muttered. The others nodded; no one wanted the twins around. There was a sharp cough from behind the curtain and it was pulled open, a nurse standing there.

"You have more visitors, Ragnar-san." She said, Julius looked perplexed as the nurse turned around and a boy and a girl walked into the curtains. Shaoran and Sakura jumped to their feet and Julius lurched forwards before cringing in pain.

"What do you want?" He demanded through clenched teeth. The twins stood there, smiling. The female held a hand up and suddenly everything around them froze in time.

"We came to negotiate." She said, grinning at them all mockingly.

"Negotiate what?" Shaoran demanded. The female twin's grin widened. The male lurched forwards and grabbed Tomoyo, pulling her towards him and holding a sword under her chin. Julius growled but didn't move, he couldn't with his injury.

"If you two come with us peacefully we'll let her go." The female said, gesturing at Tomoyo who shook her head until the male held the sword closer to her neck, forcing her to stop.

"Take me instead." Julius murmured, the twins shook their heads.

"Why would we want you? You're useless now anyway." Julius' eyes narrowed in anger but they were right, at that moment he was powerless. Then he smiled and the twins were taken aback by the sudden change in his mood.

"What are you so happy about?" The female screeched but Julius just laughed.

"You've chosen your hostage poorly." He said at last, everyone looked perplexed, even Tomoyo. Julius smiled at her warmly, his sound resounding in her head.

"_It's time to release that hidden power inside of you, Tomoyo. I'm going to unlock the seals for you."_

She nodded her reply and the twins flinched.

"What are you planning, Ragnar?" The male demanded, pulling Tomoyo a step back.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Julius said soothingly. The male wouldn't have any of it and lifted the sword from Tomoyo's throat and held his arm back before swinging forwards and loosing the sword. It flew from his hand and straight into Julius' chest.

"Not so smart now, are we?" The twin cackled. Julius just smiled as the sword fell from his chest and clattered on the floor. Tomoyo began to glow green and then suddenly a massive flow of energy filled the room, the twins turned and fled from the unknown power.

Julius smiled as his wounds began to heal, as did Shaoran's. Tomoyo stepped forwards and hugged Julius.

"Don't do something like that again." She murmured into his chest and Julius nodded, smiling. Holding her close.

"Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

"I didn't know Tomoyo-chan had any powers! Kero-chan himself said she didn't!" Sakura exclaimed, Julius grinned.

"Well Keroberos doesn't know of all the powers in the world, he missed a lot of the world's history while he was sleeping." He sat up, stretching his back and arms, feeling strength renewed in his body.

"But how did you know?" Shaoran asked. Tomoyo was staring at her hands, still not sure what to think of her powers. Julius smiled.

"I didn't until just now. I've been able to feel hundred of hidden pockets of power all over this city. It's not unusual, most people have some hidden power inside them. It was only just now that I saw Tomoyo's."

"So… what does her power do?" Shaoran asked, Julius laughed.

"It suits her personality… it heals and protects. She couldn't harm a fly with them."

* * *

"_To think that girl had powers!"_

"_Well, it's a good development."_

"_Good?! Now they're all healed and we have another magic user on our hands!"_

"_It means there's another couple we can feed off." _


	12. Chapter 11

**Note: **Next chapter will be more Sakura and Shaoran orientated.

**C**hapter 11

"_So we have to separate them?"_

"_Yes, together they are too powerful. We shall prey on the new targets first, the primary targets after."_

"_Sounds like a plan. When?"_

"_When we get a chance."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Wow, you sure healed up quickly!" Chiharu commented as the couple entered. Shaoran and Sakura looked around shaking their hands, flustered.

"Eh, y-yeah I guess so!" Sakura said, laughing to try and ease the suspicion.

"Well, that's great!" Chiharu said, smiling and turning away to the group behind her. Sakura and Shaoran sighed heavily, relaxing a little.

"This energetic so early in the morning?" A voice said behind them and the two jumped in surprise. Their action gave great amusement to the speaker for they laughed heartily.

"Ragnar-san… don't make us jump like that!" Sakura exclaimed, Shaoran nodded his head in agreement. Ragnar wiped tears of laughter away from the corners of his eyes.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." He managed to say, taking a hold of himself again. "Anyway, have you seen Tomoyo yet?" He asked. Shaoran shook his head.

"No, she usually arrives just after us." Julius nodded, smiling. Sakura stared at him in confusion, not sure to the cause of the slight redness of his cheeks.

"Why do you ask?" She asked. Now it was Julius' turn to be flustered and he looked around for a chance to change the subject, Shaoran caught his desperation and cut in.

"Sakura, did you bring Keroberos?" He asked. Sakura glanced at him then remembered the conversation they had all had the day before, about the seals place on her guardians.

"Yeah, he's in the bag I put in my locker earlier. I didn't want people to stare when he was snoring." She said, imagining the situation in her head and cringing, embarrassed by the thought of it.

"I think I know the seal they placed on him so would you mind if I saw him at lunch time?" Julius asked, Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Yeah! I was worried when he wouldn't wake up at all."

"Good morning." A soft voice said behind them, the trio turned around to see Tomoyo standing there. She glanced up at Julius and a faint red tinge touched her cheeks and she looked back at the floor nervously.

"Good morning." Julius and Shaoran chorused, Sakura stared in confusion at Tomoyo, worried.

"Is something wrong, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, Tomoyo looked up and smiled.

"No, it's not wrong. Just…." She trailed off, looking uncertainly at Julius who smiled comfortingly.

"We can talk later about it, if you want?" He offered, Tomoyo nodded, smiling back at him.

"I'd like that." Sakura stared between the two of them, utterly lost. Shaoran rolled his eyes when he saw the expression on her face and led her away from the two.

"They like each other." He whispered to her, so that the two wouldn't hear.

"Hoe?" Sakura exclaimed. Shaoran sighed as Sakura's hand flew to her mouth, the secrecy lying in ruins around them.

"Is something the matter?" Julius asked and Sakura shook her head furiously.

"No! No it's nothing, really!" She exclaimed. Tomoyo and Julius stared at her, both their heads tilting. Sakura turned away from them to converse with Shaoran secretly again.

"They're so similar!" She whispered to Shaoran who nodded.

"Yeah, they have a lot in common." He whispered back. The sound of a door sliding open put a stop to their conversation.

"I'm starting homeroom now!" The teacher called so they hurried to their seats and sat down for the beginning of the school day.

* * *

"Here." Sakura said, handing the sleeping Keroberos to Julius who took the Guardian of the Seal and laid him face up on the ground in front of him. He stared thoughtfully at the plush toy-like form then held his index finger to the sleeper's head. A blue light shone from his fingertip and a small ring surrounded Keroberos. There were various characters in the ring and outside it too, then more rings appeared. They were of different colours, mostly yellow but some were blue and there was one that glowed red. Julius pointed to the yellow circles.

"See these yellow circles? These come from your power, the blue ones come from Clow Reed's power. Before these would all have been blue but since you're now the owned of the cards and therefore the master of Yue and Keroberos, most of these have changed to suit your power, which are coloured yellow."

Shaoran pointed to the red ring that was circle Keroberos.

"So what's this one? When it comes to seals like this colour means a foreign spell string, right?" He asked, Julius nodded, studying it keenly.

"This was one the twins place on Keroberos to put him in this state. It's a binding spell from what I can see; but there are some symbols on here which worry me. See this one?" He leaned forwards and pointed to a symbol that was in front of Sakura. Shaoran leaned towards it, sitting on the other side of Sakura.

"That's not Japanese." Sakura said, Shaoran nodded.

"Nor Chinese."

"It's Celtic." Julius said. The couple looked at him, utterly lost.

"You mean from the ancient tribes of Europe?" Tomoyo asked. Julius nodded.

"Yes. Luckily it's a language I'm familiar with since the characters are similar to those of the Latin alphabet with a few extra and a few less. In any case, this symbol is used to separate two different spells so that one spell string actually serves two purposes." By this point Sakura's mind was overloading and she was completely confused. Shaoran glanced up at her and laughed at the concentration and frustration on her face.

"What?" She demanded. Shaoran shook his head.

"You've never studied anything like this so don't worry if you don't understand it. I barely understand what Ragnar-san is talking about now. This is all theory about magic… very few people learn it since you can use magic without knowing anything about it." Sakura relaxed, glad that Julius was the only one who really knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, you don't need to know anything about how magic works. I studied it as a matter of course… my form of magic requires a certain battle style. Whereas you just use a spell that suits the situation best, I analyse the structure of a spell and counter it with a suitable spell." Sakura's eyebrows twitched and Julius sighed. "Let's go with an example then. If you were to use the Fiery card then I'd study the composition that makes up the spell and find a weak point in the code for it and use a spell aimed at that weak point, probably a water based spell to add to the effectiveness." Sakura still didn't look like she fully understood but she nodded anyway, a little less confused.

"In any case… it means there are two spells the twins put on Keroberos. The main one is to seal his powers away and put him into a slumber, like he is now. This second one seems to be a possession mechanism of some sort." Julius squinted at the symbols as they swirled around in the red ring.

* * *

"_It looks like he's figured out the spells we put on the Beast of the Seal."_

"_If we don't activate the second spell then he'll remove both of them."_

"_Activate it then. We can separate them here."_

_

* * *

  
_

The symbols began to glow intensely. Shaoran leaped back from Keroberos, taking Sakura with him by the arm. Julius did the same, wrapping an arm around Tomoyo's stomach. They stood on either side of Keroberos, watching warily.

"I can feel Kero-chan's powers!" Sakura exclaimed, Julius' eyes narrowed.

"A possession mechanism… they're going to control him." Tomoyo's head snapped up to look at him.

"What do you mean control?" She asked, Julius held his hands out in front of him, his staff forming there.

"Kinomoto-san, use the Time spell!" He called, Sakura nodded and started to unleash the power of her key, Shaoran doing the same for his sword. "I expect they're watching us now, waiting for the time to strike. When they realised we'd found the spell they became cautious and assumed I'd notice the second spell. It's a spell that will possess Keroberos, in simpler terms it means he'll be under their control." As he spoke Keroberos' wings unfolded and enveloped him, Sakura's magic circle forming underneath him.

"No way…" Tomoyo murmured.

"**Time**!" Sakura yelled. The scenery around them turned yellow and all time stopped. Keroberos' wings unfolded and his true form stood there, eyes glowing red and he shook his head from side to side, looking at the two groups.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura exclaimed running forwards. Keroberos' mouth opened and a steam of fire roared towards the approaching girl, Shaoran dived forwards and knocked Sakura out of the stream of fire. He rolled onto the ground next to her, both unharmed. Sakura looked up at her friend, shocked. "Kero-chan, why?" She demanded but the only reply she got was another wall of fire. Shaoran wrapped an arm around Sakura and leapt out of the way.

"What's going on?" He yelled. Keroberos' head snapped in the other direction and another ball of fire roared towards Julius. Julius swung his staff, the weapon glowing blue; and knocked the fireball away from him and Tomoyo.

"The twins are controlling him!" Julius yelled. Keroberos roared and leapt towards Julius, jaws wide open. Julius sidestepped the huge winged beast and vaulted over his back, picking Tomoyo up and leaping away into the trees. He set Tomoyo down behind the trunk of a tree a fair distance away from the possessed Beast of the Seal.

"Stay here, alright?" He said. Tomoyo nodded his head and Julius stood up, preparing to run around the corner of the tree. A mixed giggling and cackling made him stop in his tracks. He held a hand out to Tomoyo and helped her stand up and stood in front of her, staff held ready.

The twins appeared before them, both grinning.

"Time to play."


	13. Chapter 12

**Note: **A short chapter. I found it in this state (half finished) when I decided to come back to it and decided that I'd upload this chapter while I remind myself of my ideas, come up with a few new ones and run over my plans for my Hayate no Gotoku fanfiction; and the proceeding fanfictions. In any case, enjoy this minor update and await the next installment, the story nears its end!

**C**hapter 12

"Watch out!" Shaoran yelled, pushing Sakura and leaping out of the way himself just as a stream of fire scorched the earth they had been standing upon.

"Shaoran! I can't hurt Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled back. "**Jump**!" She cast the spell and leapt up from another attack.

"Then just stop him from attacking!" Shaoran called. Keroberos turned around at the sound of his voice and threw a ball of fire at him before flying towards Sakura.

"What card should I use?" Sakura mumbled to herself, leaping out of the way of Keroberos' attacks. She pulled out Windy. "Will windy on its own be enough to stop him?" She murmured, then pulled out Wood as well and cast both the cards at once. "**Windy**! **Wood**!"

The two spells were cast and the cards reveal themselves in their true forms before speeding towards Keroberos and wrapping around him tightly, clamping his jaws closed and stopping him from moving. The Beast of the Seal fell to the ground, unable to use his wings where he rolled around, growling.

"Kero-chan…." Sakura muttered as she jumped down from her vantage point next to her friend where Shaoran joined her. Sakura began to sway and then fell towards Shaoran who caught and supported her.

"Hey, Sakura!" Shaoran cried, worried and shook her by the shoulders. Sakura slumped a little and Shaoran knelt down with her so that she wouldn't topple to the ground.

"I can't hold Time for much longer." She mumbled, exhausted. Shaoran touched his hand to the staff and felt his energy instantly begin to drag away.

"We need to hold it for a bit longer." He said. His energy reserves were not as high as Sakura's but he hadn't cast any spells so far. Even so, they would only last a few more minutes.

"Come on you two."

* * *

"You won't get away this time, Ragnar." The male twin said, hefting his sword above his head into the attack position. Julius raised an eyebrow as the twin sprinted towards him and leapt. The female twin swung her staff and a blast of air shot towards him.

"You two use the same old tricks over and over. I've gotten used to them now!" Julius roared. He thrust a hand towards the wind and a tornado appeared in the midst of the approaching air, sucking the blast wave inside and nullifying it. The male twin continued his assault despite the lack of his covering fire and swung his sword down in a mighty stroke. Julius deflected the sword along the main pole of his staff, forcing the twin to stumble towards him, right into the fist speeding towards his face.

The twin was hurled back and Julius swung his staff in a wide arc before holding it aloft. A ball of blue energy formed in the circular head of the staff and then shot away from the staff towards the twins who braced themselves, unable to dodge in time. The trees were ripped from the ground and the when the dust settled the twins were nowhere to be seen.

Julius sighed, relaxing and crouching down. His staff glowed blue, shrank and then disappeared as he held a hand to the ground. Blue energy filtered from his hand into the ground and the destroyed area repaired itself to its former state. The repairs done, Julius helped Tomoyo to her feet.

"Are you hurt?" He inquired, checking her over just to be sure when she shook her head. "Let's go join the others then." Julius said and clasping her hand in his he ran out of the wooded area back to where Shaoran and Sakura were, Sakura in Shaoran's arms. Sakura seemed barely conscious and beads of sweat trickled down Shaoran's forehead.

"Finally." He muttered, letting go of the staff. Time returned and the yellow background to the world faded, sounds of life returning to them. Julius knelt down by the struggling Keroberos and cast the spell to reveal the spell insignias again. He found the red spell string and gripped it as if it were a material thing in his hands, then, his eyes narrowing, he pulled, his muscles straining and bunching until it snapped and ripped itself into tiny ribbons before fading away completely.

Keroberos stopped struggling and relaxed, Sakura's spells faded away and the spirits rushed back into card form at her side. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around weakly. The Beast of the Seal stood up and hunkered over to her, nuzzling her face.

"Sakura…." He murmured, a smile broke out across Sakura's face and she held a hand up to Keroberos' face.

"Kero-chan… you need to change into your other form so people don't see you!" Suddenly regaining her energy she shot into a sitting position before nearly fainting and falling back against Shaoran.

"Hey! Don't be reckless. Just rest a little, alright?" Shaoran exclaimed, catching Sakura as she fell back. She nodded and closed her eyes, settling against him. Shaoran blushed a little but didn't say anything, letting her snuggle against his chest. Keroberos returned to his normal form and floated onto Sakura's lap.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…." He murmured, Sakura's hand lifted and then rested on his head.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault. We'll get them back." Sakura murmured sleepily. The other three smiled, another obstacle had been overcome. The next and final one was to vanquish the twins for sure.

Julius stared up at the sky and smiled to himself.

_I'm glad I came to Japan._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Now look what's happened! Ragnar is strong enough to defeat us on his own and those two can beat us if they team up against us. Not to mention that girl can heal them if they get injured!"_

"_Silence. We are outmatched but we're not beaten yet."_

"_Then what are we going to do, got any more bright ideas?"_

"_Let them come to us. We're stronger in our own domain."_

"_How will they find it?"_

"_Ragnar will know how to get there, he's always known."_


	14. Chapter 13

**Note: **A short chapter before the grand finale (hopefully comprised of two chapters with an epilogue).

**C**hapter 13

It the weekend, more specifically it was a Sunday and the two couples had assembled again at a juice bar. Julius and Tomoyo on one side of the table, Sakura and Shaoran on the other side.

"We can't just keep getting attacked like this, we have to beat them properly somehow." Shaoran said. Silence descended on the group, now that the dark reality had once again been placed down upon them. At last, Julius looked up.

"The twins can only be beaten in their own domain. It's a separate world to this one, a world they created and where they hide. I know how to get there; but the twins are stronger there, much stronger. We'd have to be ready for anything if we went there." Julius sat back as they all thought it over. In the end, it would be Shaoran's decision. Sakura would go with Shaoran and vice versa, but she was not one for making brutal decisions like this. It was not a simple case of beating the twins; they would have to be vanquished. Although they were monsters of nature, it was not something Sakura would find easy to do.

"Well we have to do something about them and the sooner the better." Shaoran finally said, after much thought. Julius breathed out and leaned forwards.

"I can open the way to their world; but whatever happens we must not be separated. They are far, far stronger in that world and only all combined do we have a chance at beating them." Julius glanced at Tomoyo who was sitting next to him. He was torn between whether to keep Tomoyo safe from the battle, should things go wrong or whether to take her. If she was left behind there was a chance she could be attacked by one of the twins while the rest were occupied in the other world; and she had the ability to heal others which could prove invaluable; but he still hesitated over taking her into such danger.

"I think we're all as recovered as we're going to get, so we need to strike before they come again. Tonight would be a good time, I think." Shaoran said, looking around the table. It was quite clear that Julius and Shaoran were the leaders in their little group, sexism aside it was simply down to personality traits.

"I agree. We need a meeting point, let's say the park and at five o'clock this afternoon? Time is tricky between worlds so we need to leave time for us to get back without anyone getting worried about where any of us are." Julius' mind was already running over what he'd need to take. This time he would be able to bring along his real battle equipment which could swing things in their favour.

The group departed, splitting into the two couples. Sakura and Shaoran heading off to the park, Julius and Tomoyo taking a stroll around town; past the library on a long route towards Tomoyo's house.

* * *

"Julius, when this is over, what are you going to do?" Tomoyo asked as they walked hand in hand down the empty street. Julius glanced up at the clouded sky and gave his answer some though. In truth, he was torn between what to do afterwards; return home or stay here?

"I think what I'd like to do is stay here; but my family's estates in England will require attention. I might let my sister take care of them while I'm gone." Julius said with a laugh, and then toyed with the idea for real; it didn't seem like such a bad thing to do.

"If you did have to go back, how long would you be gone?" Tomoyo asked earnestly, again Julius had to think.

"Not long, a month or so? Only as long as it takes to make sure things can run without me being there in person, I think." He said, the turned a corner, nearing one end of the park. They both stopped at the bridge and looked down it.

"Julius, do you know how this is going to work out?" Tomoyo asked him; but Julius had no answer to that question.

* * *

Sakura sat on the swing as Shaoran half sat and half leaned on the low metal barrier surrounding the little play area.

"Hey, Shaoran, do you remember that time just before we fought Eriol-kun, when we were here?" Sakura asked, Shaoran nodded.

"I remember." He said, not wanting to overly interrupt her. Sakura was often confused over her own emotions and found it hard to say some things, she was trying to get some across now so he let her speak unhindered.

"We didn't know we were going to finish it all just after that. Now we know when we're going to have to fight; and I think it's harder because I can't help but worry." Shaoran looked up to see tears rolling down Sakura's cheeks. He took a step toward her but she carried on speaking, making him pause.

"Every time we've fought them one of us has gotten hurt. Even Ragnar-san was badly injured and he's so much stronger than us. He said they'll be stronger there, that it's going to be a harder fight." She wrapped her arms around her as if trying to hold herself, she shivered but it wasn't from the cold, indeed the temperature was quite mild. "I can't help but think that, maybe… maybe one of us is getting to get hurt again; but it'll be worse than before. That one of us might not come back."

Sakura looked up from the ground at Shaoran, sobbing openly now. Shaoran stopped hesitating and took a step forward, embracing the weeping girl, pressing her against him. She leant in his embrace as if it would offer some solace from her fears.

"I don't want to think about it like that; but I can't help it!" She sobbed into his chest. "I'm scared it might be Tomoyo-chan, or Ragnar-san. But if you didn't come back, I couldn't keep going. So please… make sure we come back together." Shaoran closed his eyes and leant his chin on her head gently.

"Don't worry, I promise."

* * *

The deadline arrived and the group stood assembled in the park. Sakura had been kitted up by Tomoyo in another costume, one she had presumably kept from before and had adjusted for Sakura's new size. Shaoran stood in his ceremonial clothes and Tomoyo was dressed in a simple but practical dress.

Julius was the most visible change. He wore a chain mail hauberk with a blue surcoat with his family's emblem blazoned on his chest. A sword hung at his waist in a simple scabbard, runes running faintly up and down both the blade and the sheath at the same time. He wore a pair of boiled leather greaves and steel plated armguards that protected his arms from the elbow to the wrist so still allowing full flexibility. He wore dark navy blue trousers and black ankle high boots. In his right hand he held his staff; but this time more majestic as it was the real item rather than a recreation from magic.

"Let's go." He said, jabbing his staff into the empty air and then pulling it down as if ripping something open. Indeed, a hole appeared where he had 'ripped' the air with his staff and beyond they could see a long stone hall with many doors branching off. "Remember, stay together." Julius said, stepping through. The others followed and they were in the twins' lair.


	15. Chapter 14

**Note:** Another medium length chapter. Almost a D&D style dungeon here ..

**C**hapter 14

"Well, only one way to go." Julius said. They were in a corridor with doors on either side but it was clear that the way to go was straight ahead. The corridor ended where they had entered, the portal opening just in front of a stone wall. Shaoran and Julius took to the front, swords held in the guard position as they edged along the corridor.

They tested the doors they passed but none of them budged, all were locked tight. At the end of the corridor they found themselves at a T junction where they stopped to debate which way to go.

"In theory, it would be best to split up into two groups and go both ways; but we don't know how much stronger the twins are here so I advise caution." Julius said.

"Isn't there a way we can find them without going along these corridors? It seems like either way we choose will probably be filled with traps and I don't like the idea of playing into their hands." Shaoran said.

"I can't sense them at all, there's so much magic here it almost makes me dizzy. There's no way we can know where they are until we actually find them." Sakura said, she did indeed look dizzy or at least unwell, her skin paler than usual and her eyes a little wider, her nerves stretched to the maximum. Shaoran laid a comforting hand on her shoulder which seemed to bring a small amount of her normal composure back.

"Well, I guess we just choose one way to go and follow that one. If we go wrong then we can always turn back." Shaoran said doubtfully, staring down the misgiving corridors which bent around corners so any surprises were hidden from their view.

"But which way to go? We can't use our magic senses here, we'll have to rely on human instincts for now." Julius posed the question again. In the end they went with the old wisdom of walking around a maze with right hand touching the wall you'll eventually find the centre, or a way out; and turned right.

Sakura and Shaoran now led, Julius being the rearguard with Tomoyo in the middle. They all kept a wary eye out for any traps but the corridor was blank again, this time even devoid of doors. Eventually they made it into what seemed to be a large hall and as they entered a portcullis closed down over the archway they had entered through, followed immediately by a heavy wooden door.

They all looked around furtively for an attack but none came, their escape route had simply been cut off. Julius swung his sword at the door but it simply sunk in an inch before getting stuck. He yanked the weapon out after a few moments' levering and tapped the wood with his knuckles.

"It's treated, it'll be pretty resistant to normal means and I can feel some kind of magic in it, it's most likely magic resistant."

"So we have to go on?" Sakura asked nervously. The idea of having no way back did not appeal to any of them and her already heavily racked nerves were not holding out well to this new development. Tomoyo comforted her quietly while the two boys talked quietly off to the side.

"I don't like this, it's like we're being penned in, and they're herding us towards something." Shaoran spoke quietly so that the girls would not overhear, he did not want to make Sakura even more afraid of their situation. Julius nodded his agreement.

"Currently we have no choice but to go on, even if we are playing into their hands. They can herd us somewhere but in the end these walls themselves are only magic resistant, not magic proof. If we have no other choice we can simply just break through them." He said, gesturing at the walls.

They decided to continue, with little other choice before them. After what seemed like an age's wondering around the corridors they had to stop when Sakura tripped over a small rock and fell onto her face. Shaoran lifted her into a sitting position and leaned her against a wall and let Tomoyo check her over; but it seemed like she was only tired. It seemed as if the oppressive magic in the air was affecting her badly. Even Shaoran and Julius felt a little nauseous.

"We can't waste too much time in here, Sakura'll collapse before we find them and I'm not sure how long it will be before the rest of us suffer as well." Shaoran said, again in a private counsel with Julius who was kneeling down where Sakura had fallen. He held up the small stone Sakura had tripped on.

"This doesn't look like it's been chipped off anything, perhaps it came off a shoe?" He suggested and Shaoran caught his meaning, it meant someone else had come down here before.

"So we're on the right path?" He asked earnestly, Julius stood up and shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." He said again. They turned back to the girls to find that both Sakura and Tomoyo looked to be asleep. The two boys darted forwards and shook the girls by their shoulders but neither awoke.

"Daidouji didn't seem to be affected by any of this!" Shaoran said as he laid Sakura back against the wall.

"She just hid it; I imagine she didn't want to trouble us. That would suit her nature anyway. In any case, we can't leave them here." Julius helped Shaoran to load Sakura onto his back and then carried Tomoyo on his own back in a fireman's lift. They continued on but more slowly, now burdened by the two girls and feeling the magic grow heavier in the air, pressing in on their senses.

They began to see more signs of life as they continued on. Muddy footprints on the floor, discarded clothes and other items. Julius pushed at a door with his shoulder and it gave, swinging open to show what appeared to be a modern day bathroom, the change of scenery was confusing but they didn't waste time. The two boys laid the girls against the bathtub and dabbed their faces with cold water in an attempt to wake them up.

Sakura stirred and eventually awoke but Tomoyo remained blissfully asleep. Sakura looked up sleepily, her head lolling from side to side as if she were drunk.

"Shaoran…?" She murmured. Her wits slowly returned to her and after a few more attempts to wake Tomoyo up they continued on, Julius once again carrying the slumbering girl.

"The magic seems to be weakening." Shaoran said and the other two nodded, having noticed it themselves, like a headache blessedly lifting. Tomoyo stirred and whispered something but did wake up so they continued on again, all the while the magic in the air getting weaker and weaker; and the feeling that they were closing in on their enemy becoming stronger and stronger.

Suddenly they found themselves in a large hall once again; but this one was not void of everything. Racks of weapons were arrayed along the walls; but one thing drew all their attention keenly. Skeletons were nailed to the walls, always in pairs. Shaoran turned to block the sight but Sakura was already screaming in fright, turning away, crouching low. Shaoran comforted her, rubber her shoulder and whispering into her ear.

Eventually Sakura let Shaoran lead her across the room, her eyes firmly shut against the sight. The two boys had paled at the sight but had not turned away from it, Julius from seeing worse sights and Shaoran from the want to stay strong to comfort Sakura.

Instead of entering another maze of corridors they emerged into a second hall, larger than the first. Raised platforms rose across the room with no visibly pattern, creating random contours across the room with flat areas, sheer drops and varyingly steeped slopes.

"You finally arrive." The voice boomed across the room. The group jumped, unused to hearing the sound of a voice other than those familiar to them and always hushed. Sakura was midway through the process of releasing her staff and Shaoran stood guard as she completed the awkwardly long ceremony.

There was a glint, a whistling through the air and Shaoran knocked a spear aside that had been thrown by a hidden attacker. There was a chuckle of amusement that resounded off the walls and echoed in their ears. Julius slowly knelt down and leant Tomoyo against the wall, she was still not conscious and would prove a problem if they fought here. Sakura stood ready now, her staff unleashed. She had already cast the Fly and Sword Cards, just to be sure.

"What are we going to do with Daidouji like that? We can't just leave her unprotected but we all need to fight." Shaoran hissed out the corner of his mouth. Another spear shot out from the stage for battle but it flew wide and bounced harmlessly off the wall into the room behind them. Julius thought furiously.

"Maybe if you use the Shield Card it will be enough to protect her; but I don't want to risk her safety." Julius said. He saw the glint of a raised weapon out of the corner of his eye and swung his staff to deflect the spear hurtling towards him; but it split into several pieces just before impact and he could only watch as his efforts successfully diverted four of the small metal splinters but three slipped past his guard and he felt them puncture his surcoat. The chain mail hauberk would have stopped the spear from doing any damage; but these splinters were needle thin and although one was caught on two interlinking rings the remaining two splinters slipped through the gaps and he gasped in pain as they entered his body.

He doubled over; collapsing on the floor, dropping his staff and his hands flying to his stomach where bloody was already spilling out to stain his surcoat and splash onto the floor. It was the same for the back of his coat, the sharp ends of the splinters protruding from his back having been carried through his entire body by their momentum.

Sakura cried out, rushing forwards but Shaoran gripped her by the shoulder and pulled her away just in time to avoid a similar fate. Julius rolled onto his side, his world fading to black as his life spilled onto the flagstones. He couldn't believe he had fallen so easily, he should have been better prepared but he had been careless. His arms fell limply onto the ground before him; no longer did he have the strength to put pressure on the wound. He could only watch as he bled out onto the floor and all he could do was pray that Sakura and Shaoran would have the strength to defeat the twins without him and to protect Tomoyo.

She was still leaning against the wall, eyes closed and ignored as a threat due to her state. Blood was splattered onto her face and on the wall next to her, the warm liquid bringing senses back to her body. Unnoticed by all, her eyelids flicked open.


	16. Chapter 15

**C**hapter 15

The world came back to Tomoyo slowly, her surroundings a blur as her senses returned gradually. She felt something sticky on her face and reached up a heavy hand to touch it and moved her fingertips into view to see them tipped with red. At that moment her vision returned just enough for her to make out a curled up blur on the floor a few paces in front of her, surrounded by a sea of red.

She made out the face and suddenly her adrenaline kicked in as fear rose in her and she could see for certain whom it was. She screamed and crawled forwards on her hands and knees to turn the body over. She held Julius' limp head in her hands; he stared up at her with glazed eyes losing the last remnants of life he vainly clung to.

"Julius! Julius!" Tomoyo cried out, rocking the near dead boy's body as she wavered. A long, last and faint breath left Julius' lips and his eyes were finally empty, devoid of all life. "Julius!"

"That's Tomoyo-chan's voice!" Sakura exclaimed, turning towards the source before a powerful hand grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her out of the lethal trajectory of a spear.

"Don't let off your guard! Ragnar's already gone because he let it down for one second; we're on our own here." Shaoran shouted, planting his feet on a wall and somersaulting off of it, pulling Sakura with him.

"Where are these attacks coming from?"

"I don't know; but we can't keep going on like this. Cast the Fiery Card on the hills, that'll root them out!" Shaoran let go of Sakura so that she could fly herself.

"Okay! **Fiery!**" Sakura called, casting the Card with a tap of her sword. Streams of fire burst out of the card and shot towards the hills covering them in flames.

"Did that do it?" Shaoran asked to thin air as they regrouped in an open space. A pair of shadows appeared above the hills and the couple instantly recognised the twins. They cackled and lowered themselves to the ground just feet away from Sakura and Shaoran.

"Time to clean up." The female twin said swinging her staff around her like a baton; whipping up a mighty wind that forced the couple to brace themselves or lose their footing. Shaoran narrowly avoided a scything sword blade aimed at his midriff but as soon as he took one foot off the ground to sidestep the wind took advantage and ripped him off the ground and blasted him around like a rag doll.

"Shaoran!" Sakura called, taking a step forward. The wind tugged at her remaining foot and she fell forwards, the wind too picking her up but her wings flapped furiously against the onslaught and she managed to make headway against the powerful air currents; but the two were completely under the power of the twins now.

The wind changed direction and hurtled Sakura towards a wall where she crashed into it head first and toppled to the floor, unconscious. Shaoran struggled in vain against the unseen force whipping against his clothes and hurtling him around the room. He caught sight of the prone Sakura and swore, they were in trouble, serious trouble.

At that moment, a flash of green attracted all their attention to a forgotten body and supposedly helpless girl. The corpse was rising, leaning heavily on the staff. Blood spurted out of a half closed wound onto the floor but the figure didn't seem to take any notice and continued to stand, green coloured energy flowing into his stomach from Tomoyo who sat as if in a trance.

"O mighty winds, heed your master!" A powerful, magic imbued voice came from the figure, echoing around the room and suddenly the winds were carrying Shaoran to Sakura. He landed running and dashed over to his prone lover.

"Sakura! Oi, Sakura, get a grip!" He urged, shaking the limp girl but her only reply was a quiet moan.

"Flames of the damned, smite down thy enemies!" The voice rang again across the landscape and the flames blanketing the hills leapt up into a mighty wave of fire and rose before the twins before crashing down with mighty force, washing away the two.

In seconds Julius and Tomoyo had joined Shaoran with the unconscious Sakura. Julius' wound still bled but the flow was a small trickle compared to the gush that had nearly ended his life. Tomoyo leaned heavily upon him, exhausted.

"Here, Tomoyo, stay here with Sakura and see if you can help her but don't push yourself further." Julius said quickly, levering Tomoyo down to sit leaning against the wall next to Sakura.

"Be careful, Julius. I couldn't heal your wound completely." She murmured sleepily.

"It takes a lot of energy to bring someone back from the dead, let along heal such a serious wound." Julius responded, turning to Shaoran and nodding grimly to him.

"Let's finish this." Shaoran nodded his agreement and they both turned to where two figures with blackened hair, dusty faces and charred clothes were rising from the ash like the undead. They threw back their heads and a primordial howl escaped their lips to resound across the stone hall.

Julius unsheathed his sword, holding his staff in his left hand with his sword in the right.

"I'll take the guy with the sword, you get the spell caster." Shaoran spoke out of the side of his mouth and together the two boys leapt forwards. Shaoran lunged and his opponent parried with the clang of metal. The two boys pushed against each other over their blades, Shaoran with gritted teeth and the boy with a feral snarl.

They pushed away and met again with another clash of swords and so their deadly sparring match began.

A dozen yards to the side Julius was engaging in a magical duel with the female twin. She swung her stuff and a string of energy balls blasted towards Julius but he swung his staff vertically and a pillar of rock rose from the ground to absorb the blows, he then shattered the pillar with a swung of his staff which sent the sharp shards of rock hurtling towards the female twin, forcing her to leapt out of the way to avoid being impaled.

Julius intercepted her and swung his staff for a physical blow, the twin blocked it with her own and twisted around using her staff for leverage for an axe kick; but Julius had already moved to avoid the blow and countered with a sharp lunge. His sword slid through his opponent's robes but missed the body underneath by less than half an inch. The twin recoiled and pushed away from the small melee, somersaulting back to earth with Julius repeating the manoeuvre to land opposite her.

* * *

Shaoran clashed again with the male twin and slid his blade down his opponent's down towards his hands where the cross hilt stopped his sword short. He twisted around the blades to shoulder the male twin and so upset his balance and slipped his sword underneath his enemy's and to knock it away from them to prevent a block. He backed away for the briefest of moments to gain space for the fatal lunge and then leapt forwards.

The twin reached out his free hand and grabbed Shaoran's sword. It sliced through his skin but he didn't seem to care and lifted himself off the ground, forcing Shaoran to stumble forwards as his lunge carried him on. The twin turned in mid air so that he was falling face forwards with his sword out in front of him, aimed at Shaoran's head.

Shaoran twirled to the side and whipping his sword around with his body to slice across his opponent's chest once he landed but the twin turned himself horizontal so that the blade sailed inches underneath him before rolling away from Shaoran to give him time to regain his footing. They were both breathing heavily, caught up entirely in their fight.

Shaoran leapt forwards again, keen not to be forced onto the defensive and forced his opponent back through a series of neat and fast half lunges and feinted cuts. His tactic was to wear his enemy down before he tired and so gain enough of an upper hand to finish the battle; but the twin wasn't tiring any longer and seemed to avoid his blade with more and more ease; but Shaoran knew that it was simply him who was tiring.

If this kept up, the twin would be able to step through one of his attacks and start inflicting wounds upon him and the battle would be decided once that happened. Shaoran feinted a lunge and then leapt back, bringing out a piece of paper with Chinese characters scrawled upon it. He threw it up in the air to catch on the flat of his sword but the twin had already responded by swinging his sword down vertically from six feet away, a wave of energy left his blade and shot towards Shaoran, the distance was too short for him to respond and time seemed to slow as he saw the attack drawing closer and closer.

* * *

Julius could feel his wound slowly reopening; but there was nothing he could do about it. He had to end the battle quickly so he started to extend his arsenal of spells, varying their power to upset his enemy's defence.

"O Odin, unleash your flock upon the enemy before me!" He called and tapped his staff to the floor. Crows appeared from nowhere all around him and charged the twin who responded with a wave of her staff, a wall of fire descending on the crows and incinerating them.

"Mighty Thor, strike thine hammer down upon this monster!" Bolts of lightning shot out of his staff at the twin who caught them with her own staff but was forced back a step, unable to completely control the power behind the magic. Julius had anticipated this weakness and his sword rose in his right hand which he held at arm length. He slowly drew a circle in front of him with the sword which left a burning trail hanging in the air.

"Let Lucifer reclaim the darkness in your soul!" His voice tolled, magic rolling off his tongue as easily as normal words. The fiery ring exploded into several orbs of fire which blasted off towards the struggling twin, each ball growing in size and intensity until the grown they passed over was scorched by their presence. The twin had no chance, it couldn't move for being hit by the lightning and couldn't block the fire balls. There was a mighty explosion followed by a scream and when the smoke and dust settled, there was nothing left but a charred staff.

Julius breathed out with a sigh of relief, the adrenaline fading from his body and stripping him of energy. The pain in his side flared and he bent double before slowly lowering himself to the ground, holding his wound to stem the blood flow. He could do no more in his condition but watch as Shaoran fought the remaining twin; but then he saw the energy blasting towards Shaoran and despair filled him, if he fell then that was the end for all of them.

There was a mighty explosion and a cloud of dust and dirt shrouded them all and all Julius could do was peer into the murk and pray that Shaoran was safe.


	17. Chapter 16

**C**hapter 16

"**Shield!**" Sakura's cry was unheard through the sound of the explosion that drowned out all other noise. As the dust settled the twin came hurtling out of the dust at her, having seen her standing with her staff extended.

"**Sword!**" She cried again, her staff changing into a sword with which she expertly deflected her enemy's weapon and then smashed the butt of her own sword into the twin's chest which sent him reeling backwards.

The dust was slowly clearing and a shadow lay prone on the floor with a long gouge in the ground leading up to it. Sakura knew who it was and began to run forwards when the twin intercepted her and slashes his sword at her chest; but Sakura leapt back and cast the Fly Card and soared into the air.

The shadowy bundle moved silently, standing and then lunging at the twin. Sakura descended towards him with her sword held out in front of her to keep his attention as Shaoran leapt from behind. His sword shot through the twin and emerged out the other side. There was no blood but black energy seeped out of the wound and rose towards the ceiling like smoke. The twin screamed a blood curdling scream; but wasn't dead. He struggled and managed to grab Shaoran's hands and pulled him to the floor where the twin grabbed Shaoran's head and placed a knee on his back, pulling the head back in a way it should never go.

Sakura saw it and her apprehensions about hurting the twin or even killing him vanished and she shot forwards, plunging her sword right into the twin's heart. He reared his head and screamed as his body began to dissolve. Shaoran rolled out from under the twin, massaging his neck and coughing.

Sakura began to run over to him but a hand closed over her leg and dragged her backwards with a scream. The dying twin's hand wrapped around Sakura's torso even as his legs dissolved into the air. He began to squeeze with every ounce of strength he had left, determined to inflict one last casualty on the enemy that had killed his sister and had slain him.

"Sha-" Sakura tried to call out to Shaoran but he was still incapacitated but despite that he tried to crawl forwards to save her. There was a jarring crunch and Sakura screamed as her ribs were cracked and began to cave under the mighty pressure. Bloody frothed in her mouth and she began to choke on it, coughing and spluttering amidst her screams. The world began to go black and she wanted to cry, to have come so far to fall now, it was too cruel. The last thing she saw was Shaoran's face, pale and scared as he watched her die.

"She's waking up!" Sakura vaguely heard the voice and she willed her eyes to open, wanting to see the owner, hoping it was him and that all was well.

She was not disappointed. Shaoran was there, holding in a sitting position leaning against his chest as he knelt down beside her.

"Shaoran…." Sakura managed to say and she saw relief in his face.

"I'm so glad. I was worried you'd gone." She felt something wet against her face and she saw something she'd never could have imagined, something she had never wanted to see, Shaoran crying. She tried to reach up a hand to comfort him but her body wouldn't respond, she felt weaker than she had ever felt.

"I'm fine. It's okay." She said instead and he held her closer. She nestled against him, happy to be close to him when she felt so weak. Shaoran was her pillar of strength, he never wavered or gave up, he was always there and she always wanted it to be so.

Footsteps announced the arrival of others and Sakura managed to tilt her head to see Tomoyo walking over to them, she had Julius' arm slung over her shoulder but he was slouched, his legs sliding across the floor.

"Ragnar-san! Is he okay?" Sakura asked, jerking slightly as strength began to return to her. Tomoyo lay Julius down carefully on the floor on his back. His face was calm and serene. His chest rose and fell very slightly and Tomoyo looked down sadly.

"Ragnar saved you. He took you away from that monster and absorbed your injuries." Shaoran explained and Sakura jumped a little again.

"What? Why did he do that? He'll….." She trailed off as they watched Ragnar; but there was no sign of injury upon him now. His clothes were covered in blood but there was nothing fresh and his face registered no pain.

"I healed him but…." Tomoyo trailed off, it was plain to see that even with her healing magic she might have been too late.

But as if to just dispute all their pessimistic thoughts Julius' eyes fluttered open and he saw the tearful Tomoyo sitting watch over him.

"Guess I'm dead then, all I can see is an angel." He said quietly with a calm smile. Tomoyo burst into tears then, losing her usual calm composure and hugged Julius, burying her face into his shoulder. Julius slowly sat up, holding Tomoyo in his arms and caressing her hair.

"I'm alright, don't you worry my dear."

* * *

Two hours later the group were standing in the park again. Julius carried an exhausted Tomoyo in his arms, sleeping away her fatigue; and Shaoran and Sakura half carried each other, sharing each other's strength to keep them upright.

"So it's over?" Sakura asked hopefully and Julius smiled.

"Indeed it is; although I don't things will ever quite be the same here." He said, glancing down at Tomoyo.

"Are you going to stay here then?" Shaoran asked and Julius thought for a moment.

"I have a rich family to run with many companies to handle," he stopped for a moment then grinned, "but I don't see why I can't move all that to here."

* * *

A week later the two couples sat once again in the juice bar, talking and laughing as normal people their age would. The day grew long and the group left after paying; splitting up into their pairs outside with a farewell wave to the other couple.

Shaoran and Sakura stood on the bridge together, watching the river flow below them as it reflected the sunlight up at them. They remembered all their adventures together, everything that had been thrown at them but they had come out triumphant in the end, stronger than ever. Shaoran turned to Sakura only to find she was turning to him too. There was no need for words as they moved together, Sakura leaned up and moved closer to him, her arms on his chest. Shaoran's arms encircled her and brought her close to him and their lips met.

* * *

"Mother would like to meet the man I've chosen, you know." Tomoyo said as they stood outside the gates to her family's estate. Julius smiled and gave her a small shrug.

"She's a busy woman, I see no reason for her to disrupt her schedule to meet me. When she has the time I'd be only too happy to meet her." He said, opening the gate for her. Tomoyo stepped through and then turned around.

"I came here to help Sakura-chan; and I did that; but I found something I'd never have expected to find. I'd hate to think what I'd miss out on if I hadn't come here." Julius said as she looked up at him. She took a step forwards again so that less than a foot separated them.

"So what did you find then, Julius?" She asked quietly with a small smile.

"I told you before, didn't I? I found heaven and my own little angel."

**Note: **And that signifies the end of this fanfiction. Await further CCS installments! I have ideas for mystery stories with my favourite creations, Himura and Elena at the end of the series I'm writing, so look forward to those!


	18. Prologue Book 2

**Note: **This is a sort of 'Book 2' of Trouble in High School! I have (very creatively!) dubbed this 'Further Trouble in High School!' Due to the (relative) success of the original I thought perhaps I might try and continue the story, as it was fairly well liked (I think). This is set in the spring holiday when the first occurred in the Autumn term. Julius returned to England immediately after the first story ended so he's been gone for over half a year now and things have gone on as normal.

Anyways, background finished so enjoy!

**P**rologue: - A New Year

"I'm heading out!" Sakura called out to her father who was washing breakfast dishes in the kitchen.

"Do you have that present for Tomoyo-san's mother?" Fujitaka asked from the other room. Sakura checked that she was indeed carrying the bag containing the present before confirming that she did. "Have a safe trip then!" Her father, as ever, waved her off from the door before closing it once she was out of sight.

It was the spring holiday prior to the last term of Sakura's 8th grade and, as was usual for that time of the year, the sun was out and it was warm without being blisteringly hot like in the summer. On that particular day Sakura was heading to Tomoyo's house as her mother had some kind of formal business party thanks to a new deal her company had made and she had been invited. Sakura's father had also been invited, grudgingly; but he had a lecture to deliver in the afternoon so he had declined.

"Formal parties always have loads of cake and sweets at them, right?" Keroberos asked from her handbag, having unzipped it from inside and poked his head out.

"Kero-chan! Sheesh, you never learn! What if someone sees you?" Sakura protested; but made no action to hide him. After several years she had become used to his refusal to be hidden away.

"There ain't no one around at the moment! Besides your handbag's too small. Can't you get a bigger one?" He complained.

"This one's fine! Dad didn't get it for me so you could ride in it!" Sakura declared, slightly annoyed at Keroberos' blithe insulting of her new accessory.

"Never mind that, will there be cake?" Keroberos swapped back to the earlier subject, veering away from the touchy subject.

"Maybe! You'll have to stay in Tomoyo-chan's room though and hide if someone comes in." Sakura warned him but the Guardian of the Seal was already observing nothing in particular, not listening to her.

After a bus ride and a walk around the expansive estate Sakura finally made her way up the drive to Tomoyo's 'house'. Mansion was a more fitting term for the huge, modern house complete with sleek, modern architecture and far stretching gardens kept to perfection all year round.

The front door was open to let warm air into the front hall where maids were greeting guests. One of them recognised Sakura and waved her over.

"She's in the main hall right now. If you'd like I can take your bag up to her room." Sakura had visited often so the staff here knew her quite well by now.

"That's alright; I'll take it with me. Oh, do you know where her mother is? My father wanted me to give her this." Sakura held up the bag containing the gift which the maid took and promised to give to Tomoyo's mother when she was available. Sakura thanked the maid and took the directions she was given to the dining hall. She had never been in the room, having mostly stayed in Tomoyo's room or been outside for meals.

Sakura entered the dining room and looked around, astounded by the high ceiling and huge room that seemed to stretch on forever. Long tables were pushed up against the walls with refreshments arrayed in a neat fashion along them. Keroberos made some kind of whining sound at seeing the food and knowing he couldn't eat it there and then causing Sakura to look around quickly in case someone had heard but there were too many conversations go on for anyone else to have noticed. She stuffed him inside the bag and zipped it up for good measure anyway.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo drifted free of the crowd, dressed in a very expensive looking dress and with her hair now let loose down her back.

"Tomoyo-chan, you look great!" Sakura greeted her best friend as she stared in amazement at the dress.

"You look very cute too, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo returned the compliment and then led Sakura through the press of people.

"There are a lot of people here." Sakura-chan observed, ever noticing the obvious.

"Both companies are rather large so there were a lot of important guests to invite. Mother was very happy with the deal so she decided to have a big party in celebration."

"Oh, I have Kero-chan with me… he wouldn't stay behind no matter what I said." Sakura said, feeling a little guilty but Tomoyo just laughed in her gentle way.

"I was expecting that. We'll have snacks bought to my room later. Mother wanted to see you before we go up though." Tomoyo searched around and muttered to herself as she tried to find her mother.

"Won't she be busy talking to someone or something?" Sakura asked nervously, worried she might intrude on an important conversation but Tomoyo waved her fears away.

"Mother insisted, she wanted you to come as much as I did, ah, there she is." Tomoyo led Sakura through another press of business men. Sakura noticed that most of them were young or elderly, there were very few middle aged men there and she wondered if perhaps those men were busy working.

"Sakura-chan! It's so lovely to have you here!" Tomoyo's mother, as always, was overjoyed to see Sakura and broke off from her conversation almost in mid-sentence to make her way over and greet the girl affectionately.

"Thank you for inviting me." Sakura said, smiling widely. She liked Tomoyo's mother, she couldn't think of a more loving aunt.

"That's alright! You haven't been around this holiday yet so we just had to use this as an excuse to have you here! Oh, I know. I'll introduce you to my new partner, he's your age and he'll be going to your school next term." Tomoyo's mother stepped out of the way to reveal a tall blond boy with sparkling blue eyes and a ready smile standing behind her in a dinner jacket with a glass of champagne held in one hand.

"It's been a while, Sakura-chan."


	19. Chapter 1 Book 2

**C**hapter 1

Shaoran struggled with his tie in front of the full length mirror. It somehow seemed more difficult to do up than his school tie, possibly due to the stiffer collar on the suit shirt.

"Shaoran-sama, it is time you were gone." Wei, Shaoran's faithful butler, admonished as he stuck his head through the doorway.

"I know, Wei. I'm nearly ready." Shaoran finally got the tie right and tightened it up to his neck, feeling constricted in his outfit. Wei walked forwards and adjusted his tie a little then stepped backwards and nodded.

"You look splendid, Shaoran-sama. Here is the gift for Daidouji-dono." Wei held out a bag to Shaoran who took it and glanced once again at himself in the mirror. "You should get going, Shaoran-sama." Wei reminded him and Shaoran tore his gaze away from the dinner jacketed boy in the mirror and eventually left the apartment.

*****

"You know each other?" Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, asked as she looked between the two.

"We met in the few weeks I was at school here last year." The blond boy answered her and walked towards the two girls. As per usual Sakura was struck by what a friendly and caring face the boy hand, with eyes that held wisdom far beyond his years.

"I thought you weren't coming back for ages!" Sakura exclaimed, happy to see the boy again.

"Yes, well, things turned out to be easier than I had thought, thanks to Daidouji-san here." The boy motioned with his glass towards Sonomi who looked as if she had just remembered something and motioned to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan can I just talk with you a moment?" She asked and took the girl away without waiting for an answer. Tomoyo moved to stand next to the boy and slid her arm through his free one.

"I think I know what mother wants to ask Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said with an undertone of mirth in her voice.

"I can only imagine." The boy smiled.

*****

"Sakura-chan, do you know this boy well?" Sonomi asked Sakura earnestly once they were away from the other guests.

"I guess so. We were all good friends when he was here before." Sakura replied, confused that Sonomi was asking her about the boy.

"So do you think he's good for Tomoyo? He seems nice enough and Tomoyo likes him but I don't want her heart broken by him." Sonomi's voice sped up as she spoke until she was nearly muttering to herself.

"Ragnar-san? Tomoyo-chan really likes him and I know he likes her too. They got on well before. They're the same in a lot of ways." Sakura thought back to when Julius had been there last, when there had been moments where she had been stricken by their similarity.

"He's not just going to go out with her then break up with her for someone else, is he?" Sonomi asked earnestly, pressing. Sakura looked shocked by the idea.

"Of course not! Ragnar-san's really kind he'd never do something as cruel as that!" She protested and Sonomi sighed, satisfied at last.

"That's alright then." Sonomi finally said, relaxing. "Ah, isn't that your friend over there?" Sonomi was pointing to the doors where Shaoran has just entered into the room. He was in a dinner suit and Sakura couldn't help but blush when she saw him. Sonomi saw it and chuckled knowingly. "Ah, not just a friend then? I'll let you meet him then." Sonomi disappeared amongst the guests and Sakura walked towards Shaoran who was wandering aimlessly as he searched for a familiar face.

"Shaoran." Sakura called to him. The boy turned around and his face lit up as he saw her.

"Ah, there you are. You look… beautiful." He struggled to find the right words but they had the desired effect and Sakura reddened heavily.

"You look great too." She managed to blurt out. They stood awkwardly for a moment before a jovial voice made them both jump.

"What's this? An entire season and you two are still embarrassed around each other?" Shaoran's head snapped up as he recognised the voice. Sakura walked over and joined her boyfriend as Julius and Tomoyo threaded through the guests towards them.

"You're back already?" Shaoran asked. He often used harsh sounding words without meaning to; but Julius knew him well enough to know what he meant.

"That's right. Things were a little easier than I expected; but you look surprisingly good in a dinner jacket." Julius winked at him.

"What do you mean surprisingly?" Shaoran growled, although he knew Julius was only teasing him.

"Ah, I always imagined you as a more casual clothing person. I guess the world's full of surprised, eh?" He grinned at Tomoyo who smiled back. She had caught onto his drift the moment he had spoken; that was how similar their minds worked.

"In any case, shall we retire to my room? It's a bit loud in here." Tomoyo suggested and they all agreed, leaving the main dining hall. Sonomi watched as they left, couples side by side; and couldn't help but smile. She hadn't needed to ask Sakura for her opinion on Julius; she had known he was the one for Tomoyo immediately.

*****

Elsewhere a middle aged man looked through a mirror into the guest hall, the vision displayed in the mirror was trained on the two couples and he scowled as he saw their happy, carefree faces.

"How can you kill my children and be so happy?" He demanded, strutting away from the mirror, the vision fading so that the mirror reflected what it would normally. The man collapsed heavily into an ornate wooden chair and glared into his clasped hands. There, he made a decision.

"This shall not pass."


	20. Chapter 2 Book 2

**Note: **Okie dokie. A wee few announcements here regarding the future of my writing:

First I'd like to thank Galerians for pointing out the scatty state of my stories. I've been fairly distracted and all over the place, although I wasn't aware this was coming through in my writing. Therefore I have deleted a story I no longer have any intention of carrying on: England's Mysteries. I'm already doing a sequel of Trouble in High School, there was no need for another one. It'd just make people confused.

Secondly: Other stories I have open right now won't be completed, if at all, until after this story and one on To Aru Majutsu no Index/Kagaku no Railgun that I have plans for. I will attempt to simultaneously write these, which one I update depending on my mood. As some writers may tell you (or may deny) one must be in the correct mood to put pen to paper (so to speak); for me, at least, that goes further in that the style of my writing is dependent on my mood. As my mood swings back and forth I'd like to have two stories which I could write in the more appropriate mood. Other stories will be put on hold until a later date, or until I finally give up on them.

Thirdly: Yes, there will be more. I have vague hopes for a much further in the future story based on this duology, making it a trilogy; but I will wait and see how popular this is and how popular said idea is.

That's all for now.

**C**hapter 2

"So you're coming back to school next term?" Sakura asked excitedly. They had gone to Tomoyo's room in order to give themselves a little privacy from the hustle and bustle of the main event downstairs.

"That's right. Without any problems I should be here to stay." Julius responded with a winning smile. He had that kind of smile. Unless you were cold blooded that expression would completely disarm you.

"Where are you staying?" Shaoran asked as he picked up the rather expensive looking teacup with great care. It didn't matter how often they were over here, even compared to his family's wealth he was worried about the value of the items they used.

"A detached house on the edge of town. They're currently building an embarrassingly large mansion further out; but I think that'll be more of a work home. I've become rather attached to this smaller house." He laughed suddenly, the jovial tone resounding around the room. "Funny how the rich want to live normal lives." He mused with mirth.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Do you remember those plans we were making for this weekend?" Tomoyo asked the girl as she turned to face her. Sakura blinked and looked up and to her right as she thought back.

"The cinema, right?" Sakura said cautiously, not entirely sure but the other girl clapped her hands together happily at Sakura's correct answer.

"That's right. Well since we're all here, why don't we all go?" Shaoran looked up from his tea to see they were all staring at him.

"I haven't been given much of a choice in the matter." Julius offered Shaoran a sympathetic shrug before tipping his tea cup up in a manner that could only be described as English as he drank from it. Even his small finger was pointed out in traditional style.

"What're we seeing?" Shaoran asked. He could see the hopeful expression on Sakura's face and there was no chance he was going to get away with not going even if the film was terrible, for his taste.

"Isn't it that new American film? The one with the vampi-" At this moment Julius coughed on his tea, putting the cup down carefully before thumping his chest to clear it. At last he took a deep breath and focused.

"You aren't talking about…. 'Twilight' are you?" He asked fearfully.

"That's the one! Apparently it's very popular in America and England." Tomoyo informed them. Julius said nothing for a moment before looking at Shaoran with the utmost seriousness.

"Make sure you take some sleeping pills with you." He advised.

"Is it really that bad?" Shaoran asked, used to Julius' rather well defined opinions.

"Oh yes. Trust me, vampires and romance is not a winning combination." Julius picked up his tea again and sank back into the seat. "Oh, unless it's Buffy the Vampire Slayer; but that's a very different case."

"What else is there on, then?" Sakura asked Tomoyo who didn't look even the slightest surprised at Julius' words.

"Let's see… there was a film 'Sherlock Holmes' out. That one looked quite good. I've read the original books so I'd quite like to see the film." She glanced at Julius for confirmation and he nodded his head.

"It did look like a good film. The actors in it are good. Although I warn you it's nothing like any of the books, the plot is rather different."

"So you've read Sherlock Holmes as well?" Tomoyo asked, again, not surprised. She and Julius were nearly identical, it was no surprise.

"I'm British, of course I have." He said with a chuckle. "So do we have a plan?" The others agreed, trusting in the boy's opinion and knowledge. Despite being endlessly busy with office business and, assumedly, his education he still somehow seemed to find time for expanding his already formidable cultural knowledge, including music, films, literature and anything else you could possibly think of.

"Where shall we meet then? There's usually a viewing on just after lunch so we could probably get something to eat and then go and see it?" Julius suggested and Tomoyo clapped her hands excitedly, liking the idea a lot. However, Sakura sighed with sagging shoulders.

"What is it?" Shaoran asked and Sakura looked up, completely stone faced.

"I don't have much of my allowance left. Onii-chan needed some money for a friend's present so I loaned him some of mine; but he doesn't have enough to pay me back yet." She sighed again but Tomoyo was looking expectantly at Julius who caught her look.

"Didn't I say? I'm paying for all of us, my apology gift for not telling you all I was back." He glanced sideways at Tomoyo who nodded with satisfaction. Their eyes met momentarily and that one second communicated a message only they could understand.

"Wouldn't the town square be the best place?" Sakura suggested and Julius nodded, liking the idea.

"Right, so meet in the town square at about eleven o'clock then?"

*****

The middle aged man shook with fury as he watched the group laughing and joking, broad smiles plastered over their faces. His fists clenched and unclenched. Finally he could take no more and roared, smashing his fist against the wall. Instantly his anger melted away, replaced by an all consuming desire for vengeance.

He strode out of the room he was in and down a long stone corridor before arriving at a cell where he looked inside. Shapes moved inside with glowing red eyes which glared at him; but not due to personal distaste. The creatures merely hated everything.

"You will do a job for me." He commanded, forcing magic through into his voice to make his orders obeyed. The creatures stopped moving, disentangled themselves and crouched, listening to him with forced attentiveness. "There are four children I want you to kill. You will do nothing until they are dead; but their deaths are the price of your freedom. Do you understand?" The glowing red eyes in the pitch black bobbed up and down with the heads they were attached to.

"Then go." The man commanded, holding a hand out. A portal emerged in the rear of the cell and the eyes turned away, black shapes leaping through the glowing portal and disappearing. The man turned away. Somehow giving that order had not been as satisfying as he had imagined.

*****

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong?" Tomoyo's voice broke through the girl's reverie and she was dragged back to the present, shaking her head.

"No, it was nothing." She glanced at Julius and Shaoran but they showed no signs of unease. Apparently only she had felt a disturbance.

_Oh well, if neither of them felt it then it must just be my imagination._


	21. Chapter 3 Book 2

**Note:** Few responses to reviews:

Tenses: As far as I'm aware I'm using tenses correctly, or at the very least am taking only a little license with their use. I'm not much in the habit of mixing them up; there is a chance that I might be using the continuous present of a verb corresponding to an earlier part of the sentence; but from memory I can't think of anything outright wrong. Although feel free to correct me, I'm a terrible proof reader if it's not on paper.

Length: Yes I was aware that the last chapter was a might short and perhaps I should have merged this and the last chapter together; but I decided to keep them separate for the purpose of a more frequent update. From now on I imagine chapters being longer as the story really starts to get rolling.

Enjoy!

**C**hapter 3

The week passed with no other developments. Standard, relaxed days. At last, Saturday arrived and Sakura slid open her wardrobe door and looked at the long clothes rack, contemplating what to wear. As her eyes wandered over the different dresses and outfits her phone began to ring, vibrating loudly on her desk.

She turned around and walked over to her desk as she tried to guess who it was. She glanced at the call number but it wasn't a number stored on her phone and the area code wasn't for Tomoeda. She answered it anyway, flicking the phone open and holding it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked. Silence greeted her; but then she heard a faint sound in the background. She wondered if the person on the other end had their volume turned right down or perhaps was too far away from the mouthpiece. She strained to make out the words; but there were none. The sound was someone breathing and hairs pricked up on the back of Sakura's neck. There was something about that sound which put her on edge.

"Who is this?" She tried again, forcing away the icy feeling clawing at her insides.

"Have a good day." The caller hung up and Sakura closed her phone and slowly placed it on the desk, staring at it as if it had transformed itself into something alien. The phone started to vibrate again, making her jump. She read the call number and sighed, the tension leaving her body. It was only Shaoran.

"I'm going to leave in about ten minutes; do you want me to stop by at your house?" He asked after they had exchanged standard greetings. Sakura worked out how long it would take for him to get to her house and decided she could make it in time.

"That'd be great." She replied. There was silence for a moment before Shaoran, once again, surprised her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked, he sounded concerned. Shaoran had always been honest in his emotions. That was a large part of why Sakura liked him so much.

"It's nothing, there was just something scary on TV. I'll see you soon then. Love you."

"You too." They both hung up at the same time and Sakura twirled around, the mysterious caller forgotten as she retraced her steps back to the wardrobe and made a decision quickly, grabbing a fairly casual outfit from the rack and began to get changed.

*****

Julius relaxed his muscles and walked over to one of the walls of his small fitness room. The room contained the standard fitness apparatus: A treadmill, rowing machine, stepper, weights of varying mass, a cycling machine and other machines which he had never really bothered to learn the names of. Then came the more unusual equipment: Swords of varying weights, balances and shapes and a long, thing stretch of space with a target at the far end with a fibreglass bow and metal arrows with real goose feathers carefully stacked in brackets along the wall.

Julius lifted the sword he had been practicing with, one where the blade was made of a dense metal so that the balance was shifted forwards slightly. The purpose of this was simple: To enable Julius to use any weapon that came to hand. He rarely used the other machines in here and even more rarely the weights. Julius knew full well how to keep in shape and he preferred the more traditional methods of actually engaging in sport rather than endless exercise indoors using modernised equipment. He found it tedious.

The boy wandered over to the door of the room which opened into a long corridor adjacent to the archery range. Originally the house had had a large basement but Julius had converted it, splitting it into two sections and then halving one section into a corridor and the archery range. The result had been pleasing and Julius was satisfied.

Climbing up the stairs at the end of the corridor, Julius wiped his face with a hand towel draped around his shoulders and glanced at the antique grand father clock tolling out the hour at that moment. He made his way into the kitchen and clicked the on button of the kettle, turning around without stopping and moving towards the fridge from which he took out a bottle of skimmed milk. This he placed on the counter next to the kettle and a small teapot. He opened up an ornately carved box that sat on top of a standard wooden breadbin and took out a square tea bag and laid it on top of the counter next to the milk before returning the box to its home.

While the kettle boiled he turned and left the kitchen and took a left up the stairs to the first floor where he walked into his room and grabbed a towel from the heating rail and disappeared inside the ensuite bathroom for a morning shower.

That completed he changed into his regular clothing: Plain blue jeans with a light coloured aertex (usually a light shade of blue) and a light blue v-neck which he slid over the top, folding the aertex's collar over the v-neck opening. Now changed he headed downstairs and poured a little hot water into the kettle, sloshed it around and then put the teabag inside, filling up the rest of the kettle. He briefly skimmed through the newspaper he had brought in earlier and then poured himself a mug of tea which he drank, savouring it.

Supposedly people were meant to become used to a taste, smell, sight, sound or feel of something if they came into contact with it enough; but a mug of tea was always the same bliss for Julius, as it was for many Englishmen. The stereotype wasn't for nothing.

Finishing is drink he opened a dishwasher that was concealed as a cupboard, standard style in kitchens these days, and placed his mug inside before closing the machine and starting it off. He brushed his teeth and left the house, locking it after him. As soon as he had locked the door and turned around he stopped.

Some kind of primitive instinct had made him stop and stretch out with his sense, an icy feeling spreading up his spine. There was no rational thought for this but Julius had long learnt to trust the basic programming of the human psyche. However, on this occasion, nothing appeared to be wrong despite his close surveying of his surroundings. He shrugged and walked down the pathway.

Just outside his gate a postal worker was sliding a package into his mailbox and looked up as Julius pulled the waist height gate open to let himself out. The boy greeted the worker cheerily before he strolled down the street towards Tomoeda proper.

"Have a good day!" The postal worker called after the boy's retreating back.

*****

Tomoyo was the first to arrive at the town square, Shaoran and Sakura turning up together at ten minutes to eleven. They waited together, Shaoran searching the streets as Sakura and Tomoyo chatted about what sounded to Shaoran like nothing in particular.

At last Julius appeared, looking around himself with great interest.

"A lot of buildings here using older architecture, it's rather fascinating." He commented. Tomoyo admonished him for taking so long and he apologised for his tardiness, his excuse being that he had been distracted by the sights along the way.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Sakura asked Julius who looked completely nonplussed.

"Erm, well seeing as I've never been to this part of town I'd suggest asking someone else?" He suggested. He was teasing her of course and she knew it; but Sakura liked Julius' witty manner.

"There's that restaurant opposite the flower shop. We always wanted to eat there, remember Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo pointed up one of the avenues leading off the town square.

"But it was really expensive in there!" Sakura protested. Tomoyo glanced at Julius but he was already saying it was no problem; his pockets were lined well enough to pay for an expensive meal or two. Sakura's face lit up and they headed off to the restaurant. Sakura skipped ahead, humming to herself with Tomoyo standing next to her. The two boys followed a few paces behind the two girls.

"She still has so much energy. I'll have to find out what her dad feeds her, it'll be a breakthrough for office workers." Julius commented and Shaoran laughed, causing the two girls to look back at them questioningly which only increased their amusement.

Once inside the restaurant a waiter took them to a table where they sat down on expensive look chairs what seemed to be a solid marble table. The waiter handed out menus and informed them that he'd be back shortly. The four discussed, compared and finally decided meals just as the waiter returned with a notepad at the ready. He took their orders and collected the menus back in.

"We won't be long. Have a good day."

Sakura flinched at those words. Shaoran looked at her questioningly but the girl waved him off, saying a cold draught had just come through as the door opened to the kitchen. Shaoran knew better than to push her so he accepted the feeble excuse but Julius, who was reading a drinks menu, watched Sakura with sharp eyes. Tomoyo, he realised, was watching him in turn. He glanced sideways at her, not turning his head. She understood the message and engaged Sakura in some kind of meaningless conversation.

Julius engrossed himself back in the drinks menu. When the waiter returned with trays of food he wasn't surprised to see that it was a different man.

*****

"That was great! Thanks Julius." Sakura exclaimed as they exited the restaurant, stretching with renewed vigour.

"My pleasure. To the cinema then? The adverts start in ten minutes so we should get in somewhere in the middle of them." Julius said, glancing at his watch. The four set off again in the same formation as earlier, girls in the vanguard and the boys in the rearguard.

"Something's bothering her." Shaoran said to Julius conspiratorially. Tomoyo was talking loudly and Shaoran had caught the hint.

"Anything happen?" Julius asked, watching Sakura's face. She was smiling again; the strain he had seen earlier was gone. He was glad she was such an easy going girl, anyone more serious would probably have snapped under the same circumstances she frequently found herself in.

"She sounded a bit off when I called her this morning but she said it was nothing." Shaoran recalled and Julius nodded. The icy feeling was crawling up his spine again and this time he wasn't just about to dismiss it.

*****

In the cinema Julius bought tickets while the other three looked around in the refreshments area. Traditional cinema etiquette indicated that when out with friends the group had to buy at least two large popcorns to share and oversized soft drinks for all. Julius handed over the money to the cashier who put into the cash machine, taking out the change and handing it to Julius.

"Thank you. Have a good day." The cashier said. Julius froze in the middle of putting the change in his wallet.

"Pardon?" He asked. The cashier looked at him quizzically.

"I said have a nice day." The cashier responded in an unsure tone. Julius forced a smile.

"Thanks, you too." He called to the others and they gathered their purchases before heading to the screen, finding their seats in the middle. Julius had bought them seats in the best place, the middle of the cinema and on the side where there were only four seats between the wall and the aisle so no strangers would be seated next to them. The two girls sat in the middle with the boys flanking them, Shaoran sitting next to Sakura and Julius next to Tomoyo.

They sat down just as the adverts were coming to a close, perfect timing. The doors to the screen were closed to darken the room sufficiently and the film began to roll, the company logos involved in its making coming up first. The things you'd seen half a million times.

Tomoyo had the salt popcorn while Shaoran had the sweet. Tomoyo dipped her hand into the packet and picked one out. She offered it to Julius but he shook his head. Tomoyo popped it into her mouth and turned to watch the film.

Sakura and Julius both sat up straight at the same time, their instinctive senses kicking in at the last moment; but they were too slow.

Tomoyo was already keeling forwards.


	22. Chapter 4 Book 2

**Note: **A fairly short chapter but I wanted this section to be fast paced, especially towards the end, to show how quickly things were happening and perhaps to signify the adrenaline build up.

**C**hapter 4

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura knelt down by the girl who lay prone on the floor. Heads were turning to look at them but none of the group paid any attention. Tomoyo wasn't moving except for a very shallow rise and fall of her chest that seemed to be ever weakening. "What's wrong with her?" Sakura demanded of Julius who was turning the girl over onto her back.

"I don't know but I just sensed something weird. Someone's after us again." He checked Tomoyo's pulse and the look on his face made it plain that he wasn't relieved by what he found. "Call an ambulance, now!" He ordered. Sakura turned to Shaoran but he was kneeling on the ground and using the back of the seat in front of him for support. He looked pained and sweat was trickling down his face.

"Shaoran! What's wrong?" Sakura went to him, putting a supporting arm around the boy just as he toppled sideways. She caught him and slowly lowered him onto his back. He was still conscious but barely and his breathing was laboured.

"Ch… chains…." He managed to gasp out before his head lolled to one side.

"Shaoran!" Sakura cried, immediately checking if his heart was still beating.

"Ragnar-san, what's going on?!" Sakura was nearly in tears and she suddenly felt a new wave of fear rush over her as she saw Julius' face. In all their time together, in all their adventures, battles, all of it, she had never seen him look scared.

"I… I don't know. It's something magical but only they're affected. I don't get it!" His eyes strayed to the floor that was now littered with popcorn and it dawned on him. "They had the popcorn! There's something about it!" He looked around the cinema; but it appeared that no one else had collapsed. Tomoyo's breathing was becoming more and more weakly and he could see that her pale skin was discolouring and fear tightened like an iron grip around his heart.

"Sakura-chan, call an ambulance. Now!" Ragnar commanded and the girl nodded. She fumbled with her purse, fingers trembling as she tried to find her mobile. Finally finding it she rung the emergency services, trying to be as clear as she could but she kept choking on her tears.

She felt helpless, as did Julius. It seemed that all they could was to wait for the ambulance to arrive. Minutes after Sakura had made the call Tomoyo's breathing stopped with one final gasp and Sakura's tears broke free, running down her face as she panicked. Julius began to perform CPR, thirty compressions followed by two breaths. She began to breathe again although shallowly but it was some relief.

The ambulance eventually arrived and took the two away. Sakura and Julius were not allowed to ride with them in the ambulance, it would take all the space up to fit the two in at the same time with paramedics attending to them so the two stood outside the cinema's doors and watched as the ambulance sped away with sirens blaring, just as the heavens threw down a torrent of rain to match their misery.

"Ragnar-san… they'll be alright, won't they?" Sakura asked haltingly, sniffing and wiping her eyes. Julius forced his emotions down and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, they'll both be fine." Their fate was out of his hands now; all he could do was figure out what had happened. It seemed strange that popcorn had triggered such reactions so he suspect magical interference, especially as both he and Sakura had sensed something the moment Tomoyo began to collapse, shortly followed by Shaoran.

"Come on, I'll take you home. I think you need your father." Julius suggested and Sakura let herself be led by the boy back to her house where her father opened the door, took one look at their faces and let them in without a word. Sakura went up to her room in a tearful daze and Julius took a seat in the living room.

Fujitaka appeared with a tray and laid it down on the table, a teapot with cups and saucers were placed upon it. There were no biscuits or cake; but somehow Julius thought that Sakura's father had judged, correctly, that they were not fitting for the mood. The man sat down on the sofa at a right angle to the one Julius was on and they sat in silence for several minutes.

"Shaoran collapsed at the cinema." Julius broke the silence. He had known what Fujitaka wanted to know but he, himself, was not overly willing to touch on the fresh pain of the topic.

"What happened?" Fujitaka asked with a look of concern on his face. Julius liked Sakura's father; he had a kind face and seemed to know just how to handle any situation. Julius outlined what had happened, leaving out their suspicious of magical interference.

"I'm not sure I see what could have possibly happened." Fujitaka said with a frown.

"Neither am I; but I imagine that there must have been a harmful substance in there that shouldn't have been. I can't see a possible intention for this so I suspect it to have been an accident." Julius hated himself for having to lie; but he couldn't explain that they had been targeted because this man's daughter was the most powerful sorceress in the known world.

"There will probably an inquiry into this. I do hope Daidouji-san and Shaoran-san get better." Fujitaka said with real feeling. Julius nodded his head without saying anything. After a short while the boy checked in on Sakura but she wouldn't speak, she seemed too shocked to be able to. He suspected she didn't even realise his presence and instead she just stared out at the rain.

They had been in situations where someone had been injured or hurt before; but this was different. There had been no visible enemy; they hadn't just been targeting Sakura. The entire group was in danger and Sakura was blaming herself because of her powers. Julius knew it all and also knew that anything he said wouldn't reach her so he shut her bedroom door behind him and left the Kinomoto residence with a farewell to Sakura's father.

He walked along the pavement, not noticing how sodden he had become nor anything else. His mind was working furiously to partition. The events played through his mind again and again despite his efforts to seal them away while the rest of his brain was filled with anger and a desire to know who had caused it.

It was as Julius walked in through the front door and collapsed heavily into the great old armchair that he realised he was not alone. As he made this realisation a shadow detached itself from the wall and strolled calmly over to the seat opposite Julius and sat down. Before him was a middle aged man who sat as if the house were his own.

"Who are you?" Julius finally demanded after a long stretch of silence. The man had met his gaze, neither backing down.

"We'll get to that." The man responded. "But first, did you have a good day?"

*****

Sakura felt like she was swimming in nothing. She was surrounded by an impenetrable blackness, just an endless void where only she existed. Her thoughts roamed, random thoughts that slowly began to take on a form of cohesion.

_Is Shaoran okay? Is Tomoyo-chan okay? What happened? Why did they collapse? Why do I have such a bad feeling? What's going on?_

They came one after another before cycling through again and again. A light began to show in the voice and the darkness receded. Sakura looked towards it and heard something, she strained to hear what it was, it sounded familiar. Words began to take form, nothing more than a whisper but at last she recognised her father's voice and she emerged from her own personal reality.

"There's a phone call for you, Sakura-chan. They said it was very important, concerning Daidouji-san and Shaoran-san." Fujitaka said. Sakura jumped up at those words, suddenly energised, and she flew downstairs and grasped at the home phone, bringing it up to her ear and mouth, clenching the phone with shaking hands.

"H-hello?" She managed, her voice sounded like she hadn't used it in years.

"Did you have a good day?"

Sakura's mind nearly broke in two, she fell to the floor, on her knees, tears threatening.

"Who is this?" She finally stammered.

"A father who misses his children. A father who is exacting judgement."

"What?" Sakura asked. The man sounded like a nut job with his calm voice but manic words.

"Three down, one to go." There was a click as the phone hung up.

_Three?_

Then it hit her.

"Ragnar-san!"

Sakura ran out in the rain and towards Julius' house as fast as she could.

*****

"Who are you?" Julius repeated his question.

"If another person took away someone dear to you, what would you do?" The man asked. Julius scowled but decided the only way to get answers was to play the man's game.

"Take them back." Julius replied.

"But what if they cannot be brought back? If they are gone forever?" There was something in the man's eyes that made Julius' hair stand on end; any semblance of sanity was missing.

"Find the taker." Julius answered shortly. The man nodded his head slowly as if he had expected the answer.

"We agree then. Surely, you shall hold no grudge against me then, in the next life?" The man asked, his eyes were like black holes.

"You're responsible for all this?" Julius demanded.

"It is only fair. You said it yourself, find the taker. Now I am exacting punishment. Three down, one to go." Fear sprouted in Julius again; but not for himself.

"What've you done to Sakura-chan?!" He shouted, jumping to his feet.

"She is the fourth."

*****

Sakura ran across the road, ignoring the driver than beeped their horn at her in anger. All she could think of was how Julius was in danger and she didn't want her friends to be hurt any more, too much had happened that day and she wanted nothing more.

However, her hopes were dashed.

She turned onto the street just in time to see the detached house she knew to be Julius; explode from inside, debris blasting out in all directions. A cloud of soot and fire roared into the air before the rain beat the flames down and a black cloud was all that remained of it. The low wall running around the garden had been blasted apart and the stones lay broken and shattered across the road, the sides of the house that had survived the initial blast were alight and slowly toppled inwards with a mighty crash, shattering as they hit the ground.

Sakura collapsed to her knees and watched the smoke coiling into the sky.

_Three down, one to go._


	23. Chapter 5 Book 2

**C**hapter 5

The phone call arrived later that day. Fujitaka had showed up to take Sakura home after the emergency services had found her curled into a ball on the pavement near the burned out house. She wouldn't speak to anyone and was beyond tears. Her father coaxed and led her to his car and then drove her home where he put her to bed.

Sakura could see, hear, feel, taste the world around her; but she simply did not have the will to respond to it in any way. This was how she heard her father speaking on the phone. The general gist of the conversation was all she could hear and understand from downstairs; but it was more than enough to tear at the last strands of her strength.

Tomoyo and Shaoran were comatose.

*****

Fujitaka entered Sakura's room with a tray of tea and some simple food, a bowl of soup, for her to try and have but the room was empty, the window open and the curtains billowing out into the room. He laid the tray down on her bed and walked to the window and looked out. Sakura had left the house.

*****

Sakura was standing on the bridge in the park when she sensed the man walking towards her. She guessed what he was there for; but she just didn't have it in her to fight anymore.

"Three down. Now it's time for the fourth." The man spoke. Sakura turned towards him and saw a man whose face was drawn, aged by events in his life rather than actual aging.

"Why? What did we do to deserve this?!" She screamed at him and the man was taken aback a moment by her sudden emotion; but he recovered and his own fury built up and he yelled back at her.

"Because you killed my children!" That stopped Sakura short. "Oh, you didn't think they could have family, did you?" He demanded, delighted to see the pain in Sakura's eyes.

"No… they were monsters! They hurt us so much… they weren't human!" She cried and the man laughed.

"That's right, they weren't! Neither am I! Are you going to try and kill me too? Go on, try!" He spread his arms wide but Sakura didn't make a move. The man laughed scornfully.

"You never thought about it for a moment, did you? You just thought you'd destroyed evil magic. No, you killed two people! Let that sit on your conscience in the last moments of your life!" Sakura fell to her knees, head lowered. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed for everything that had happened. The man stepped forwards and reached a hand out towards her head; but before it made contact a shining blue arrow shot out of the sky and t he man leapt back just in time to avoid it.

"Sakura!" A feral roar filled the night as Keroberos and Yue flew out of the night and combined their might to fire off one powerful attack that seemed to drive the middle aged man away. The two Guardians landed by Sakura who looked up at them with blank eyes. "Sakura! What were you thinking?" Keroberos demanded but she didn't answer him.

"Were you just going to throw your life away?" Yue joined in.

"What if they wake up and find you're gone?" Another voice joined in and this one jolted Sakura awake. She slowly turned her head to see someone she hadn't expected to see walking out of the darkness.

"Onii-chan…."

*****

"Otou-san called me; he said you were having some serious trouble." Touya said as he knelt down by Sakura. They were both older but he was still distinctively the elder brother. She collapsed into his open arms and he held her protectively as her two Guardians watched before changing back into their normal forms: The plush toy Keroberos and Yukito, Touya's closest friend.

"Sakura-chan, you mustn't give up." Yukito knelt down by Touya and Sakura.

"But… they're all gone! Tomoyo-chan and Shaoran… they're both in comas and Ragnar-san… he… he's…." Sakura burst into a fresh wave of tears and Touya held her closer and looked up at Yukito.

"Sakura, let's go see your friends."

*****

Touya and Yukito took Sakura to the hospital and a nurse led them down a corridor before indicating two rooms.

"They're in these two rooms." She said and then left, leaving the visitors alone. Touya opened the door for Sakura and she looked in hesitantly, imagining the array of futuristic machines, the prone Shaoran or Tomoyo lying on the bed looking like a corpse.

"Sakura?" Her fears fell away as she saw Shaoran sitting up in bed, putting a glass of water back down on a table next to his bed.

"Shaoran!" Sakura ran into the room and jumped into his waiting arms.

"I was so worried! They said you were in a coma!" Sakura cried into his chest and he stroked her hair, holding her close.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now." He looked up at Touya and Yukito who were standing in the doorway. Touya had lost the earlier mistrust he had had for Shaoran, accepting what was to be and he nodded his head in greeting. Yukito, being the ever friendly person, waved and smiled.

"What about Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked Shaoran and he pointed next door.

"She's in there but she's asleep at the moment. She woke up earlier but they said she needed some rest so she's sleeping right now." He caught the fresh pain in her eyes, despite their happy reunion. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Ragnar-san…." Sakura started but couldn't finish and instead buried herself deep into his chest.

"A house was blown up on the edge of town." Touya spoke, finishing what Sakura couldn't. Shaoran's head jerked up, Julius had said his house was on the outskirts.

"Was anyone inside?" He asked and Touya shrugged.

"They hadn't found anyone; but this friend of yours left our house with time to get there." Shaoran was left to draw his own conclusions and he looked down at the top of Sakura's head which was shaking, her shoulders heaving in silent sobs.

"It'll be alright. Everything'll be fine." Shaoran soothed her and held her close, feeling the emptiness of his own words.

*****

Back in his abode the middle aged man was once again looking through the mirror, showing the couple in the hospital room. He clenched his teeth at the setback of his vengeance. The boy was supposed to have died and the girl should have been in his torture pit for his own pleasure. His servants had failed him and the girl's guardians had arrived at just the wrong time.

He grabbed the mirror by its side and thrust it across the room in a bout of range, howling. The mirror smashed against the far wall and the tinkling shards sprayed across the floor. The man's chest heaved as he regained control and thought furiously as to how he was to finish what he had started.

An idea came to him, flourishing in his mind. A malicious grin broke out across his face. It would be worth the setback.


	24. Chapter 6 Book 2

**C**hapter 6

A white ceiling, bleeping machines and a strangely bland air greeted Tomoyo as she rose back out of the depths of sleep and regained consciousness. Her vision was blurry but even so she could see that she was alone in the room, which was not what she had expected.

Fragments of her dreams returned to her mind, still frames where she woke up and Julius was there, smiling and ready for her with Shaoran and Sakura in the background; everything in the world perfect. The stark reality of life had struck but she persevered and waited for someone to appear.

It was some time before a nurse entered the room carrying a folder and pen. She didn't notice that her patient was actually awake and she made her way around the bed to check one of the machines.

"Where is everyone?" Tomoyo asked and the nurse jumped at the unexpected sound.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were awake yet. The boy who came here with you is next door with his girlfriend and her brother. I'll tell them that you're awake as I pass if you're ready for visitors." The nurse closed the folder after writing something on the inside booklet and awaited Tomoyo's response.

"What about Julius?" Tomoyo asked. For some reason she couldn't explain there was a feeling of great dread threatening to take over and she asked the question out of desperation but the nurse offered no salvation.

"I'm afraid he's not here, perhaps you should ask your friends? I'll send them in and report to the doctor, he'll come see you in an hour or so to decide if you can leave or not." The nurse left briskly with the stride of someone with a lot of work to do and not enough time in which to do it.

Minutes later the door flew open and Sakura shot into the room and over to the side of the bed with a great cry.

"Tomoyo-chan! You're okay!" Despite her fear for her boyfriend, Tomoyo couldn't help but be cheered up by Sakura's caring display.

"I was just sleeping, that's all." In through the door came Shaoran; Sakura's older brother, Touya; and Yukito; having followed Sakura in a more controlled manner.

"Shaoran-kun, why were you here too?" Tomoyo asked and Shaoran shrugged.

"The same reason as you, I expect. I still don't understand what happened; but you and I were the only two who ate anything in the cinema. There must be a connection there."

"You too then, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked but the girl shook her head.

"It was only you and Shaoran. Julius and I didn't have any of the popcorn. I sensed something weird just before you ate it but I was too late to say anything." Sakura hung her head in failure, her eyes wet.

"We're okay Sakura so don't worry about it." Shaoran had moved to the girl's side and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But if I had realised sooner then this wouldn't have happened and Julius wouldn't have…" Sakura was interrupted by a shocked gasp from the bed and she looked up form the floor. Tomoyo's eyes were wide with fear and disbelief, a hand covering her mouth as if to hide her shock.

"Julius?" Tomoyo asked in barely a whisper.

The group looked between themselves and in the end Shaoran took it upon himself to tell her the news.

"He took Sakura home after we went to the hospital then he headed home. A house in the area he lives blew up not long after." Tears were rolling down the cheeks of both girls and Sakura hugged Tomoyo as if to try and take the other girl's share of the pain.

"He'll be fine Tomoyo-chan. Julius wouldn't die. You know he wouldn't." Sakura tried to comfort the girl but it was if her words didn't even reach Tomoyo who hadn't moved once since Shaoran had spoken.

At a sign from Touya the boys left the room to leave Sakura to comfort her friend.

*****

Unbeknown to the mourners upstairs a boy had entered the hospital and was waiting at reception for someone to attend to him. After a few moments a receptionist pushed her wheelie chair over to the counter.

"I'd like to see a patient here." The boy asked and the receptionist tapped away at the computer.

"Your name and the name of the patient, please." The woman asked in a bored voice.

"Julius Ragnar, to see Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo."

*****

Rain poured down on the charred ruins of the house which had been Julius' home. The fire department, their job completed, had left the area to the police to cordon off. Tape had been put up and a police car was parked in front of the house, the officer inside trying to keep warm and dry.

It was some time before the man noticed that something was moving in the ruins and he grabbed a torch from the passenger seat before opening the door and rushing through the gate and up the path to see if it was a survivor the fire department had missed.

The shape he had seen had moved inside, a wall blocking his view and the officer was forced to enter the ruin itself to follow. For some reason his hand was instinctively reaching for the truncheon hanging at his waist but there was no sign of danger.

The policeman walked through a scorched doorway into what had been the kitchen and saw a shadow behind the charred remains of the table. He made his way around the table and swung his torch up and tried to peer through the rain that was obscuring his vision.

"Hello? Are you alright there?" He called tentatively to the shape. It twisted around and to his surprise the man found himself looking at a stray dog that was rooting around in the rubble for the food it had presumably smelt.

"Come on you, shoo! You can't root through the rubbish." The officer, relaxed now, let go of his truncheon and turned to go in order to leave the dog to it's scavenging. The moment he turned around there was a growl behind him and the man turned, wondering if the dog had become defensive and was eyeing up his leg, it was only a small stray after all.

Those were his thoughts, until a pair of massive jaws enclosed around his head and torso and then there was nothing.

*****

"Hey, isn't that your friend there?" Touya's voice woke Shaoran from his semi-doze and he looked up to see, to his surprise and delight; that Julius was walking towards them with a tired smile on his face. Shaoran leapt to his feet and walked forwards to meet his friend.

"What happened? We heard your house was destroyed. Sakura and Daidouji are worried about you, they're inside there." Shaoran gestured to the hospital room door and turned back to see that Julius was grinning in a way that turned Shaoran's veins to ice.

"Thank you, boy." Julius' hand shot forwards, fingers outstretched like a dagger, and hit Shaoran in the abdomen. The hand didn't stop there and continued on through Shaoran and out again.

"Wh-what are you…?" Shaoran stammered, pain threatening to overwhelm him as blood welled up in his throat and dribbled from the sides of his mouth. Julius lifted his arm and Shaoran felt his feet leaving the ground and he struggled to regain his footing but it was no use.

He was swept aside with a contemptuous movement of the arm and Julius' hand retracted through Shaoran again, blood staining his arm almost up to the elbow. Shaoran thumped into the wall and slid down it leaving a bloody trail behind him. He clutched his wound and tried vainly to stop the blood flowing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Touya demanded but no sooner had he spoken than Yue, the transformed Yukito, had grabbed him and pulled him back in time to avoid a scything cut from Julius' arm.

"Th-that's not… him…." Shaoran wheezed from the floor, his efforts earning him a swift kick to the face that hurled him several feet down the corridor to land flat on his face where he didn't move.

"That's just the boy's form, not him himself." Yue stated with narrowed eyes, the grin on the Julius' impostor's face broadened.

"It's so satisfying; using the most troublesome one against my other enemies." He proclaimed with a cackle, the voice belonged to Julius but the tone was all wrong, it lacked the English boy's refined accent and language.

The door to Tomoyo's room opened to reveal Sakura standing in the doorway. Her face lit up when she saw Julius, and then she saw the bloodstained arm.

"Julius are you alright?" She asked, taking a step forwards.

"That's not him! Stay back!" Yue commanded and Sakura stopped. The impostor stepped aside and allowed her a view of Shaoran's prone form and the dark pool around him.

"Shaoran!" Sakura screamed and began to run forwards but powerful arms restrained her, Touya held his sister fast as she kicked and struggled to rush to her beloved's side.

"Sakura, don't be careless! This guy's something else." Touya warned as he tried to calm the girl down.

"Where is the real Julius Ragnar?" Yue asked, the only calm person there. The impostor's grin widened still further, stretching Julius' face to its limit.

"Dining with his forefathers."


	25. Chapter 7 Book 2

**C**hapter 7

"Then you destroyed that house?" Yue demanded of the boy.

"That is correct. Although I was more aiming at him rather than the building. He was only a foot note in this chapter though." The impostor jabbed a finger at Sakura. "It's YOU who caused all this!" The calm composure was gone and in its place burned a fiery rage.

"What did we do to you? Why are you doing this to us?!" Sakura cried and the man exploded. His skin burnt to shreds and a dark fiery shadow rose from the ashes. Once the smoke and fire had cleared a middle aged man stood in place of Julius' figure.

"You killed my children! You couldn't just lie down and let yourselves be consumed; you just had to destroy them!" The man raged at her.

"What are you talking about? We haven't killed anyone!" Sakura protested. The man began to walk towards her, his steps seeming to echo forever and his figure growing in size as it loomed before her.

"Twins. A boy and a girl. You killed them both, you and your friends. They were my _children_ so I'll take all your lives as payment for your acts!" The man shouted and rose a hand up in the air, ready to strike down but Yue put himself between their attacker and Sakura.

"You won't lay a hand on the mistress!" He declared but the man's hand swept down and he was thrown to the side like a rag doll.

"Yue-san!" Sakura screamed as her guardian smashed into the wall and slid down it, unconscious.

"You, your friends, all your kin! Their lives belong to me now and I will take them all!" The man roared and his arm rose once again to thrash the quaking girl and her brother into the afterlife.

*****

Several wolf-like creatures searched through the ruins, batting aside the rubble with strength their paws should not have been able to exert. Suddenly a howl ripped the night in two, causing the other wolf creatures to look up and converge on the sound.

The first wolf-like monster, jaws red with the dried blood of the now entirely consumed policeman, had uncovered a door down from what had been the utility room into a cellar which had been safe from the collapsing of the building. Rubble had smashed through the weak trapdoor in the floor but this had been swept aside by the creature and now the pack herded down into the hidden room.

The room opened up into a long, plain, stone corridor which the pack prowled down in exploration. Small dark drops on the floor showed a small blood trail and once this had been noticed the pack sped up, following the trail to a door set in the side of the corridor. The door was open and inside was a gym like room with various weapons arrayed on the walls; but two particularly ornate looking containers were open and empty.

The blood trail continued from the room and down the corridor. Realisation dawned on the pack and they howled in unison, attempting to communicate with their master. However, from underground and at such a distance their effort was futile, and far too late.

*****

Sakura opened her eyes hesitantly when there was a scream of pain from the man in front of her. He had stepped back and was clutching his right hand, the one he had been about to strike her with, in his left. An arrow had pierced the man's hand and blood was trickling down the shaft and onto the floor.

Another arrow took the man in the shoulder and threw him onto his back where he squirmed in pain, clutching at his shoulder and trying to wrap his body around his injured hand at the same time.

"You bastard… you should be dead!" He howled over Sakura's shoulder. The girl turned hesitantly around at the sound of footsteps approaching from behind them.

"You won't kill the last of the Ragnar family line so easily."

Sakura didn't dare believe that the boy standing in front of her was Julius, the real one, alive and well. He half turned to face her as if he had sensed her reluctance to open herself to fresh pain and trickery.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, it's the real me this time." His soft expression turned hard as he faced the man on the floor again.

"He's been the one causing all this trouble; I barely escaped when he followed me home and nearly caught me off guard; but that's come to an end now." Julius lifted his bow again and pulled the string back, an arrow already nocked.

"An end? Oh no, this just makes it more interesting!" The man struggled to his feet, the pain apparently forgotten. "I always have a contingency plan." He stepped aside to offer a view of Shaoran struggling to his feet, sword in hand.

"Shaoran! Just stay there, try not to move!" Sakura called to him but the boy suddenly whipped around and lunged at her with his weapon. Julius stepped in the way, bow dropped on the ground and half drew his sword from its scabbard at his waist and twisted enough to roll Shaoran's blade away from both himself and Sakura.

"Shaoran?" Sakura asked, sounding as if she were about to lose her sanity.

"He's being controlled, Sakura-chan." Julius intervened on her mental breakdown.

"Controlled?" Sakura repeated as she remembered when Eriol had used strings to control Shaoran's body, although this looked different.

"He said something about chains back in the cinema before he fainted, right? Spell pieces can be broken up like links and then reformed to make a chain and complete the spell, that's what's happened here. He must have forgotten about it earlier since nothing had happened but his body isn't under his own control. He's not even conscious."

Sakura saw that the boy was right, her beloved's eyes weren't open and his breathing was too shallow for someone moving around actively.

"What do we do then? We can't hurt Shaoran!" Sakura was all too aware of the grievous wound the boy had suffered and the fact that with every passing minute his life was ticking away.

"Use the Shield Card, it'll block the magic control that man has. The spell will degenerate and become nothing after it's been disconnected from the caster." Julius knocked away several of Shaoran's forced attacks and then unsheathed his weapon fully and stepped into the guard form. Behind him Sakura had unleashed the power of her staff and the Shield Card had flown to her hand from the deck in her pocket.

"**Shield!**" A blue light surrounded Shaoran in a hemisphere and almost immediately he collapsed in a heap, purple light filtered from his body in small sparkles as the spell that had controlled him was broken apart.

Julius looked immediately for their remaining enemy but he had vanished already, taking his chance to escape while he could. The boy sheathed his sword and turned to Touya tiredly.

"Could you find a couple of nurses? The two of us need looking at." Touya nodded and ran down the corridor without further ado shouting at the top of his lungs for help. Julius propped himself up against the wall and slowly allowed himself to slid down it until he was sitting on the floor.

"Ragnar-san, will Shaoran be alright?" Sakura turned to the boy as she sought comfort. Yukito, transformed back from Yue, was crouching by Julius who didn't reply to the girl's question.

"He's unconscious."

Yukito took his hand away from the younger boy's chest where he had been checking for injuries. Blood dripped from his fingers and trickled down his hand and arm.

*****

"There goes that backup plan." The old man growled as one of the slaved spirits of his castle tended to his injuries, using its own life energy to heal his wounds. A wolf-like creature padded its way into the room and sat down before the man, opening its jaws.

"We found his trail at the house, an underground training room and escape route, by the looks of it. He must have gotten inside before the building collapsed on top of him." The wolf spoke in a peculiarly human sounding voice. The man scowled at this news which would have been useful earlier but was not just an annoyance.

"Get your packs together. The next full moon is in eight days, be ready by then. We shall obliterate them once and for all, and all of that cursed town." The wolf growled its assent before prowling out of the room and leaving the man to his thoughts.

"Eight days and I will come for you." He clenched his fists, now both healed. "It will end then."


	26. Chapter 8 Book 2

**Note: **Fixed some of the slight confusions at the end. Advice to all writers: Do not try to finish a chapter late at night, even you'll lose track of what you're writing!

**C**hapter 8

"Ah, he's waking up!" Julius opened his eyes to see his three friends sitting around the bed he was lying in.

"Are you alright now?" Tomoyo was sitting closest to him on his right and she wore an exceptionally concerned expression on her face.

"I'll be alright now, I think." Julius replied with a smile and shifted himself into a sitting position with Tomoyo's help.

"Daidouji healed both our injuries but it takes time for our minds to realise we've been healed." Shaoran explained the apparent lack of wounds Julius had noticed.

"It's a power that suits you perfectly, I think." Julius told Tomoyo before turning to the others.

"Has anything happened while I've been out?" He asked them but they informed him that there had been no further occurrences.

"I haven't felt any kind of presence since back then. You hurt him so maybe he's waiting until he's healed?" Sakura suggested but Julius shook his head.

"No, I doubt it. He's a relative of those twins; his body will have regenerated by now. He must be waiting for something." Julius mused over the problem and then shrugged.

"Well, as long as we're careful it'll be fine." He said light heartedly.

"There's one thing I don't understand though." Sakura spoke up again and they all turned to her.

"He said that we killed his children. What does he mean by that?" Sakura looked around at the uncertain faces around her.

"I don't get it either. He must be mistaking us for some others." Shaoran offered but Julius dashed his attempt.

"I believe he is the patriarch of the magic eater clan those twins belonged to."

"Those twins?" Sakura exclaimed, remembering the boy and girl who had nearly killed all four of them so many times in the past.

"Although not strictly speaking alive, once they're sent to Heaven or Hell properly the rest of the clan takes that as death. That man wasn't a relative of them but as the patriarch all those under him are his children, in his eyes at least." Julius explained.

"So he's after us because we defeated those two back then?" Shaoran summarised what Julius had said with a question.

"I suspect so. If my theory is correct then we have until the next full moon before he makes his move."

"Why the next full moon? I didn't feel that he was a user of that type of magic." Shaoran interrupted and Julius nodded his head.

"He isn't a user of Clow's magic, no. Unfortunately magic eaters and 'werewolves' as we call them have a close relationship. Werewolves to magic eaters are rather like dogs are to us, pets. Except that this werewolves are decidedly more dangerous than your common Labrador." Julius told them and frowned in thought.

"What day is it?" He asked but Shaoran already knew the reason for his asking and pre-empted his second question.

"The next new moon is in six days."

*****

"Right, see you tomorrow then." The four stood outside the hospital after having discharged themselves. Julius and Tomoyo were about to walk in one direction, Shaoran and Sakura in another.

"Ragnar-san, where are you going to stay from now on?" Sakura asked as the thought struck her.

"Tomoyo's mother has offered me a room at their home. I imagine she wants to find out a bit more of who I am." The boy and Tomoyo shared an understanding glance before they looked back at the other couple.

"What time will you arrive tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked the two and Sakura looked at Shaoran who shrugged.

"Anytime for me." He left the decision up to Sakura who thought about the chores she had to do at home.

"I think I can get my chores done by 11:00. I'll call you before we head over." Sakura promised. The two couples said their goodbyes and walked off in opposite directions.

"What will you tell mother happened to your house?" Julius shrugged in answer to Tomoyo's question.

"Probably something about a gas leak. They're such a common cause that she we won't be very suspicious." He assured her and they fell into silence for some time. The boy saw Tomoyo's worried expression and took her hand in his.

"Don't you worry about a thing, we'll be fine, you'll see."

In the opposite direction Sakura and Shaoran were nearing the former's house.

"Shaoran, do you think we'll be okay?" Sakura asked the boy who remained silent for a few moments, thinking through what his answer would be in his usual way.

"You've got that saying of yours, right? We'll be prepared this time so everything will turn out well." He made the promise as they arrived at the door of Sakura's house. "Do you want me to help with your dad?" Shaoran asked. He knew full well that Sakura's father would have questions but the young girl shook her head.

"It's okay. He'll understand, onii-chan will help out as well, I think."

"Alright, I'll come to pick you up at 11:00 tomorrow then?" Shaoran checked the final arrangements and Sakura confirmed the time. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." Shaoran turned around and took two steps forwards before stopping. Sakura stood at the door and watched as he turned around and marched back to her and took the girl into his arms and lowered his lips to hers.

Reluctantly they parted at last, holding onto one another for a last moment before stepping apart.

"Be careful, Shaoran." Sakura pleaded with the boy and he smiled back.

"Sure."

Sakura watched as he walked down the path, through the gate and then down the road until he was out of sight. Even then she stayed on the doorstep for several long minutes before she went inside.

*****

"Ah there you are Tomoyo. I was about to send the bodyguards out to look for you, it's dark out there." Tomoyo's mother fussed over her daughter and Julius shared a knowing smile with a maid who waited patiently off to the side. At last satisfied that her daughter was not in any way harmed Tomoyo's mother focused her attention on the boy.

"I heard about the gas leak at your house. I can't believe you were in the house at the time, you're very lucky to have escaped unharmed." There was a question in her voice and Julius dutifully offered her an answer, even though it was a false one.

"I was in the basement at the time and the explosion didn't reach down from the ground floor although I did suffer a mild concussion when I came out and a timber fell on my head so I was taken to hospital." The practised story came out fluidly and Tomoyo's mother bought it. She had no reason to suspect him after all.

"Well I'm glad that you both got here safe and sound. We'll make sure you're well looked after in the mean time. Tomoyo, can you show him which room is his? I have to call the office again and I'm flying to the mainland in the morning so I'll leave him in your care." The woman gave Julius a warning glare before hurrying off to where she was presumably about to make the phone call.

"Why do I get the impression she thinks I'm going to get up to no good?" Julius asked rhetorically with a dry smile. Tomoyo chuckled and took his arm.

"Mother doesn't like most men, that's why we don't have a butler. Your room is upstairs, down the hall from mine. I'll show you."

"There are some clothes that should fit you in the room. If they are not to your taste then we can get some more first thing in the morning." The maid picked up before the two wandered off completely.

"Ah, that's very kind of you. Thank you." Julius answered with a grateful smile before allowing himself to be lead upstairs to where his room was.

"Here it is. The maid will be in bed by midnight so if you need anything then ask her before then." Tomoyo told him and she turned to go.

"Tomoyo, you're worried about Sakura-chan, aren't you?" Julius asked and knew his hunch had been right by the way she had frozen and slowly turned around.

"I'm worried about how Sakura-chan's feeling. She wouldn't dream of hurting anyone but we have to fight someone tomorrow. I don't know if Sakura-chan will be able to but if she doesn't she'll get hurt…." Tomoyo trailed off and looked up at the boy before her who stood so tall and confidently.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mean for Sakura-chan to fight him, that'll be up to us chaps to do. We'll go through the plan tomorrow." His surety was enough for the girl and she relaxed visibly.

"That's alright then. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, sleep well Tomoyo." Julius smiled comfortingly and entered his room once the girl had begun to walk down the corridor. Inside he sighed and walked over to the ridiculously large bed and sat on its edge and rubbed his face in exhaustion.

"Sorry Shaoran, I think I just landed us in it." He said to himself with a sardonic smile before walking over to the wardrobe to discover what there was in the way of nightwear.


	27. Chapter 9 Book 2

**Note: **Apologies for the lack of updates recently. Due to Gold Duke of Edinburgh's Award, French A level orals and a generally increasing work load I've found it hard to make time for writing. That and I recently obtained a copy of Napoleon: Total War (Collector's Edition). Anyways, hopefully I can get the final battle over before my exams in 3/4 weeks so I can focus on them without another massive gap for you chaps.

**C**hapter 9

The four friends were gathered around a table in the lounge of Tomoyo's quarters with a map of Tomoeda City spread out before them.

"How are we going to plan ahead? Do you have an idea where they'll come from?" Shaoran asked Julius who had been elected the strategist by mute consent.

"The thing is we're the targets so we can manipulate them depending on where they come from but the basic plan will remain the same." The other boy replied and scanned the map which also had contour lines; a great help in their situation.

"I suppose we'll have to split up, won't we? If there's him and the werewolves we'll have to be in different groups, right?" Sakura was the one who had raised the question and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I thought about it for a while and this was the best solution I could come up with: Sakura-chan, you'll have to be the one who deals with the werewolves as your magic is much more capable of dealing with several people. All you should need to do is slow them down though, once Shaoran and I have finished with the patriarch then they should retreat." Shaoran raised an eyebrow at Julius.

"There's a lot of 'shoulds' there." He pointed out.

"There always is with a plan like this. Besides, even if they don't run away we can help Sakura-chan deal with them so the overall plan isn't change. Obviously you and I will be fighting the patriarch, Tomoyo is on medic duty basically since your magic is specialised for it." Tomoyo nodded her head in acknowledgement and then they all turned to the map as Julius pointed a finger at a highly elevated area.

"Sakura-chan, the path up here is very narrow and there are plenty of trees nearby so I think this is your best bet for trapping the wolves using spells like 'Woody' and 'Windy.' Where Shaoran and I end up fighting I can't even begin to guess but we'll aim for somewhere nearby but not too close. Tomoyo, you should stay with Sakura-chan at the shrine, it'll be the safest place for you. Now Sakura-chan, there's something that's going to make your job a lot harder." Julius looked up at the girl but she was already holding the 'Time' Card up.

"I'll have to be using this, won't I?" She asked and he nodded with a sigh.

"We can't get anyone in the city involved in this so we'll have to freeze time, which only you can do out of all of us. Do you think you can cope with that while using the other Cards?" The girl nodded, her eyes determined.

"I'll do my best." She said firmly and Julius relaxed a little, smiling.

"I'm glad. We've got a few days to go so it'll be best for us to rest up during that time."

*****

Tomoyo and Julius saw the other couple to the front hall where they bade each other farewell. Tomoyo spoke to Sakura as Julius took Shaoran aside for a moment.

"Did you do what we spoke about earlier?" He asked in a hushed tone so that the two girls wouldn't overhear them.

"Yeah but she can't guarantee it. We'll have to plan cautiously since she's not sure about it." Shaoran replied and Julius frowned and thought.

"Do you think she'll be able to? It's rather vital that she is otherwise are chances of success are too low for my liking." Shaoran nodded his head.

"I'm sure she'll be here."

"What about 'Time?' Will she be affected by it?" Julius asked as the thought occurred to him; only people who could use magic were able to move around while the spell was cast.

"We've prepared for that, it'll be fine." Shaoran assured him.

"Shaoran, are you read?" Sakura called as the two boys finished their conversation. Shaoran nodded his head in farewell to Julius and turned around.

"Yeah, let's go." He responded and the two left the Daidouji residence together. Tomoyo and Julius stood on the steps and waved goodbye to the two before returning inside.

"What were you talking about with Shaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked but Julius just smiled.

"That's a secret."

*****

The day finally came and the four were once again gathered in Tomoyo's house. Sakura and Tomoyo were upstairs in the bedroom as the former got changed into a costume made by the latter. The two boys were left to sit in the lounge area below with an untouched pot of tea on the table between them.

"Hey, Julius, do you think we'll pull through?" Shaoran asked of the boy sitting opposite him, looking so very calm and composed.

"I think so. We've come this far so it'd be too cruel for it to end here." Julius responded with a tight smile; the first sign of strain on the boy.

"You know… there's something I'd like you to tell Sakura if I don't get through it." Shaoran started after a moment's uneasy silence. However Julius held a hand up to stop him.

"Don't think like that, it'll decrease our chances. We'll all make it through this or none of us will. Fight to make sure it's the former, right?" His voice was firm and brooked no argument. Shaoran could only nod meekly in the face of this resolution. The sound of footsteps on the stairs made both boys turned to see Sakura and Tomoyo walking down from the bedroom.

Sakura was wearing Tomoyo's handmade costume which looked strangely practical, considering some of Tomoyo's designs. Julius reached over and swatted the back of Shaoran's head and the boy jumped.

"Now now, no staring." Julius teased with a grin. Shaoran twisted around, red in the face, and began to protest.

"I'm only kidding; if you weren't staring I'd worry about you two." Julius assured him and winked at Sakura. Outside the sun was barely visible behind the hills and the moon was already rising high into the darkening sky.

"I think it's time to go." Tomoyo suggested with a gesture to the outside. The two boys stood up and glanced at each other, both dressed in their respective battle clothing.

Shaoran was wearing his ceremonial robes while Julius' clothes were far more practical: Trousers and a vest that were not baggy on him with a blue dyed, tanned leather overcoat which reached to his ankles. A golden design was woven into the cloth which presumably provided protection from magical attacks.

"Let's go then."

*****

At the base of the Tsukimine Shrine the group parted with the two boys heading further on with Sakura and Tomoyo watching the two boys walk away before walking up towards the shrine itself.

"Tomoyo-chan, aren't you worried about Ragnar-san?" Sakura asked once they were at the shrine. She was pacing up and down in anxiety while Tomoyo sat calmly on the wooden steps of the shrine.

"Yes, I am." Tomoyo answered. Sakura stopped pacing and turned to face Tomoyo who sat so serenely and at ease. She wore her usual calming smile that helped boost Sakura's confidence in every situation. "But Julius promised to come back so I'll wait for him." She finished. "It's the same for Shaoran-kun, right?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura nodded hesitantly. "They'll both be back safely, you'll see." Tomoyo insisted and Sakura brightened a little.

"Yeah!"

*****

"Hey, Julius. I've got a question for you." Shaoran said, breaking the silence between the two boys. Julius looked up, apparently startled from whatever his thoughts had been on.

"Go ahead." He responded cautiously, unsure of what Shaoran's query would be.

"How do you reckon we can beat this guy with just the two of us?" Shaoran asked and the other boy stopped.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Here, take this." Julius held out some kind of Celtic amulet which Shaoran took and stared at as he tried to understand its worth. "That will speed up your body's regeneration. If you sustain any injuries they'll heal up pretty quickly so you can fight on longer. There is a limit to how much it can regenerate though so you'll still have to be careful. I gave Sakura-chan and Tomoyo one each too."

"That'll make things a lot easier for us. What I mean though is against the twins there were three of us but it's only you and me against this guy. If he's the leader of their clan surely he'd be the strongest?" Shaoran persisted, knowing that Julius had partially avoided the subject.

"I haven't been exactly idle since then and there's only one of him, not two. We can focus on one target rather than splitting our forces like last time so don't worry too much about it. If we fight our hardest then things can't turn out too badly."

The two boys began to walk on again in silence. Julius reached a hand to his chest where a similar amulet to the one he had given to the other three hung. The one he wore was slightly more intricate and had three points on it. Three points for three amulets.


	28. Chapter 10 Book 2

**C**hapter 10

"It's about time. Cast the spell Sakura-chan." Julius spoke into the phone. "Take care of yourselves." He snapped the phone shut and slid it into an inside pocket of his robes although he didn't expect it to be useable at the end of the battle.

All around them time began to stop and a yellow tinge touched the entire city as Sakura used the Time Card. After a few minutes an explosion in the city centre announced the arrival of their opponents.

"Let's go then." Shaoran said as he pushed himself to his feet. Julius stood up next to him and touched the amulet around his neck. The two boys set off at a run to meet the enemy.

"We need to draw him away from the wolves." Julius reminded Shaoran as they watched the man walking down the high street, surrounded by a massive hoard of the wolf-creatures. The two were lying down on a roof top so that they were unseen.

"There are too many of them for Sakura to handle on her own." Shaoran said worriedly as he saw the stream of enemies.

"Have some faith in her, she'll be fine. Besides, she'll have help." Julius reminded him before standing up so that he could be seen from the street. "Good evening. Have you come to join your children?" He shouted down, taunting the man. The man's eyes narrowed and there was a feral atmosphere about him.

"Go to the shrine and tear his friends to pieces. Do it slowly." The man roared and the wolves howled in unison before they pounded away as a great tide of grey fur towards the Tsukimine Shrine.

"Attack him when he's focused on me and has his guard down." Julius spoke out of the corner of his mouth to Shaoran who had remained lying down. The man leapt up towards the rooftop but Julius dived forwards to meet him and so keep Shaoran's presence hidden for the time being.

They met in mid air with a clash of sword on sword. Sparks flew and they twirled in the air before pushing each other apart to land facing each other in the street.

"I will end your cursed bloodline here." The man promised and licked the blade of his weapon. Julius changed his stance to one of defence as he read the man's aggressive intentions.

"Come and try, if you so wish." Julius fired back at him and the man grinned with such murderous intensity that the boy could almost feel it as a physical force. He leapt forwards and his sword swung down in a scything arc at a speed that Julius had difficulty responding to. He managed to parry but the force of the attack forced him to his knees so he rolled sideways and clapped a hand to the ground. The earth around the man's feet wobbled then rose up and wrapped around his legs. He struggled against the temporary entrapment as Julius found his footing and lunged forwards with sword before him. His opponent twisted to the side and managed to divert Julius' weapon away from his body but Julius planted his feet solidly in the ground and reversed the direction of his sword so that it slashed towards the man's unprotected back.

With blurry speed a fist came at Julius from the left and he ducked just in time but his attack was stopped and the enemy's sword slashed down towards him, forcing him to dive away to his right and roll back to his feet as the man's broke free of the earth entrapment and turned on the boy.

"Looks like you'll be good entertainment."

Sakura heard the howling and the pounding of paws before she saw the approaching wolves and she gripped the Woody Card in preparation.

"Tomoyo-chan stay close." She warned the other girl who nodded her head and complied. Grey furred shapes rounded the corner and began to pound their way up the hill to the shrine but Sakura threw the Woody Card up into the air.

"Let the trees become a binding force on those before me!" She cried and swung her staff at the Card. "**Woody**!" From the wooded areas on either side of the path branches and vines sprung and tangled the wolves up, wrapping around paws or torsos and lifting them into the air where they struggled in vain to break free.

However the flood of wolves continued and some began to make their way through the tangle of vines and branches to continue the ascent. Sakura pulled out the Windy Card in response and blew them back down the hill to where newly formed vines trapped the creatures but yet again the tide of wolves could not be stopped and they continued on. Next came the Watery and Freeze Cards but the wolves just kept on coming up and even worse some of the wolves which had not been trapped by the Woody Card were biting at the vines to free their pack members.

"Sakura-chan, what do we do?" Tomoyo asked the other girl who was breathing hard after her continuous spell casting. She had never had to cast so many spells with the Time Card active. She knew that she could use the Fiery Card or the Sword Card to win easily but she couldn't bring herself to actually kill these creatures, even if they were trying to kill her and Tomoyo.

As she tried to cast the Windy Card again wolves darted between the streams of air as the majority were pushed back to the bottom and the Woody Card came again, wrapping around the would-be rescue wolves and those that had tumbled back down but at least a score of the pack had evaded the Windy Card and were only a short distance away from Sakura and Tomoyo.

"**Jump**!" Sakura cast the Card in desperation and grabbed Tomoyo before leaping backwards with the aim of landing on the shrine rooftop but a sudden heavy weight on her leg stopped their flight through the air and she looked down to see a wolf's jaws clenched around her leg. She screamed as they fell to the ground and they all tumbled apart.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo screamed from a few feet away as the wolf pack closed in on the defenceless girl. Strangely enough the injury was healing up an extremely fast rate and Sakura found that she could move her leg again but the wolves were too close for her to be able to get up or use one of the Cards. She held her staff out in front of her as if to ward the creatures off as they leapt at her. She screamed and closed her eyes as the end came.

Julius parried the man and used all his weight and strength to force the man backwards. He was breathing hard but had yet to take any injuries other than the smallest bruises or scratches from falling or desperate diving. Shaoran had yet to join the fight; the man was leaving no gaps in his defence.

The man leapt forwards again and Julius prepared to sidestep but as he moved his left leg a searing pain erupted in his right leg and it buckled underneath him. Twisting to the side and raising his sword with one hand on the hilt and one on the flat of the blade he fell backwards as the man's weapon clashed on his. Sensing victory the man pushed downwards and Julius's arms began to buckle as the man leant heavily on his weapon.

"You were fun but it's over now. I hope your friends at the shrine will offer more entertainment." He grinned as Julius' was forced further and further down. Julius pushed up with all his strength and desperation but there was no way out.

There were several howls in quick succession followed by more and Sakura dared to open her eyes. The wolves were scattered around the places all on their side and shivering as if they were unable to get up. Before Sakura someone stood resolutely, facing away down to the shrine entrance.

"Who…?" She tried to ask but found herself shaking too much to formulate the question properly. Tomoyo was by her side.

"Are you hurt, Sakura-chan?" She asked but the girl shook her head, the injury on her leg had disappeared thanks to Julius' charm.

"Honestly, I can't believe I let you have Shaoran if this is all you can do." The familiar, sharp voice made the two girls jolt with recognition.

"Meiling-chan?" The girls chorused together. Li Meiling turned around to face them and offered Sakura a hand.

"Come on then, don't just lie there! We've got a job to do, right?" She demanded. Sakura accepted the hand and the other girl pulled her back onto her feet.

"What are you doing here, Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked, thankful for the girl's arrival.

"Shaoran asked me to come. He said it was really; _really_ important so I had no choice, if it was a personal request from my favourite cousin." Meiling responded with a shrug. A growl interrupted their happy reunion and they all turned to see more wolves approaching, teeth bore.

"I'll capture them Meiling-chan, just keep them occupied for me." Sakura asked as she found the Woody Card.

"Alright then, let's go!"

"There was another one of you here?" The man gasped as Shaoran's sword dug into his shoulder.

"You let your guard down!" He yelled and leapt back as the man twisted around with a vicious swing of his sword. Suddenly remembering Julius he looked down but the boy had rolled away and was climbing to his feet. In an attempt to catch him while unsure of his footing the man lunged forwards but Julius parried and wrapped his free arm around the man's wrists so that he was trapped.

"You can't beat the two of us." He grunted but the man roared his defiance and swung Julius around with even greater strength than before and flung the boy into Shaoran. The two tumbled together in a heap of limbs. Before they had time to respond the man was bearing down on them with sword swinging as if his injured shoulder was no hindrance.

"Get away!" Shaoran yelled and shoved Julius free as the man stabbed down. The sword pierced right through the boy's stomach. Shaoran's scream echoed everywhere in the stillness of the city.

At the shrine all three girls looked up at the sound and a terrible surety sunk into Sakura.

"Shaoran! I have to go to him!" She began to go forwards but Meiling grabbed her.

"No! We have to finish here first or they'll just follow us! Come on, quickly!" She shook the other girl as if trying to force sense into her and Sakura dumbly nodded.

However the two girls had been distracted for two long and a wolf had leapt up from behind Meiling to bear down on the two. Sakura saw the wolf and shoved the girl away as the wolf landed on her, pinning her down to the ground with its weight and its claws dug into her shoulders painfully. The wolf's jaws reached out at her and she rolled her head away to avoid the snapping teeth but they returned for an easier target and closed around her right arm, provoking a scream from the trapped girl. Meiling roundhoused the wolf and it flew down the hill.

"Are you alright?" She demanded and crouched down by the girl. Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks but she could feel the pain fading as the charm took effect and the wound closed up.

"Ragnar-san's amulet… I'm glad he gave them to us." Sakura said as she sat up and tried to pull herself together. The pain was gone but the shock was not.

"Let me see that!" Meiling commanded and grabbed the amulet, pulling it into the light so that she could see it.

"He said it will absorb injuries for a while." Sakura explained but the other girl was shaking her head vigorously.

"No, it doesn't absorb them, it sends them away! I've read about these types of amulets in some of Shaoran's books." She explained.

"Send them away?" Sakura queried but before Meiling could answer more wolves appeared and they had to turn their attention back to the battle.

Julius staggered back as he parried the man's thrust again.

"Look at you! Now that your friend's gone you've lose your trump card and you're already exhausted. How much longer do you think you can last?" The man demanded as he kicked the boy into a pile of empty crates which splintered everywhere as the boy flew into them.

Julius slowly stood up, holding his stomach with his left hand. Blood was beginning to trickle between his fingers. A fresh wave of pain washed over him and his right arm convulsed, the sword dropping from his paralysed arm and more blood began to trickle down his arm and from his other hand.

"It's time to finish this." The man announced and approached the boy with sword raised threateningly. Julius bent down and picked up his sword with his left hand, his moves slow and painful. He rose again and managed to bring his weapon up into a guard position but he knew there was no way he could block any attack; but he knew he didn't need to. With a mighty roar the man rushed the last few feet but Julius sidestepped just as the man howled in pain and his charge turned into a tumble and he collapsed into the wreckage of the crates.

Shaoran stood behind him, breathing hard and with sword raised.

"Just in time again." Julius managed a small smile at the boy who came to stand by him as the man rose from the wreckage.

"Those amulets really are something but are you going to be okay?" Shaoran asked without taking his eyes from the man who was turning around slowly. Julius' smile tightened.

"I'll have to be, since I promised Tomoyo." He responded but he could barely lift his sword and they both knew it.

"This is going to be difficult after all." Shaoran commented.

"I never said it wouldn't be." Julius reminded him. The man had turned to face them and had sunk further into the depths of his rage. He charged forwards and Shaoran dashed towards him and they met with a clash of swords.

Julius began to mutter under his breath and closed his eyes. He couldn't fight further physically so it was time to fall back onto his speciality. This would be the end of it.

"That's the last of them! Let's go, come on!" Meiling called to Sakura and Tomoyo who nodded back and the three began to run towards the city centre where they knew the two boys were fighting.

"Meiling-chan, when you said the amulet sends injuries away what did you mean?" Sakura asked as she was reminded of the earlier event by the amulet bouncing around on her chest.

"It sends them to whoever is wearing the receptor." Meiling responded. Behind them Tomoyo cried out and the two girls skidded to a halt and twisted around. There was no obvious danger but Tomoyo's eyes were wide open with fear.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked as they ran back to her.

"Julius was wearing one… it looked different to ours though!" Tomoyo said, remembering.

"Could that be the receptor amulet?" Sakura asked Meiling who nodded.

"We have to hurry; Ragnar-san will be hurt!" Sakura exclaimed and grabbed Tomoyo's hand.

"**Fly**!" She cried and cast the Card, feeling more of her energy draining away; there wasn't much of her stamina left.

The two girls rose up and flew off with Meiling jumping from telegraph pole to telegraph pole below them.

"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan; Ragnar-san will be alright." Sakura tried to reassure her friend but her worried voice made the effort fruitless.

Shaoran flew back into a wall and fell to the ground, winded, as the man kicked him in the chest. He pushed himself to his feet and glanced over at Julius who was chanting quickly now, sword held up before him and pointing to the sky.

The man saw their plan and began to run towards Julius but Shaoran intercepted him and snapped a fast kick at the man's knee which buckled easily. A chop to the man's shoulder made him speed down towards the ground and a kick to his vulnerable chest threw him backwards to land face first on the cobbled ground.

White sparks flew away from Julius as he slowly pointed his sword straight at the rising man and opened his eyes, utterly focused on the spell casting.

"You're finished!" He exclaimed and then the sparks flew into the sword and shot from the tip as white lightning that hit the man and coursed through his body. The man burned, throwing back his head and screaming as the raw power scorched his body and destroyed him bit by bit.

However Julius couldn't keep the casting up and he felt darkness taking him. Despite his efforts to force the spell to hurry up he fell sideways and collapsed onto the ground with it incomplete. The man gasped for breath as steam spiralled from his burnt body. Shaoran drew a paper from his pocket and threw it up before catching it on the flat of his blade.

"**Raietei Shourai**!" He shouted and the man was subjected to another round of lightning. The spell completed Shaoran seized his chance and rushed forwards before plunging his sword through the man's chest and piercing his heart.

"This can't be… pitiful mortals couldn't… impossible…." He screamed one last time before he was consumed in dark flames and turned to ash. Shaoran withdrew and rushed back to Julius who lay on his back, unconscious.

From the sky Sakura descended with Tomoyo, Meiling leaping down from a nearby rooftop.

"Julius!" Tomoyo exclaimed and rushed forwards to kneel by the boy.

"Heal him, quickly!" Shaoran ordered and the girl held her hands over the boy's wounded stomach, the most severe of his injuries, and they began to glow green along with the rest of her body. The energy flowed from her hands into the wound and it began to heal.

"Will be alright?" Sakura asked Shaoran as she took his hand and they stood by and watched as Tomoyo tried desperately to save the boy.

"He doesn't break his promises."


	29. Epilogue Book 2

**E**pilogue

The great ball of fire in the sky shone its blessing down upon the city of Tomoeda. Everyday life continued on; the residents of the city utterly unaware of what dangerous events had taken place the night before.

As on a normal weekend day the high street was busy with shoppers and stalls were set up along the side of the path in every available space. At one Sakura and Shaoran stopped and the two of them bought a bouquet of stephanotis flowers.

"Don't the roses look better?" Shaoran asked but Sakura shook her head.

"It's about what the flowers mean, Shaoran." She said reprovingly and the boy sighed, he was not uneducated in the 'language of flowers' but he was not one to pay much attention to it either.

"Come on, we should get going." He prompted her after looking at his watch. They walked down the street, glancing at the passer-by's without seeing them, the world was moving slowly for both of them, as if the disbelief in their minds had a physical effect on their surroundings.

They walked in uneasy silence and made their way away from the city centre towards the outskirts of town. Taking a bus didn't seem suitable for the occasion so they walked the whole way to the Daidouji residence. Many cars were parked beside the pavement before the gates with men and women in formal clothing stepping out of the vehicles, all wearing dark suits.

As they walked through the gates Sakura took Shaoran's hand and he squeezed back, feeling her unease with the situation. At the door a maid smiled at them as she always did and led them into the house proper and from there into the dining room which had once again been transformed into the gathering hall with small snacks and drinks on tables lining the walls.

Spotting Tomoyo the two made their way over and handed their bouquets over with serious expressions. Tears welled up in Tomoyo's eyes as she accepted them.

"Thank you for coming."

Sakura's father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, arrived shortly after his daughter. He too had a bouquet of stephanotis flowers with him having been resting on the passenger seat of his car. He picked the flowers from the seat and made his way up to the mansion with them in hand, feeling out of place with his coloured clothing that stood out against the sea of black and white suits around him.

The maid noticed him and gestured for him to step out of the crowd.

"The mistress is waiting for you." She informed him and pointed to the first floor which looked to be vacant. Fujitaka thanked her and then headed up the staircase to find Sonomi waiting for him.

"You know, I'm so proud of Tomoyo. She's so strong and brave." Sonomi didn't greet him but spoke as if she were continuing a conversation already in progress.

"Yes… I think Sakura-san would be too young for this right now." Fujitaka agreed. Tomoyo's mother noticed the flowers and smiled.

"I suppose those are for Tomoyo? She's downstairs in the dining hall with the other guests."

"What are you doing up here alone then?" Sakura's father inquired and Sonomi glanced down the hallway.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Sakura's father asked kindly, seeing that she was troubled.

"What would you do in my position?" She asked and looked at him although it was clear she already knew what she wanted to do.

"I'd support her. He's a good boy, he'll look after her."

At the gates a close knit group of people who stood out in many ways were approaching the mansion doors. For starters there were plainly foreign, all had blond hair and blue eyes and all were taller than those around them. There were two girls, one early teens and the other looking to be the age of ten and both were dressed in colourful blue dresses that brought out their flowing blond hair and sparkling eyes. A pre-middle aged man and woman stood with the two girls and were obviously the parents.

The colourful clothing and hair marked the group out and they were a spot of colour in the sea of bland suits which seemed more suitable for the sunny weather. The two girls held bouquets of gypsophilia, more commonly known as Baby's breath, that were similar in colour to the bouquets of stephanotis that many of the visitors held in order to offer to Tomoyo.

The maid asked them politely who the group were and the man, with a very distinct English accent but in perfect Japanese, responded: "We're the closest family of Julius of course!"

"Ah, I'm glad to see you made it." Sakura and Shaoran turned to see Julius evading a group of businessman and making his way to stand by Tomoyo's side. The couple smiled at each other then turned to their visitors.

"I suppose you say 'congratulations' at times like this?" Shaoran meant it as a rhetorical question, feeling the pressure of all the formality bearing down on him too much.

"Yes you're supposed to but you look silly when you try to be formal." Julius teased. "Thanks for the flowers though. So, when're you two going to announce it?" Sakura and Shaoran both reddened and the boy laughed at their embarrassed faces.

"It would be excellent if we could do it all in one ceremony, wouldn't it? We could really make it an occasion then!" Tomoyo suggested excitedly as she warmed to her idea quickly.

"That's a brilliant idea! Alright you two, you need to get engaged and married before the end of the month then. You have…." Julius checked his watch, "Fourteen days!" The couple looked flustered and tried to make excuses but once again Julius just laughed.

Heads began to turn around them as a group of less blandly dressed people made their way towards the two couples. Julius recognised them immediately and couldn't help but hide his surprise.

"Julie!" The youngest girl exclaimed and ran forwards to leap into the boy's arms but then remembered the sobriety of the occasion and proffered the bouquet of flowers to Tomoyo. "Congratulations, onee-san!" The girl grinned then jumped at the other boy who had crouched down to be at her level.

"Hey Lizzie, what're you all doing here?" Julius asked the young girl.

"We came to see you of course!" The girl announced the obvious which wasn't really answering Julius' intended meaning but he didn't pursue the matter. The older sister had held herself back unlike her younger sibling and gave the flowers to Julius since Tomoyo's arms were full already.

"I'm glad for you." She said with genuine feeling and hugged the boy before stepping back to allow the adults to talk to the couple. Sakura and Shaoran had stepped to the side and were still trying to work out what relation the family before them was to Julius.

"It's nice to meet you, young miss. I see Julius has been blessed with good luck." If the man had been wearing a hat he would have been tipping it formally to Tomoyo, he had that kind of look. "Julius, I only wish your parents were still here to see this day." The man held a hand out for Julius to shake and they did.

"It's been a while, Uncle. How did you find out about this?" He asked and the woman, presumably Julius' aunt, answered.

"Your uncle's occupation gives him lots of sources around the world." She reminded the boy and stepped forward so that he could kiss her on each cheek.

"You didn't need to come all the way out here for this; the wedding isn't even for a fortnight." Julius reminded them. The elder couple shared a glance before turning back to Julius.

"You've been forsaken by your family for long enough I think, Julius. We decided it was time we threw politics aside and enjoy this moment of your life together." The man clapped a hand on his shoulder. Lizzie, the youngest girl, seemed unable to bear the formal atmosphere anymore and she grabbed Tomoyo's hand and tugged on it.

"Come on onee-san, let's go play!" She demanded and led Tomoyo off. The elder girl stood by Julius and slid an arm through his.

"I'd like to catch up with my older cousin too." She said and Julius couldn't help but smile.

"And I'd like to see if these two are bringing up my wee little Sandra up properly." He gestured for Sakura and Shaoran to follow before he headed after Tomoyo and his youngest cousin.

They left the bustling house and went outside to the gardens where Lizzie was dancing about laughing with Tomoyo trying to keep up with her which looked quite hard in a dress. Shaoran took Sakura's hand and led her away for a moment.

"What is it, Shaoran?" Sakura asked. The boy looked a bit sheepish which was unusual for him.

"Well actually… about what Julius was talking about earlier…." He reached into a pocket of his suit and pulled out a velvet box that he opened as he lowered himself onto one knee. Sakura gasped as she saw the ring inside the box and looked at Shaoran's face, feeling her heart and mind doing loop-the-loops.

"Sakura, will you?" He asked and for answer Sakura leapt onto the boy and hugged him tightly.

"Operation successful, eh Shaoran? Come on you two lovebirds keep up!" Julius' jovial voice caught the two off guard and they jumped before looking to see that the four had been watching the entire thing. The couple both turned bright red and the four laughed at their faces.

Lizzie ran forwards and grabbed Shaoran and Sakura by their hands and beamed at them.

"You can be Lizzie's onee-san and onii-chan too now!"

She turned around and dragged the still blushing couple towards the rest of the group and they ventured out into the maze of colour and beauty that was the Daidouji's garden, the sun shining down upon them, filling their world with a sense of fulfilment and joy.

Whatever the future had in store for them all they knew they would make it, the four of them, forever bound together by the bonds of friendship and love. With that surety in their hearts they laughed and danced in the noon sun with the blessing of the gods.

Fin

**And thus ends the duology of Shaoran and Sakura's adventures with Julius. Future stories may well be put off for a while, I'm looking into the possibility of having an all original book published so look forward to it!**


End file.
